A Wizard's Fate
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: At the edge of despair, he grasps onto a spark of hope. When his old life ends, a new one opens its door. A new purpose drives him to become a beacon of final hope for those drowning in despair. Only now, he has been dragged into a war with seven others. Can he stop the enemy from taking the Grail or will all fall into despair? He is the Yubiwa Mahoutshukai...Kamen Rider Wizard.
1. Chapter 1: A Mahotsukai and his Servant

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am here with a new crossover featuring Wizard! This is one of the few stories that will be considered a long project much like a few of my other stories and this story will follow the UBW route. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Overwatch: Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the official start of the Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night crossover, **A Wizard's Fate.**

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

" _ **Phantom**_

* * *

Life… it was a simple path for humanity, they grow, change, adapt, invent, even live. But even life can have their darkest moments. War, famine, pestilence, etc. For some, its life while others chose to ignore the truth of how dark the world can be. While there is hope, there is despair.

However, for one person, it was neutral.

As the weekend began, most people either work or have fun. The former being something a young man does almost every day.

"Come again!" He called out to the customer. Once gone, a sigh escapes his lips as he looks at the time. He was a young man who looks to be 16 years of age with light ivory skin with soft, dark brown eyes. His hair was black as a raven, styled in a messy yet albeit spiky manner.

His name was Enrique.

He was a young teen enrolled in high school while helping his mother. Even having a part-time job. Although it was strange, whenever they receive mail, they get monthly payments to keep them under a roof. It was confusing really. When he asked his mother, she told him it was from a friend.

Where was his father?

His dad, well… he never knew what happened to him. He left when he was only four and never returned. He wanted to know why but his mother couldn't tell him. The only thing he remembered was that he seemed to be very intelligent, and seemed to know how many things work. But the face, voice, and type of his father remained unknown to him since he was a little kid back then.

A part of him wanted to know what happened to his dad while the other half felt broken... a painful feeling that was kept inside of him.

Since then, he technically became the man of the house. Despite that, he also helps his mother watch over his baby sister. His little sister was only an infant when their father left, adding more to the painful feeling in him. Yes, it was a tough time growing up without a father and watching over a little sister who often asks who her dad was.

When he saw the time, it gave him relief. While other employees were the first to leave the bookstore, he was the second last person as he was getting his belongings from the locked. He was tasked to close the store for the night. He was always a guy who was willing to do his best, working many hours to help his mom.

It didn't bother him, not one bit. He chose to continue on. Walking out of the bookstore, he flipped the sign to show it was closed, leaving his boss to close the store while he heads on home.

Reaching into his pocket, he looked at the time knowing it was late. "Guess it was another long day…" he muttered.

"Hey, Enrique! Come here for a moment? We need to talk…." The boss called out to him.

"Hm?" He sets down his bag before heading to the counter. "Is something wrong…?"

His boss had a sour look as one of the newer employees was sitting there with him. He then brought up a video footage showing what appeared to be Enrique himself, taking money from the safe.

"Care to explain this?" He gestured to some books that looked to have some torn pages, even some of the wrappings removed on a few books.

"I have nothing to do with that, sir."

"Do not lie to me, Enrique. We have footage and an eyewitness who saw it all."

"What? Sir, I wouldn't do this at all." He explained. "I would never mess up any of the books."

"Geez Enrique… How desperate are you?" The newcomer said, "I saw everything. You're doing this due to our rival company. As well as using that money to tip off other stores on our practices."

"What?! I wouldn't do that!" He argued before looking at his boss. "Sir, look, I work to help my mom since my dad hasn't been in the picture for 11 years. I even told you that why I have been willing to work for an entire day just to help my mom and little sister."

"I'm sorry Enrique. But with this footage of you taking 10 grand from the safe, as well as destroying property. I have no choice but to fire you, and call the police." The owner said before he began to dial away.

His heart dropped upon this. He was working so much to help his family but now… now it was ruined. While they do earn money monthly from his mother's friend, it still didn't change the fact that he works to help them with other necessities.

"Hey… look on the bright side…" the newcomer patted his shoulder, "I'll be getting your job. And don't worry, I'm sure my dad can take care of your mom."

The raven-haired teen slowly clenched his hands as tears swell up in his eyes. And it wasn't long before one cop appeared, he nodded to the boss before he walked over and cuffed the young teen as he began to drag him to the car.

He was silent the entire time as tears spilled down from his eyes. First, he lost his job, framed for something he didn't do and will spend his two years in juvenile detention due to his age. His life was practically shattering into pieces. First, his father left when he was four, then trying to take care of his little sister. And now… now he lost his job… Why does his life slowly shatter, why does it keep screwing him over? It was just not fair… he didn't deserve this...

But after finally breaking out of his trance and fears, he soon noticed that the car wasn't heading further into the city, it was heading out. It past the city and towards some old ruins that laid near the town. It confused him as to why the cop was doing this.

"Excuse me, officer, why are we going out of the city?" Enrique asked.

"Silence, human…." He said coldly and sinister.

This now scared Enrique. What going on and where was he taking him? Why would an officer of the law even say such a thing too? It didn't take long as the car then stopped as the cop took him out of the car and began to push him.

"Walk, human…." He ordered.

"W-What's going on?" Enrique asked nervously. "Why are you doing this?"

He took notice of other people who were either confused or scared to what was going on. What is going on?

The cop just smirked, shoving the young teen as he tumbled to the ground along with the other people who were there. He groaned as he stood up, only to notice something in the sky. He saw the sun but slowly peering its face was what looked like to be an eclipse. And upon lapsing together, a purple glow emerged from the eclipse. Soon, purple cracks soon formed and began to spread around the area… and even seeing the people around him were becoming monsters! This horrified Enrique greatly as he suddenly felt the cold, unknown feeling coursing through him. Purple cracks began to form around his body, causing him to fall to his knees as he finally felt afraid to what was happening.

It felt cold, like his insides freezing over and breaking. It felt like something was about to burst.

He stumbled a bit as the cracks on his back glowed more as wings of a dragon sprouted from his back.

"I… I d-don't want to d-die…" he muttered in tears.

He slowly looked to see many of the people all crying out in pain as parts of their bodies morph into some creatures as some in the distance easily becoming a new monster. And this was going to happen to him. Was it really how his life is going to end…? To become a monster like these innocent people around him? He can't… he has to stay strong…

He wanted to succumb to the pain so he could be free but he held on, holding onto his life like it depended on it.

Albeit weak, he slowly looks at the sky as he slowly reaches his hand out. "I… I want to live…" he whispered. "I… can't give up… I can't give in…" More cracks formed on his body. "I have to… hold onto… my hope…"

In moments he reached up to the eclipse, grasping it as a bright light soon formed and blinded the teen before everything went dark for him.

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurry at first until it cleared up and allowed him to slowly sit up. He wasn't aware of the two holes in the back of his shirt. Scanning his surroundings, he saw he was still in the ruins but the people… they were all gone…

He could see the ashes and flakes of those who succumb to the pain flying in the wind.

He was the only one left who lived… he felt relief but also a feeling of guilt. While he did somehow survive… it didn't change the fact that he was the only one that made it out alive. Even if he didn't know them, they were innocent people.

 _ ***THUD***_

He heard something jump, causing him to look to the source but he moved away in fear to what he saw. It was a humanoid creature with green skin that looked to be armored on its torso while having white armored skin from the waist down. Broad, blue shoulder plates were on its shoulders but the disturbing and menacing trait was its face. It was almost like a helmet but more biological as it had one red eye in the center.

" _ **Heh…. found a survivor. Guess it's time to clean up."**_ the monster chuckled.

The teen quickly panicked in fear as he tried to crawl away while the monster approached him, twirling his hand that he will use to kill him. For Enrique, he tries to move away from more but was eventually cornered with no way out.

The creature grinned as he then jumps up and began to head towards Enrique... That was until…..

 **EXPLOSION, NOW!**

A white symbol appeared on the monster before the symbol exploded, sending it flying out of the ruins.

The raven-haired teen was shocked upon the predicament. Someone saved him but who…? Slowly looking around, he took notice of someone. Seeing the person who saved him caused his eyes to widen.

His savior was covered in white as his torso was white with silver ring holsters stretched across his sides, each link holding a ring. His shoulders sported a white mantle with gold lining that ran down his back. His legs were covered with more white and gold fabric, giving the appearance of a robe like a classic wizard would wear. His boots and gloves were pure black, contrasting heavily with his suit. Wrapped around his waist was a silver buckle and strangely on the front was a hand that was outlined in red. Finally, the majority of his helmet was concealed in white plating, with a hood. His face was an amber gemstone with silver eyepieces but his were more slanted, making them look a little more eerie.

"Who… are you…?"

"You can call me… The White Wizard…" The robed man answered before kneeling down to him. "You though… you have the potential…"

"W-What potential…?" His question was answered when the White Wizard handed him a strange silver buckle with the front part having the shape of a black hand with gold rims and two rings with large gems. One ring had a ruby embedded inside it while it was covered with silver pieces.

"The potential to become the Jewel of Hope that the world needs."

"W-Why me…?"

The robed man looks at him, "You survived what they tried to do to you… you held onto your hope upon the brink of falling into despair."

"W-What about…"

"They won't remember what you have done." This caused him to look at the masked man. "A spell I have cast onto those of yesterday. They won't remember what you did, your innocence was proven."

"Y-You mean… you did magic…?" Enrique realized. "I-I thought it was just some fantasy…"

"Legends and myths always come from somewhere and always have some hint of truth. Yes, while it may seem childish it is far real than you could imagine…. I can teach it to you…."

Enrique looked at the man upon the offer. Learning magic may seem childish but hearing from the robed man, it was real. Using magic to stop a monster that would have killed him.

If he learns then he can defend not only himself but to help others hold onto their hope, to not give in to despair like him. Coming to a decision, Enrique looked at the man and nodded, "I… I want to learn."

"Then I will teach you the ways… Mahōtsukai," He declared.

* * *

 **The Wizard's Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Mahōtsukai and his Servant**

 _ **2 Years Later…**_

Two years… Two years have passed since that day for him. Even in two years, so much has happened to him. The strangest thing was that no one remembered what he did due to the White Wizard.

Ever since that day he was to be this Mahōtsukai which he learned meant Magician in Japanese, he explained to his mom how he will be 'traveling with a wizard'. At first, he thought she would not allow it or believe him but surprisingly she allowed it. Being taught by the White Wizard, he was traveling around the world for his training during those two years, even visiting his mom and little sister time to time whenever his teacher allows it or on his days off from training. Traveling around the world, he has gained a vast amount of knowledge. He even called the great White Wizard, 'Teacher'. And the White Wizard didn't seem to mind it at all.

While he was going to miss his family greatly, he had to continue his journey. And now, he was in Japan upon his latest travels with the White Wizard. According to his teacher, Japan was where he started his trials as a wizard and so, the White Wizard brought him here to begin his own trial.

It's funny… being taught by the White Wizard for those two years felt not only nostalgic but the way the bond was… it felt so… familiar. He couldn't put a finger on it but he swore he felt it somewhere before.

For Enrique, he is now 18 years old, his hair still the same as ever but his dark brown eyes showed the signs of hope. He was wearing a short-sleeve black jacket that was left unzipped, revealing a white dress shirt underneath. For pants, he was wearing black pants and black shoes. In his hands were bags filled with his personal belongings.

Today was the day he started his trial to fully be considered a Wizard like his teacher. He looks at his teacher who had a cane holstered to his side as they walk up the hill. "Where will we be heading to for my trial, Teacher?" Enrique asked.

"Enrique. For these past few years, you have done very well in your studies. But this task… is only for you to complete." He informed him, much to his surprise. "I will not be joining you on this mission. You must clear it on your own."

"You mean… I'm doing this task alone?"

"Yes. While there are some things you still have to learn, you have to learn on your own." He placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I know you can do great things for you are the Jewel of Hope that this world needs."

Enrique was speechless upon his teacher's words. "I… I understand Teacher."

"Good… You are to go to this town and find… a Phantom."

This causes him to straighten up upon hearing the word. While he learned from the White Wizard, he was also taught the methods to eliminate one. "What's the name of the city?"

"Fuyuki City, a place that will become the main ground for them to find their victims to become Phantoms."

"Yes, sir."

"Be warned, though, the city holds a dark history," He warned.

"What do you mean Teacher?" He asked.

"From old books I have read and gathered, the city held a dangerous yet secret battle between seven individuals," The robed man explained. "The so-called Holy Grail, not the Cup of Christ, applies to a powerful artifact which appears in a cycle of fifty years or so. When it appears, this so-called Grail War begins, otherwise known as The Heaven's Feel. It is a competition between the seven individuals. Whoever is the last one standing shall be the one to claim the Grail and receive a wish for anything they desire."

Hearing this made Enrique frown slightly, "Well that does sound dangerous."

"Indeed but our enemy will see it as an opportunity to drown the world into despair, hence why you are going there," The White Wizard agreed. "Remember my student, the city you will be where _they_ are at. Be careful, the seven individuals will also be caught in the midst of the fights that will soon approach against the enemies of despair that you will face."

"I understand, Teacher, thank you," Enrique bowed.

"Good, and remember what I have taught you… and be careful…" he advised. "Once you are in the city, go to the address I have given you. From there, you will meet a man who makes the Rings much like the few I have given you and the ones I own. Tell him this once you see him, 'A Mahōtsukai keeps their tricks a secret.' I will be watching you on certain days to see your progress of your fight against the enemies of despair. May the light of hope guide you to become the Jewel of Hope."

The raven haired teen nodded with confidence before making his way to the train station. "I won't let you down, Teacher!" He promised before he was gone from his sights.

The White Wizard watched his apprentice enter the station as a soft sigh escapes his lips underneath his helmet. "If only you knew the truth about me, Enrique…" White Wizard said softly, looking at a small photo he kept with him. "If only I could tell you…"

* * *

It didn't take long before the young man entered Fuyuki City as he already began to map out the area for easier ways of travel, escape, and should he need to get to a certain area in time. And it was very difficult as there were many plains, hills, and urban areas to navigate.

Even more was the unusual sense of energy around the city. It felt so different than the energy he has, almost foreign to him. He would have to contact his teacher about it but not now.

"Fuyuki City huh…" he muttered, watching from a rooftop. His stomach grumbles, causing him to sigh. "I forgot to eat…"

Reaching to his buckle, while wearing a ring on his right hand, he placed his hand over it.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A red rune symbol appeared next to him, allowing him to reach in and pull out the cup of ramen he forgot to eat earlier. Using chopsticks, he began to dine on his meal, savoring the taste of the broth that was on the noodles. It was his favorite to eat.

"Ahh…" he said with satisfaction upon finishing his food. "Well… might as well send out a Familiar." He reached in his pocket before pulling out a ring that had the image of a bird. Putting it on, he moved his hand over to the buckle.

 **GARUDA, PLEASE!**

A _floating_ red plastic model frame formed in front of him before assembling itself into a red bird with silver pieces on its body. Seeing it assembled, he puts the Ring on its chest causing it to fly around him happily.

"It's good to see you too, Garu," He smiled at the gem bird. Garuda was his first familiar that his teacher gave him, in the form of a Ring. He liked the bird a lot, thus nicknaming him Garu. "Can you do me a favor and search around for any sighting of _them?_ "

It chirped and nodded before it soon flew off to some searching as it began to patrol the skies. Seeing the red bird fly made him smile before he reaches into his pocket and pull out his phone. Looking at the time, he realized he had to find that shop to get settled. "Crap, I better get going." He cursed under his breath.

Using the same Ring from before, he scans it.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A larger red symbol appeared before him as he reaches in before pulling out what looks to be a silver motorcycle. Getting on the motorcycle, he started the bike as he could hear the engine purring upon ignition as he puts on a black helmet. "Well, time to find that shop." He revved the engine before driving away.

He was given a slip by his teacher about a certain somebody he trusted. He would not only give him a place to stay but also help work on future rings for him to which he already was carrying the stones in his bag. It wasn't long before he reached the destination which was…... An antique shop?

The man looks to be in his middle age as he looks to be opening a shop for the day, the shop is an antique store with the sign saying Antique Shop Omokagedō. The man was wearing dress shirt and pants along with a vest over the shirt. When the owner of the shop took notice of him, he smiled. "Ah, are you a customer? The shop will open in a moment."

"Actually sir, a Mahōtsukai keeps their tricks a secret," Enrique answered in Japanese causing the man's eyes to widen before he looked around to make sure no one was around then at him.

"Please, come in," the man responded, quickly opening the door to allow the teen to enter.

The young Wizard entered the building before the man followed and closing the door. "The only man I knew who said that was-"

"The White Wizard, he is my teacher," Enrique nodded, presenting a ring with a ruby embedded in it.

"Ah, then you are his apprentice."

"Yes sir," he reaches into his pocket before presenting a slip. "He wanted me to give this to you as well as…" he sets the bag down to show the gems he was given. "These."

The man took the slip and looked into the bag as he sighed softly, "So… he wants me to make you some rings?" He said, "Truth be told, I haven't made any rings in decades, young man…."

"But my teacher said you are the only one who knows about this," Enrique explained. "He told me he trusts you as a friend. You shouldn't give up on something like this, I for one think you should hold onto the hope you have and not give up on it. Please, sir, I want to help everyone cherish the hope they have and not fall into despair."

The elder man smiled softly, "Now.. how could I refuse something like that, from someone so passionate?" He said before nodding, "Alright. I'll help you."

Enrique's eyes lit up, "Thank you so much, sir!" He bowed.

"Please, you can call me Wajima."

The young man smiled before he nodded, "Thank you Mr. Wajima." He then looked at his surroundings. "Um… would you like some help around the shop? Since I am staying here and all."

"Hehe, I'd like that very much, young man."

"You got it!" He said with confidence. However, it suddenly brought old memories of two years ago, causing him to stop for a moment. That day still haunts him…

"Something wrong?" Wajima asked. "You look sad."

Enrique shook his head, "Sorry… just old memories are all."

"Well, for now, you just need to dust the antiques in the front. And do be careful." He warned.

"Alright," said Enrique as Wajima helps him get settled in.

The older man took the gems as he walked over to a small area that had very old equipment on it. He wiped them off as the dust that was collecting sowed before placing the gems on the table. He took one of the gems as he began to carve it into a ring.

For Enrique, he was busy dusting off the antiques carefully while humming to himself. To think he was staying here to start his own task from what his teacher told him. And he would be staying here until the task is done. He didn't want people to lose hope… not like him when he nearly fell into despair...

"You're quiet…. I take it that something must've happened to you when you became a wizard?" Wajima questioned him.

"Huh?" He turns his head to Wajima. "It's… just something that changed me two years ago."

"Well, I'm all ears. Tell me what's slumping you down, my boy."

"Nothing to worry about, just the usual 'Missing your family stuff'," The raven haired teen lied.

"Do they know about you being here and a mage?"

"Well… my mother and sister do know about me being here in Japan and my work. She and my little sister are at home in the States."

"What about your father?"

A slight frown marred his features, "Honestly… I don't even know who he is. He left when I was only four while my sister was only two."

Wajima frowned softly. Hearing about this as it seemed he wanted to respond, but he let it slide. "Well, for now. Why don't you take a break? Why not head into town and explore a bit more? Maybe there's something that'll peek your interest?" He offered him.

"Thanks, Mr. Wajima," Enrique smiled. "I'll be back before the sun sets."

"Be careful, weird and bad things have been happening here." He warned.

"Rest assured, I'll be alright."

* * *

It didn't take long for him to start exploring the city on his motorcycle as it was now the afternoon. The city was no doubt a huge place as many people were walking about. Heck, he noticed students walking. While he was no longer in high school, he still learned thanks to his teacher taking the time to teach him the essentials and picking up the essentials from tutors around the world during his travels.

As he rode around, he soon caught the faint whiff of some noodles nearby as his stomach growled. He smirked as he moved towards the smell and came upon a noodle shop. He got off soon before he entered in to find it to be old style along with a classic way of making and cooking the noodles.

"Welcome, young man! Please… sit, eat." The owner offered him.

"Thanks." He thanked as he took a seat by a stool.

"What type do you want?"

"Hmm…" he pondered until his eyes lit up. "I'll take beef ramen, sir."

"Of course," the owner smiled as he began to make his order. "You don't seem to be from around here."

"Nah, just been traveling."

"Oh? That's quite an adventure for someone your age."

"It's better than being in one place," Enrique chuckled.

"Hehe, you must have some stories." He smiled, as he quickly prepared the ramen for him.

"Meh, it's simple travels is all," the young man chuckled.

"Ahh! This smell. I miss it!" A voice called out. Who walked in was a young woman, almost in her mid 20's. She wore a green and yellow striped dress as she walked in and sat down. "One order of Udon Noodles!" She requested.

"Sure thing," the owner nodded and began to make her order.

Enrique on the other hand still continued to enjoy his meal, savoring the delicious taste. Once done he sighed with a smile before noticing the woman.

"Hey! You must be new here?" The girl said to him as she held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Taiga Fujimura."

The young man smiled and returns the handshake. "My name is Enrique. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Taiga."

Taiga's smile grew upon hearing his introduction. "You act very mature for someone your age."

"I may be 18 but I picked up a lot from my teacher," he smiled kindly. "He told me there comes a time that one must be mature, but there are also times when you can be immature."

"Sounds like you have a very good teacher," Taiga noted.

"The best," Enrique replied.

She smiled at him as her order arrives. After eating for a bit she then turned to him, "I take it you're from America huh?"

"Yep but I have also been traveling around the world for two years," he nodded. "And now I'm here at this city but I'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh really? May I ask more about you, Enrique?" She requested.

"Sure why not," he shrugged.

The two then began to talk to each other and got to be familiar with what they do. For Enrique, he learned that Taiga is an English teacher for the local academy that was nearby. Even more learning that she is watching over a high school student who is a year younger than him along with a blonde woman who she became familair with, despite her stoic expression from what she told him.

"Sounds like you have good people to be around," Enrique commented. "You can always put your hope into those you care about."

"Yeah. I just wish they'd stop calling me 'Tora'. I'm not a tiger damn it!" She said, slamming her fist on the table, cracking it. Just how strong was she?

He blinked upon seeing what she did before looking at her. "You don't look like one nor act like one." He pointed out.

"That's what I keep telling them!" She huffed, downing some beer like it was soda.

"I'm sure they will stop sooner or later," he assured before he stood up from his seat. "Well, I should get going, it was nice talking to you Ms. Taiga."

"Same here, maybe next time I can introduce you to Shirou and his friend!" She waved.

Enrique nodded with a smile before leaving the food shop and got onto his motorcycle and drove away.

* * *

He sighed with relief, meeting someone who could become a future friend. It's been too long since he's talked with anyone else other than his master. And while Wajima is also good, meeting more is better. But as he drove around, he soon saw Garuda fly in and chirp.

"Nothing yet huh?" He responded. It nodded with a chirp. "Don't worry Garu, I'm sure you are doing your best. Just keep looking, okay?"

It nodded as it flew around his master before flying into the air. He smiled softly upon seeing his Familiar in full swing. Speaking of which, he never got the chance to check out the museum. "Might as well head there." He decided as he drove to the museum.

It didn't take him long as he saw that they were having an exhibit of legendary heroes of the past. He smiled softly as he entered the building and soon saw the remnants of the heroes that once walked this earth.

He knew their stories by heart due to his studies that the White Wizard taught him. He learned so much as some were sad while others were the inspirations for those of today. Hell, his master owns his fair share of historical artifacts.

He continued his look as he soon came across the exhibit of one Jeanne De Arc. He was very familiar with the history of France since he spent his time there with his teacher. "Huh…" he muttered as he read the plaque. The history described her was spot on before glancing up at the old flag spear. While it was rusted and the flag was tattered with some tears, it still showed the symbol.

"At least they try to keep it in good condition." He crossed his arms.

" _Attention, the exhibit will be closing in 30 minutes. The exihibit will close in 30 minutes."_ He heard the PA announce.

"Guess, I should go…"

" _ **Mas...er….."**_

He blinked, "Was that Garu? Wait, he only chirps." He noted.

He looked around as he then saw a faint glow, emitting from Jeanne's standard. As it continued to glow, he began to hear the voice again as the staff just drew to him, begging for him to be closer.

He slowly took a few steps forward, unaware of his Rings resonating. Slowly reaching his hand out, he soon got hold of the staff but when it did, the flag spear glowed brightly and sucked him in before pushing him down to the ground away. He groaned until he felt the burning feeling, causing him to grasp his hand and noticed a symbol on his hand.

The symbol on his hand showed four wings, three diamonds and a sort of circular shape as it glowed red. It felt like a burning pain but at the same time, it felt like something was trying to usurp his powers but failed and he had a very good guess to _who_ was fighting the influence.

Now, the symbol stopped glowing as the foreign energy that tried to usurp his power was unable to do so due to what's already inside him.

When the burning pain stopped, the light glowed brighter causing him to shield his eyes from the light. Once it died down, he was treated with a sight that stunned him.

The figure that appeared before him was a very beautiful, young woman who looks to be his age. She sported golden blonde hair while the rest was pulled back into a braided ponytail which ran down her back. Her eyes were a gentle amethyst color and against her slightly pale skin, they seemed like actual gemstones. She was dressed in a black like attire that seemed fit for a person of noble descent. Her arms and lower half of her torso were covered in pristine silver armor, the armor that was on her arms more than likely reached up to her shoulders only to be covered by a black colored shawl that covered her upper chest and shoulders. The neck was protected by ornate silver armor as well that was connected by chains to another similar yet slightly smaller piece that rests on her bust. The top of her head was covered by a similarly designed headpiece that ended with small tassels.

Her armor covered her lower torso, arms, and legs. She herself was thin and trim like an athlete, but held the beauty and grace of a model.

On her hip was a silver sword which had images of more ivy wrapped around the hilt and was resting in a black sheath that was decorated with silver, if one included the hilt of the blade itself. She was also wearing a long dark purple skirt as black stockings hug her legs up to her thighs while wearing black boots that are covered with silver armor. Even more was the flag spear in her hand.

Despite the armor, the rather ornate but intimidating sword, and the eyes which revealed much experience in the ways of war, this woman looked like an angel.

The young man was utterly astonished, even shocked upon this. He quickly looks at his hand then at her then his hand again.

"W-What…?" Enrique uttered, trying to find the right words. He recalled what his teacher, the White Wizard, told him _and_ warned him of the dangers of the city but he never expected for it to happen to him. Hell, something like _this_ to happen.

"I am Servant Ruler. I ask you, are you, my master?"

"E-Eh?"

"I repeat myself, are you my master?" She repeated.

"Wait, w-why are you calling me master?" He repeated. "What do you-" he looked at his hand, realizing why she was asking him that question.

While he stared at the mark, the now named Servant stared at her supposed Master. She then glanced to see the mark before she bowed, "Master… I am your sword and shield. I shall serve you and spectate the War."

"Grail…?" He blinked until his eyes widened upon recalling his master's words. "This is what Teacher warned me about!" He grasps his head. "Great, how can I explain it to him now!? I am supposed to complete my Trial not this!"

"Master? Is something wrong?" She asked him. Ruler was confused to what he meant by Trial but as she wonders, she could sense magic her new Master has within him. It was pure and raw, not like Prana but his entire body seemed to act as a large container of the strange yet familiar energy.

"How am I gonna explain to Teacher…" he muttered until a chirp was heard. The two looked up as Enrique saw Garu flying to him, chirping with alarm. "You found one, Garu!? Where?!"

"Master? What is this creature" she asked him, pointing to the familiar?

He facepalmed, realizing the so-called Ruler was here. "Look, I will explain later but right now I have something to do." He looked at Garuda. "Lead me there, Garu. It's time for my first mission of the Trial!"

It chirped as it flew around him before it leads Enrique to his motorcycle as he got on while putting on his helmet. Revving the engine, he soon followed after Garuda to the location.

" _Master. Why are you using your motorcycle? What seems to be the matter?"_ Ruler informed him.

He quickly slams the brake before he looks around. "What the!? How are you-?!"

" _I'm your Servant, Master. I'm able to communicate with you because I am next to you."_ She said before she reformed in front of him. "And I was following you because you left me behind."

He quickly looks back then at her, "What the, How did…" he drags his hand down from his motorcycle helmet. "Ugh… just… give me a moment… this is way different than I realize…"

"Master. Just where are you going? And what was that creature?" She asked him.

"Look, I will explain it later. Right now, a life is in danger and my teacher gave me a task. So right now, I have something to do." He revved the engine again as Garuda flew around him.

Her eyes widen as she then stands tall with her staff, "I shall assist you, Master. If an innocent life is in danger, as a warrior of God, I must protect them."

He stared as he flips the visor of his motorcycle helmet up, the Ruler seeing him raise an eyebrow. "What? You want to help me?" He questioned. "Ruler or whatever your actual name is, I don't mean to be rude but my teacher doesn't want other people involved in this dangerous task he gave me. As his apprentice, he wants to make sure I complete it on my own."

"But, as you're my master…" She points to the mark on his hand, "I am bound to you. I am your sword, thus I must help fight with you. And I am your shield, thus I must protect you and others. "

He sighed as he rubs his eyes, "I have a lot of explaining to do to my teacher…" he muttered. "Alright… but this is not some fight just to warn you."

"Master. I have been in more battles than you can realize. I shall be fine." She smiled softly at him.

To him, he stared at her until his eyes widened upon realization. He stared at her and recognized the staff upon seeing the symbol on the flag.

' _Wait… is she really…?'_ He shook his head before he looks at her again. "Alright…" he sighed before looking at Garuda. "Lead us to the location, Garu."

* * *

Enrique continued to drive through, following Garuda as he soon stopped near a nice looking house. He rushed inside as he came across someone he has already met. On the ground was Taiga, as she seemed to be unconscious and in front of her was that of a monster that Ruler doesn't recognize. The monster was a humanoid like creature. But it's body was mostly light blue with some white and silver on its body. The body seemed scale, and almost armored like. It had two large horns and piercing blood red eyes with a bull's tail on its backside. It was also carrying a large axe.

Behind it was what looks like golems with yellow veins around their bodies, carrying staffs while they had small demon horns.

" _ **So much for putting up a fight,"**_ It huffed as it grabbed Taiga and lifted her up, looking at her. " _ **Now… what does your Hope rely on?"**_

Just as Enrique was about to use his Ring, Ruler called out to the monsters. "DEMONS! Prepare thyself for thine blade, and God's wrath!" She shouted to them as she stabbed the flag spear to the ground.

" _ **Hm?"**_ The monster glanced at the two before it chuckled as it dropped Taiga to the ground. " _ **Hahaha, guess two humans have dropped by to stop me? How pathetic."**_

"I am no human, monster. I am Ruler!" She said, drawing out her blade as she quickly appeared in front of the horned monster.

" _ **A Servant?"**_ The horned beast noted as it blocked the rapier while being pushed back considerably. " _ **I have seen those like you. However, our lord deems you all as nothing but weaklings. This so-called Grail you think is so 'holy' is nothing but a wish that we will use!"**_

"I will not let you demons dare touch the Holy Grail!" She growled, pushing him through the walls and into the garden.

The monster she considered a demon chose to hold his ground, using the base of his staff to block her attack. While she is a Servant, she was extremely strong, unlike the ones he's faced in the past. Ruler growled as she continued to push him, slowly easing him into the pond before she broke off of the clash and sliced its horn off.

" _ **Why you…"**_ he growled until he rammed her into the wall. She gasped upon the amount of force he used to ram her. Just as she was about to raise her sword, the horned beast stops her by catching her wrist but with considerable difficulty. " _ **You Servants are in our way. We will kill the Masters before you can expect it."**_ It growled out.

"Hey, Minotauros!" Enrique grinned and puts on a Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

The seal formed next to him as he quickly swipes his hand across it, showing something now in his hand. The gun was of a unique design. It was silver and bulky with a closed fist mounted on it. Pulling the trigger, he fired at the Ghouls, shooting them down with his gun.

"Mas...ter?" Ruler gawked.

"Man, Teacher really was right about you guys being here in this city," He sighed with slight boredom before he grinned. "But good enough for me." He fired a few rounds, the bullets actually harming the horned monster. The impact caused it to reel back, finally feeling the attacks.

" _ **Impossible… those are silver bullets! You… You're a Mahōtsukai, aren't you?!"**_ The monster realized.

Enrique couldn't help but chuckle as he twirls the gun while Ruler was surprised that her Master was able to harm such a foul demon. Even more how the bullets were made of silver, truly used for a holy purpose.

"You're right about that," Enrique replied as he put on a ring that had an image of a hand, similar to the one on his buckle.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the centre much bigger than before with switches on either side of it. Enrique then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the centre before the belt began to...sing.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

Enrique held up his left hand with the ruby circular gem on it. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt. "Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Swiping the ring, Enrique held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Enrique's form. As his body passed through it, it emerged and changed.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

Upon seeing the new form, it startled the Minotaur while Ruler was truly stunned. As a woman devoted to God in the past (and still devoted), she never thought to witness a man adorned in armor, all from magic. Even more when pure magic was considered a very rare art in this era.

"Master…?" Ruler got out. She now could literally _feel_ the power he has. It really wasn't Prana… it was pure Mana, _the natural magic energy of the world!_

"Raise the curtain, coz it's Showtime." He declared, moving the robe that was connected to his waist to the side.

 **(Cue Kamen Rider Wizard OP Theme - Life is Showtime)**

The Wizard casually approaches the kaijins as the latter was angered upon seeing the Mahōtsukai. " _ **Don't just stand there! Get him!"**_ He ordered the human-size golems.

The golems nodded before they rushed towards the Wizard. The Wizard simply raised his gun and fired at the first few that tried to get close. He ducked under their spears before he pivoted and kicked at the golems, driving them back.

Leaping into the air, he fired down at the golems and sent them scattering. Landing on his feet, Wizard flipped the handle and a blade shot out the front, converting his weapon into a sword for melee combat.

Three golems swung down and he blocked their spears with his sword. He pushed against them and slashed them in the chest, sending them staggering.

Ruler couldn't help but be amazed how her Master was fighting off the golems with ease. It was like he was trained to fight these types of 'demons'. First, his weapon was a gun and now it acts like a sword.

For Minotauros, he was infuriated, no, he was _angered_ that the Ring-bearing Wizard is here of all places _and_ defeating his Ghouls.

"Let's bring the heat!" Wizard announced as he opened the hand-shaped attachment of his weapon.

 **COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HAND!**

Presenting his hand, he moved it over to the attachment, his weapon responding.

 **FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

Wizard swung and fired arcs of flame from his blade, striking the golems. They were engulfed in flames and exploded.

Now this truly angered the Phantom as it pointed at Wizard.

" _ **This isn't over Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai! I**_ **will** _ **drive my target into despair to bring forth a new Phantom!"**_ The Minotauros vowed before he ran as the last of the golems provided him a chance to escape. As much as Wizard wanted to go after him, he had to deal with the golems in front of him since they were in his way.

"Guess it's me and you guys then," he chuckled as he twirls the blade, converting the weapon to its gun mode.

The golems rushed at the Wizard but he dodges each strike they try to bring before delivering a palm thrust to the next attacker. Once pushed away, he fired a few rounds to its chest. After dealing with the Ghoul, he blocked another attack with his hand as he defended himself before delivering a roundhouse kick.

"Gotta do better than that, Ghouls," he taunted.

"Master watch out!" Ruler sounded off as she charged ahead and struck a Ghoul that almost sneak attacked him.

Wizard quickly took notice before he fired another Ghoul. "Guess I gotta end this." He declared as he opened the hand on his weapon.

 **COME ON SHOOTING, SHAKE HAND!**

Presenting his hand, he moved it over to the attachment once again.

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

Wizard performed a backflip and while upside down he fired a bombardment of fireballs. Each hit formed seals before they all exploded into flames as he landed on his feet. He chuckled softly before glancing at Ruler who watched the entire fight.

 **(End Song)**

He definitely had some explaining to do since the Phantom got away.

Before more thoughts come to mind, Wizard's phone rang and he answered.

"Hey, Marie. Yeah, I'm fine. Just in the middle of work. Yeah, _that_ kind of work. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I'll see you on mom's birthday. Yes, I promise I will bring you another souvenir like always."

He ended the call as he sighed, seeing the damage around the place. "I'm sure Teacher will fix up this mess…" he muttered. His teacher didn't want others to fully be aware of the kaijins and so he would fix the damage while making sure no one was hurt.

"Master!"

"Hm?" He turned his head to Ruler, realizing she was still here. "Oh…"

"I wasn't aware that magi in this era were capable of fighting like that," Ruler said.

"Well, I'm not exactly what you call Magi," He responded. "I'm a Mahotsukai, a mage or magician in translation."

"A wizard, of course," Ruler nodded. "But you won't need to fight alone. I can be your sword and shield."

He facepalmed, realizing she won't back down from this situation at all. While she was capable of standing up against the Phantom, there are bound to be stronger ones eventually. "Alright, I'll allow it…" he finally accepted. "Now I gotta explain to my Teacher about this. Great…but first. Gotta give Garuda some extra help."

 **UNICORN, PLEASE!**

 **KRAKEN, PLEASE!**

Two floating plastic model frames, not unlike Garuda's, appeared. The one on his left was blue while the one on his right was yellow as they assembled, forming a unicorn and a kraken with two small horns.

Removing the corresponding rings from his fingers, he put them into the two familiars.

"Go and search for the Phantom," Wizard instructed. Garuda chirped while the other two Familiars nodded their head before it flew off in search for the Phantom.

"Your fighting style is very acrobatic." She commented as she watched the creatures fly or gallop away from them.

"I thought it adds flair and style," He admitted. "Plus Teacher believes that the combat skills required won't damage the Rings."

"Who is this 'Teacher' you speak of?"

"As I told you, I'll explain later but right now I have to head to the antique store." Enrique sighed as he walks over to his motorcycle.

He stopped for a moment before looking back at Ruler.

"Firstly…" he looks at her armor. "I don't mean to be rude but people would wonder why there is a woman like you wearing armor and carrying a sword and a flag spear."

"My apologies," she apologized before she tried to astralize herself but for some reason, she can no longer able. "Strange, I can't astralize anymore, Master."

"What? You mean the whole vanishing and reappearing you did before?" His new Servant nodded. "Why can't you be able to astralize anymore?"

"I wish I know, Master," Ruler admitted. The young man sighed, "Do you have any way to at least blend in, so you can fit in with the normal crowd?"

She nodded to his question before light surrounded her. Once the light died down to reveal a new form of attire. Instead of the armor, she was now wearing a sleeveless white dress shirt that exposes her arms completely while wearing a short, black tie. For pants, she was wearing black shorts. She was also wearing black stockings that reach up to her thighs while wearing black shoes to match the style.

He was rather mesmerized by her looks now that he mentioned it before he shook his head to push those thoughts aside. He got on his motorcycle before presenting an extra motorcycle helmet to her. "Get on…" he offered.

Ruler nodded as she hopped on and held onto him before he soon drove off back to the shop.

* * *

He sighed softly as he was driving to the antique shop he was now staying at. Glancing at the young woman behind him, he was still left wondering why him? He was told by his teacher about the 'game' this city holds and the dangers.

"Ruler, I don't intend to get involved in this game." He informed while keeping his eyes on the road.

"What? But you were chosen, master. Once someone is chosen by the Grail, they can't stop until it's done or…. You know…"

"I'm not going to kill the other Masters since my Teacher told me that as a Mahotsukai, you can _never_ use the magic to harm innocent people. I have no interest in this 'game'. Nor do I need to make a wish."

"But, if that's the case, then why would the Grail choose you?"

"Beats me." He informed. "And I want nothing, I don't need anything."

"I may be a Spirit, but even I can tell a lie from someone." She frowned at him.

He stopped the motorcycle as it parked right in front of the shop. "Ruler, I don't think it is right to see what I want. I chose to leave it because _he_ never came back to my life. As much as I want to know, I chose to leave it and focus on what's ahead."

"But…. Mast-"

"No more." He pressed on before he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I was being rude to you but… I can't let this game affect my trial, okay?"

She remained quiet throughout the drive, before nodding in understanding as they drove closer to the store. Once there, he soon stopped as he got off of the bike and made his way to the door, with Ruler following suite.

The two entered the shop but the moment they did, Enrique stood straight upon who they saw. With Wajima, who was drinking tea, was the White Wizard himself with his back to them.

The robed man stood up as he turned around to see his apprentice and the young woman with him. "Enrique…. I thought I told you to _not_ be a part of this war…." He scolded him.

"Teacher…" Enrique bowed upon seeing the White Wizard. The Ruler only stared at the man, having a surprised look upon seeing this robed man.

The White Wizard glanced at the woman, his amber visor boring into her eyes. To Ruler, it looked eerie but she can detect a pure sense of justice and hope yet she could see behind the visor was… guilt? What was the robed man hiding?

Failing to notice the White Wizard divert his attention to Enrique, the robed man approached his student. "Did you receive markings of those for this cursed game?"

Enrique lowered his head and nodded, "What should I do, Teacher? You warned me about it this morning but now…"

"Let me see your hand," he replied.

The Wizard reached his hand out to him, the older wizard examining his hand, only to see the markings. However, he recalled the rules of the cursed game which gave him somewhat relief. "While you do have the markings, it brings some relief to me and to you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I have read, those of true magic are to not be bothered. You and I both wield true magic unlike them." He explained. "While they have this so called 'Prana', you and I use pure, raw Mana, the source of our magic or 'magecraft' as they would call it. While some attempt to study their 'True Magic', you and I use a radically different system. So in a sense while they would not consider ours to be 'True Magic' For the both of us that uses this system it is no more true than the fact the world continues to move on"

"So… our Mana is radically different from their Prana…?"

"Correct. It takes a long time to replenish once it is used up but you and I, we regain it quickly due to our Hope. They only can perform small-scale spells utilizing an individual's internal storage while the both of us can perform a vast amount of spells, big or small."

He then turns to Ruler, looking at her carefully before he sighed with annoyance once more, "And you seem to have become not only the 8th Master but have one of the most powerful Heroic Spirits as well…" He groaned out loud, "Truly you have done too much for me to help…" he looks at his apprentice. "Have you defeated the Minotauros?"

"No Teacher, it escaped when it used its Ghouls as a method to prevent me from chasing it."

"Target?"

"A woman by the name Taiga Fujimura," He answered.

"I see… continue your task of eliminating the Phantoms."

"What about her home?"

"I already repaired it as well as making sure no evidence was there. She will simply think it was a dream."

"Understood, Teacher," he bowed.

"Excuse me… But I would like some an... swers-" Ruler soon groaned before she fell to the ground. In moments, Enrique soon saw her body fading and disappearing in front of him.

"What the? Teacher, what is wrong with her!?"

The great White Wizard stared at the woman before he reached to the ring holders on his chest and pulled one out.

"Use this," White Wizard presented a Ring. "Place it on her right hand and initiate the spell."

His apprentice got hold of the new Ring before he places it on Ruler's right middle finger. Once on, he brought her hand to his waist.

 _ **PLEASE,**_ **PLEASE!**

Golden light began to surround Ruler's hand as it soon spreads throughout her entire body. Once the glow died down, Ruler slowly opened her eyes as she noticed she was now alright and no longer fading. Upon seeing this caused Enrique to look at his teacher.

"How did you…"

"They typically require Prana in order to stay here but something caused her to change to our Mana since you and I only have Mana. While more stronger than Prana, it will only require a small amount due to its strength. And her body isn't used to it yet. This ring shall help for now until her body is fully able to use your Mana" His teacher explained. "More so is she is now empowered by your Hope instead of the cursed game's 'Holy Grail'. While Servants are full of magic, they rely on Prana unlike us. But it seems a predicament has caused her to rely on your Mana instead. Tell me, what happened when she appeared?"

"I remember the mark glowing and fading as if…"

"Something prevented it?" His teacher guessed much to his surprise. "It is because of what lies inside us, my student. 'It' hates having any form of control over it and we are barely the exceptions and it will not let the Grail usurp its powers."

"T-Thank you…" Ruler said weakly as the energy flows into her, restoring her body slowly.

"You… I believe you should understand why he has told you about why we can't harm the innocent." White Wizard informed the woman.

"You…. don't need to harm… to win the Grail…" She said weakly, "Just need to be the last one… standing… doesn't mean they can't be alive…"

"Hope you can keep your word," White Wizard said before looking at Wajima. "The tea was wonderful as always, Wajima. I will return in two days." He bowed as he held a cane but with a trained eye, it was a sheathed sword.

"Stay safe, old friend. I'll have your pupil's rings done soon." Wajima informed.

The White Wizard nodded before glancing at Ruler, "You too, don't let yourself fall into despair. For a woman like you should know for the Lord shall never turn his back on you."

Ruler was surprised how a robed wizard knows what she believes in. Pushing that thought aside, she nodded, "He is my Master, I won't allow him to be harmed."

A tint of red spreads across Enrique's cheeks, causing him to look away to hide it. Although the White Wizard took notice of it, causing him to chuckle mentally upon his student's reaction of her words.

"Another thing." He spoke out causing the duo to turn to him once more. "Just because Prana has its limitation does not make them any lesser than us. I have seen countless Mages do the insane and the fantastical with Prana." Then he spoke more gravely. "Just because we have freedom in our powers does not make us superior, we are still very much mortal and all it takes is a clever mage to kill you." Causing Enrique to gulp a bit. "Now take care." He said seeing the situation was resolved, the White Wizard brought a Ring to his waist to initiate a spell.

 **TELEPORT, NOW!**

A white circle formed under the older Wizard before he vanished from their sights.

Seeing him gone, Ruler looked at her Master, "Who was that…?"

"I call him Teacher but he is titled the White Wizard," Enrique explained. "He taught me to wield magic for two years."

"I'm… still surprised to see that there's people who can actually use magic..." Ruler noted.

Enrique raised an eyebrow before he shook his head before looking at Wajima. "Mr. Wajima, this is Ruler, to what she calls herself." He introduced her. "Ruler, this is Wajima, he is the owner of this shop. I help him around since I am staying here."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Ruler bowed in respect.

"Heh, likewise. Feel free to rest here along with Enrique. Though, will warn you there's only two rooms. So you two will have to share." He informed them.

"Eh?" Enrique cocked an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that, Mr. Wajima?"

"I said, that there's only two rooms. You're going to have to share yours with her." He repeated.

He blinked once.

He blinked twice.

"Oh…" He said before, "WHAT!?"

He never thought about this situation one bit. Since Ruler has to stay by his side, it basically meant she would be staying with them. There were two rooms, one for Wajima and one for himself. And since Ruler was now staying, he had to share the room with her.

Oh this was just great!

He groaned, rubbing his eyes to prevent a headache. "Fine…" he sighed.

Wajima smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot," he presented four new Rings. The first Ring was similar to his flame Ring but it had a yellow topaz gem. The second Ring had an emerald gem, shaped in a triangle while having a similar frame. The third ring was a sapphire blue color with in the shape of a diamond. The fourth Ring had the image of a dragon with a shield.

"Hope you enjoy them." He smiled.

"Any idea what they do?" Enrique asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. I only listen to the whispering of the magic stones."

The young teen smiled, "I appreciate it, Mr. Wajima."

"Your welcome." They heard a clock ring out. "Oh, looks like it's time to close the shop since it is getting late."

"We best head to bed as well, Master." Ruler informed.

Enrique sighed as he went to his new room. Once there, he looks at Ruler. "Ruler, you don't have to call me 'Master', just call me by my name."

"I apologize, but I cannot." She bowed to him. "Also… what were those demons, you've faced earlier?"

"Those monsters that you called 'demons', that was a Phantom while those golems were Ghouls to what Teacher taught me," He explained, recalling the lessons from White Wizard. "The Phantoms are monsters that are constructs of pure Mana. They are born from Gates."

"Gates…?"

"People with the potential to use magic."

"So, those who could become Masters as well?"

"No…" he said grimly. "Originally they were people that have the potential to use magic but it went into a deep slumber and cannot use magic by any means conceivable safely." He explained "But if a Gate falls into crushing despair, losing all hope… a Phantom emerges, killing the Gate and take over their identity."

Ruler's eyes widen from this information. "Does…. That mean.. That's what happened to you?"

Memories of that day returned, causing him to shake his head upon the memory. "The Phantom didn't emerge from me." He raised his head. "The reason being was that I held onto my Hope."

"Master…." Ruler said softly.

"It is a reminder to what happened to me…" he admitted. "Seeing innocent people who didn't even know turn into monsters…"

"I believe God didn't want someone like you to suffer such a fate."

His brows furrowed, a frown appearing once more, "My life was nearly ruined that day. No one did anything to stop it. The only person who did was Teacher. He gave me a second chance, he helped me become a better person than I was two years ago. My mom and little sister knew my innocence and the White Wizard had to erase other people's memories to forget what I supposedly have done."

"Do, they know about your new life?"

"My mom and little sister understand what I am currently doing. They know my work of fighting the Phantoms as well as my traveling around the world with my Teacher."

"Aren't they worried about you?" She asked him.

He sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, "They are but they understand why I am doing this. To stop the Phantoms from drowning the world into despair. I rather not let others fall into despair like I have."

Ruler was astonished to hear such a tale and a vow. It made her smile as she nodded before she got on her knee, "Master. I am surprised to hear such a vow, from someone so kind… As you command, I shall help you defeat these 'Phantoms' and save as many Gates as possible." She vowed to him.

He looks at her, now understanding how devoted she is to help him stop the monsters he will be facing. It was… nice for a change. "T… Thanks, Ruler…"

She smiled softly, "Now. You best head to bed, Master. You need rest." She ordered him.

Enrique yawned, "Yeah you're right about that… have to restore the Mana I used up to fight…" He stretched before he fell back onto the bed. "Good night."

"Good night… Master…" she smiled softly as she knelt down and closed her eyes. Sleeping in that posture and stance. Seeing this made Enrique look at her for a moment before he looked under the bed to check something. Seeing what he was looking for, he pulled it out to reveal a small mattress.

"Here…"

She opened her eyes and looked at the mattress, "Master… I couldn't possible take this."

"You are staying, remember?" He reminded.

"But I-"

"No buts, Ruler."

She flinched but nodded as she crawled into the mattress and easily went out like a light as he heard soft breathing from her. He chuckled softly before he reached to his bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into sleep.

* * *

 _As the night began, Taiga quickly sat up, looking around as she noticed her home was normal. She swore she remembered being confronted by a giant Minotauros and weird golems. Heck she remembered beating up a few!_

" _Taiga-san, you're finally awake." She looked to see a young teenager with short auburn hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a baseball jersey t-shirt and a blue slim straight jeans. "You were asleep when I got here."_

" _Ugh…" Taiga rubbed her head. "Where's your blonde friend?"_

" _Oh… she is out by the pond. Don't know why?"_

 _Taiga was wondering what just happened. Was it a dream? "Well... thank you for coming, Shiro. I'll get things ready for some dinner." She smiled as she got up and head to the kitchen._

" _Let me take care of it," Shirou insisted._

" _Shirou, you don't have to."_

 _He was about to argue until someone called out. "Shirou." He raised his head to see a young woman in her late teens with blonde hair and soft white skin. Her eyes were an emerald green color while wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with a ribbon. Around her legs was a long dark blue skirt. Her expression was stoic and behind her eyes was that of a warrior._

" _There's something I think you have to see."_

 _Shirou sighed before looking at Taiga, "Alright, you can cook dinner." He allowed before he followed the blonde._

" _Shirou….. There was another Master and Servant here…." She informed him._

" _Eh? But it doesn't look like it."_

" _That is what I thought until…" she rolled up sleeve before reaching in the pond and pulled out what surprised Shirou._

 _A large horn._

" _I detected this." She finished._

" _That's… a big horn…"_

" _What's strange is that the horn isn't exactly organic…. More like it was mashed together by magic." She informed him._

" _Magic?" He recalled a few lessons from a certain tsundere. "It's not magecraft?"_

 _She shook her head, "I recall something back in the past. Magic can construct many objects but it is very rare in today's time. Hardly exists..." she hefted the horn. "Whoever was here sliced this off of something."_

" _But Taiga-san would have heard it and know about it." He pointed out._

" _Remember, you found her asleep on the ground. Anything could've happened when she was out… Plus…" she glanced at the tree near by. As she walked over and touched it, a faint glow emitted from the tree, "It's obvious someone repaired everything after their fight… Whoever was here, had a strong aptitude for magic… Almost on par with Morgana herself." She muttered the last part to herself._

" _Ano… should we show that horn to Tohsaka-san?" He suggested._

" _No….. for now, I think we should keep this to ourselves. For all we know, she could've been involved with this." She said to him._

" _Hai…"_

* * *

 _In another location, within a mansion was a girl who was looking out the window. She is a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She is wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and long black socks._

 _It has been a day since that encounter with Berserker and her Master. It brought slight chills upon the memory but she rather not focused on that._

" _I take it, you sensed it too?" A voice called out. What appeared was a man, with white hair, darkened skin and onyx colored eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with a red trench coat and silver armored boots. He also showed a lot of confidence. "That surge of power?"_

" _Yeah but an Eighth Servant? There is supposed to be_ only _seven. Something isn't right_."

" _I know… But anything is possible in this war." He nodded, "Question is, what do you want to do about it?"_

" _We find out who is the Master and the class Servant they have." She decided._

" _And? What action do you want to take?" He asked, spite the fact he knows the answer already._

" _To get their Command Seals." She said with resolve._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well! That is the introduction of my new story. Not only the mahoutsukai has a Ruler class Servant but there is a storm coming for the Grail War. And who is the White Wizard and what is his role in this? We will have to find out soon folks. Also, this story will also follow the Unlimited Blade Works Route as well. Plus the reason for the rating is because if you recall, Fate/Stay Night was originally a visual novel so you know where I am getting at.

Also, I am also looking for some BETA readers for this story as well. The requirements are that you must be familiar with not only Kamen Rider Wizard but also with Fate/Stay Night UBW and have knowledge on both lores. PM me if you are interested. You guys are welcome to make a cover image if you want too.

Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Let me know what you think of this chapter and want to see more. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Fight of the Minotaur

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am back with the second chapter of A Wizard's Fate. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as well as the Servant that our mahoutsukai earned. As some of you may know, I am taking my time with the stories I write so I can get it well written and checked over so please be patient. Also to give you a heads up, I will be making another profile soon (ShadowBladeSoldier) and the stories on that profile will revolve around stuff that doesn't involve Kamen Rider crossovers or certain JRPGs. Not to mention I have a special announcement which will be at the bottom Author's Note once you finish reading the chapter so look forward to it. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Overwatch: Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

" _ **Phantom**_

* * *

 _Minotauros was walking down the docks of Fuyuki, rubbing the spot of his missing horn. While he did escape, it didn't change the fact he lost a horn to a mere Servant. His nose flared with smoke coming out of his nostrils._

" _ **Damn it! Damn that Mahoutsukai!"**_ _Minotauros growled,_ _ **"He stopped my plans…. Next time, I'll finish him off…."**_

" _Ho? You lost to someone?" A voice called out, causing the Phantom to raise his head to the source._

" _ **Master**_ _ **Phoenix**_ _," Minotauros bowed upon noticing a figure by a railing. It was a humanoid with dark blue eyes, like a red and gold medieval knight with a large golden plume on his head. On his back was a massive sword as his eyes showed the feeling of a being who wishes to fight anytime, anywhere._

" _ **You mind explaining how you managed to screw up after making that ruckus with the Ghouls?"**_ _The Phoenix asked. He turned to face Minotauros as the armored skin faded in red smoke and markings, revealing a man with short black hair and a matching moustache and goatee dressed in all red clothing._

" _ **My apologies, but I was interrupted by unexpected guests,"**_ _Minotauros explained._

" _Oh? Was it those Masters and their servants?"_

" _ **No… it was a Magic User who ruined my plans…**_ _Footsteps were heard behind Minotauros as he took notice of the figure approaching. "_ _ **Madame Medusa…"**_ _he bowed._

 _She was lovely as a Phantom to her kind as her human form was to humans. she stood proud and strong but still held a lovely figure with her body crafted to look almost like a uniform of some kind. A gold band hung on her hips which fell at her back like tails of a dress uniform. Her outfit was a styled pattern of black, white, and violet falling from her shoulders over her chest with a gold crest in the middle. Her shoulders were covered with gold beak-like shoulder pads which enhanced her intimidating posture. Her face was mostly covered by a violet helmet which was covered in reptile scales with her eyes shielded by a black visor. Her mouth was visible, her skin pale with with feminine pink lips._

" _ **Was it the White Wizard?"**_ _She asked._

" _ **No… this Wizard is a new one…"**_

 _This got their attention. While they were aware of the White Wizard, they never thought to hear about another Wizard but for Medusa, her smile grew._

 _What a coincidence indeed._

" _ **Our mission will continue on,"**_ _she assured. "_ _ **To make sure we Phantoms make the Gates lose all hope, so that new Phantoms can be born."**_

 _She glanced at Minotauros as she changes into her human form. Her form was a very attractive young woman with flawless skin and long black hair. She was wearing a dress that hugs her body lovingly with a few bracelets on her left arm. "So that our leader will once again hold the sabbat to bring forth our kin and take the Grail."_

" _ **I understand,"**_ _The horned Phantom bowed in understanding._

" _If you do, forget about this new magic clown and get to work on the Gate already!"_

" _ **Yes sir."**_ _He bowed once more before leaving._

 _Once gone, Phoenix grinned, "so… another Wizard, eh?"_

 _Medusa could only smirk, "Guess it explains why he was angered about not having a certain Phantom with us. White Wizard must have took this new Wizard in and trained him."_

" _Sounds like a challenge for me." Phoenix couldn't help but ancticipate a fight knowing that there could someone he can finally fight._

" _Patience Phoenix, you will get a chance," Medusa assured, earning a huff from him._

" _What about those Servants and Masters? They are loaded with more than enough energy that we can create special Phantoms."_

" _Our leader believes we will find the right opportunity to cause one to fall into despair, we simply need to find the right… trigger."_

" _Now that is what I like to hear," grinned Phoenix._

* * *

 **The Wizard's Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fight of the Minotaur**

Morning arrived in Fuyuki City as the Antique store that Wajima owns was beginning to open for the day. For Enrique, it was his second day of his Trial to become a full-fledged Mahoutsukai. Upon waking up, he noticed Ruler was up and preparing food for him in his room. She seemed to focus and the smell of the food was great as it began to make him drool from the upcoming taste.

"Um… morning," Enrique finally spoke up.

"Ah, good morning Master." she smiled, handing him some bacon and eggs.

He blinked as the smell soon entered his nostrils, causing him to look at it. Grabbing a utensil, he soon took a bite and the moment it did, his eyes widened. He took another bite as a warm smile graced his lip. "This tastes amazing! Never thought to eat breakfast that tastes so good."

"Heh, truth be told, I used to cook a lot back in my times when I was on my own." She admitted.

He looked at Ruler as he set the plate by the nightstand. Upon hearing about her, he needed answers about this mess he was dragged into. While his master said that his magic is different than the others, it would still bring attention. However, he wasn't willing to let his guard down due to the Phantoms.

"Ruler, there are some questions I have been meaning to ask you." said the young Mahoutsukai.

"Of course Master," she nodded as she sat across from him.

"So… what is your role as a Ruler?" He asked, curiously.

"I am to act as a mediator, a referee if you will," she explained. "And I don't desire the Grail and I do not take any sides of the Grail War."

Hearing this gave Enrique some relief knowing that he won't have to deal with the wish that is given to the winner. He had no need for a wish and he had no desire to win, only to fight the Phantoms as part of his Trial. It is merelly a wish, simple as that.

"So you don't desire this 'Grail' and you're neutral for the most part?" He clarified. She nodded in response. "What else?"

"As a Ruler, I am given command seals for each Servant that is summoned. It is a formality so that I can evoke punishment amongst any Servant that goes against the War or the Grail."

Now, this surprised the raven haired teen. His master mentioned that Masters in the Grail War have a Servant but for a Servant to command other Servants? Now that was interesting and surprising to hear. Then again, his Servant mentioned she acts as a mediator to make sure the others follow rules. It would make sense.

"So… why you? If you _are_ a Ruler class, then why appear now?"

"I don't know why, but it seems there could be future trouble for this Grail War. Hence why I was summoned."

"I don't blame you," He crossed his arms. "Teacher mentioned the Phantoms would try to use that Grail to automatically turn the world into Phantoms. Not to mention, they would try and make a Servant or Master who is naturally Gates fall into despair to make it easier to obtain it."

"Why would they want this? This is an insult to God himself!"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "My teacher said this Trial I am starting, I can't request his help and he cannot intervene any of my situations, I have to deal with the problems on my own. The only thing he is allowed to do is repair the damages of each battle to make sure no one knows what the Phantoms can do."

"So you are taking a test to truly become a wizard?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "I still have more to learn but hey, if I have to learn the rest on my own in order to pass, then I will do just that and not give up on my Hope, nor let others fall into despair."

"Master…" Ruler said softly before smiling, "Then I shall still assist you and saving these Gates."

"I know, you told me that yesterday," he sighed before raising his head to look at her. "Even if you are not on either side of the Grail War and don't desire it, you sure you want to help me fight the Phantoms?"

"If innocent life and the Grail are in danger. Then I must fight to my last breath." She bowed to him.

He scratched his head for a moment before he sighed, "Alright… Teacher didn't mention about a Servant helping me… some loophole… What about these rules?"

"The rules can be summed up as either kill the Servants and send them back to the Throne of Souls or kill their Masters. Without someone to supply the Servants Prana, the Servants will disappear. Other than that, there are no rules against making allies or what tactics can be used."

Enrique couldn't but frown at the thought of killing humans, or in general. Even as a mahoutsukai in training, his teacher taught him to _never_ use the powers to kill or harm the innocent.

He stood up as he walks over to his bag and grab a fresh set of clothes. "Mind if you leave the room so I can change?"

"Of course." She nodded to me as she left the room.

The moment she left the room, he sighed with relief as he removed his black pajama shirt, revealing his chest but just as he was about to put on his new set of clothes, he took notice of a pair of glowing red eyes in the mirror. The feeling he knew as a frown marred his features.

"Shut it…" he frowned. "I am not giving up on my Hope and you know it."

If one was able to hear it, it was a growl of a creature before it faded away. He couldn't forget those eyes, the eyes of what dwells inside him. While he has acted more mature after the White Wizard took him in and helped him, he could never forget about the Phantom inside him. He still wonders what type of Phantom resides in him.

He will _never_ give up on the Hope he held onto, he will _not_ fall into despair again.

Taking a deep breath, he continues to remove his clothing before changing into a fresh set of clothes. While wearing the same jacket, he was wearing a simple gray shirt underneath and dark blue pants and black shoes. Once ready, he opened the door of his room and walks out to see Ruler already in her casual attire to fit in with the crowd.

"Since you are staying here, Ruler, just remember you will have to help Wajima around, okay?" He reminded.

"Of course, Master." She nodded.

"And please, don't keep calling me Master around others," He sighed. "Just call me by my name since we are friends."

"I-I shall try…" She nodded.

He smiled, "Something is better than nothing from what Teacher told me."

"He seems very wise…."

"Wisest one of all," Enrique smiled, recalling the times during the travels when White Wizard taught him so much about the history, the training, the reason to how he is now. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to become a better person." He glanced at Ruler. "Come on, I'm sure Mr. Wajima needs some help."

"Of course."

* * *

As time passed in the shop, Ruler was dusting off the armor, weapons, and shields that were stored up, making them shine like they were brand new which impressed Wajima.

For Enrique, he was by the register as he was fiddling with the four new Rings that Wajima made. He was curious to what they can do and their capabilities. Even more how the first three Rings look similar to his Flame Ring

' _I wonder what these Rings can do…?'_ He thought with curiosity. While he does know some Spells, that being Connect, Please, and a few others he has in his arsenal, he still had to learn more.

Just as he was about to fiddle with the Rings more, he heard the bell of the door opening, causing him to put the Rings in his pocket.

"Welcome," Enrique called out as he heard the door open. The person who entered was a teenager who looks to be a year younger than him with short auburn hair and golden brown eyes. He was also wearing a uniform that looks to be from the local academy he drives by sometimes. But to Enrique, he could see something behind the teen's eyes that he was familiar with all too well.

Survivor's guilt.

"Ah, Shirou-san, you arrived just in time," Wajima noticed as he walked out of his little workshop and walks over to him. "Can you help fix the heater."

"Of course, Wajima." He smiled softly as he walked over to the heater as he began to tinker with it.

Enrique blinked before he walks over to Wajima, "You know him, Mr. Wajima?"

"Ah yes. He helped me when my hip gave out. Carried me 6 miles to the hospital." Wajima smiled, "This is Shirou Emiya."

He looked at Shirou who was fixing the heater. "So you're Shirou?" Enrique asked before he smiled. "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Enrique took his hand and returns a handshake. "I take it you are from the local academy?"

"Yeah," He then took notice of Enrique's appearance. "Ano… shouldn't you be in the Academy as well…?"

The raven haired teen shook his head, "I travel a lot so I learned through the places I go to. I was basically tutored."

"Oh…" Shirou murmured before he stopped the repairs and allowed Wajima to test it.

Wajima turned on the heater as it was finally working once again much to his relief. "I appreciate it, Shirou-san," Wajima thanked. "You are full of surprises when it comes to fixing things."

"It's nothing really," He admitted. "I should get going now."

"Okay, take care," Wajima waved as Shiro left the store.

"Master?" Ruler called out to him softly.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Enrique glanced at the blonde.

"That person who left…." She said to him, "That was a Master…"

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow, "You mean… Shirou… is a Master?" Ruler nodded, causing Enrique to sigh heavily. "Well, that's one person to see… great…" He looked at Wajima. "I'll be heading out to look around to see anything of those Phantoms."

"Be careful."

He nodded before he opened the door and walked to his motorcycle. Putting on his helmet, he started the engine as the ignition roared out. "Never gets old," he chuckled to himself.

"Excuse me…" A voice called out, sounding feminine.

He raised his head as he saw through his motorcycle visor of the person who called out to him. Standing there was a young woman with blonde hair and giving him a cold glare.

"You're a Master…. Aren't you?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He flipped his visor up to see a clear look of her. "What are you talking about?"

"I can sense it. You're a Master, and your Servant is inside…" She glared at him.

He blinked before he realized who she is. The woman in front of him is a Servant. "Yeah, so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So? So we must fight…" she glared at him as she got into a stance.

"Saber, wait!" A voice called out as Enrique turned and sees Shirou running up to her. He panted softly as he placed his hand on her, "He doesn't look dangerous. We don't need to fight him."

He sighed as he closed his visor, "Shirou's right since I have no interest in the Grail nor a wish."

"Then why are you a master?" She questioned, glaring at him, "And why… do I sense something dark within you?"

He flinched, glad his visor hid it. "It's nothing." He turned to the road. "And if you excuse me, I have something to do. Besides, a wish like that is pointless," Enrique admitted before driving away.

As soon as he left, Shirou sighed as he turned to the girl, "Saber… why did you do that? He's not a threat." He said to her.

"He is a Master," She frowned before glancing at the shop. "We should see who his servant is."

"No, I think you've done more than enough," Shirou said, taking her arm as he began to walk home, dragging her with him, spite her struggling.

From the window, Ruler took notice of Saber, watching the two leave since she is the mediator. Seeing them leave gave her some relief before she looks at the road upon where her Master headed to. She knew that her Master is searching for any sightings of that Minotauros to what his teacher labeled it. That being said, she needed to find out if any of the Servants have broke the rules and envoke punishment.

* * *

 _Out in the city of Fuyuki City, Taiga was walking around as she began to jot down the ingredients for tonight's dinner. She seemed to have gathered what she needed as she began to make her way towards the train station and head home._

 _Not to mention weird stuff has been happening as well as those deaths on certain parts of the city. While it bothered her, she still continued her days like any other._

 _Looking at the time, she noticed it was already 4:03pm. She sighed, while she enjoyed Shirou's company, she was still suspicious about the blonde. But for now, she chose to push that thought aside for now._

 _She just needed to get home as she began to make her way towards the train station. But as she does, she begins to get a creeping feeling that someone was following her. She turns around many times, only to see no one as she continue to walk, and continue to get that feeling._

 _As a former kendo student, she knew something was wrong. While she does know how to defend herself, it was still unsettling.. She increased the speed of her walking, heading to the train station very quickly._

 _Just as she made a turn, she bumped into something causing her to fall back. She rubbed her head, "Sorry about that." She then realized who she bumped into._

" _Ah, Taiga. It's good to see you…." Standing there was her old kendo teacher. A soft smile on his face as she stood just as tall as she remembered._

" _Oh, it good to see you sensei," Taiga smiled._

" _Please Taiga, I'm no longer your sensei remember?" He reminded with a small laugh. "Is something the matter?"_

" _Sorry just in a hurry…" she replied. "I had the weird feeling someone was following…"_

 _Her former teacher blinked as he looked behind her. "I don't see anything." He responded. "You sure you are alright?"_

" _Heh.. guess just tired is all…" She chuckled, "Why don't you come join me? I plan on making some dinner for me and Shirou. You know, Lil'Shirou from long ago?"_

" _Of course, isn't he enrolled in the academy you are at?"_

" _Yeah," she giggled. "Come, let's head there now."_

" _Thank you," he soon followed her but they were unaware of Kraken taking notice, causing it to float around in panic before floating to his master._

 _With Taiga, she looks over at her former teacher. "I'm surprised you are here too. Usually you don't come to the town often."_

" _Ah, I thought it would be good for a change." He responded._

" _True." She smiled, "So, how's your wife doing?"_

" _She's doing well, but for our age we still continue on."_

 _The brunette soon took notice of the home, "Well, looks like we are almost there." She smiled. "I'm sure Shirou and that blonde friend of his will arrive later."_

" _Sounds like you care about him," he observed._

" _He calls me Fuji-nee," she smiled upon the memories. "Not to mention I still have the one thing that gave me a sense of pride."_

" _Eh?"_

 _She reached in her pocket before presenting the item. "I may have been disqualified due to my bad manners, to which I admit, I won't forget that I managed to get a medal back before then."_

" _The medal of your first ever pro tournament?"_

" _Well yeah before the continuous disqualification from the bad manners I showed," she crossed her arms upon the memories of those days. "But hey, at least it shows I did something."_

" _So… that is your hope huh?" He said before grabbing the medal and ripped it out of her hands._

" _Hey, why did you take that?" She grabbed hold of her medal, only to be shoved to the ground. She winced as she looks at her former teacher._

" _I finally found out what your hope is, human." He grinned._

" _W-What?"_

 _Markings formed on her former teacher's face before he morphed into the same monster she thought she dreamt about. The Minotauros Phantom._

" _ **As for your teacher, he died when I rose from his despair,"**_ _Minotauros informed as he examines the medal. "_ _ **But now… fall into despair, human."**_ _He showed her the medal before he used his strength to crush it into a metal ball, dropping it onto the ground and stomped on it repeatedly as Taiga watched in horror of the only item she cherished was being shattered._

 _ ***Ba-Dum!***_

 _Taiga's eyes widen as she clenched her heart. She soon fell to her knees as everything began to feel like there was nothing left for her now. In moments purple cracks began to form on her body and slowly spread as she looked at her teacher, "W-Why…?"_

" _ **So a Phantom can be born and make this city and then the world fall into despair."**_ _The Phantom declared._

 _Before it can continue, gunshots sent the Phantom away from Taiga._ _He quickly looked to see who did it, only for him to see the armored Wizard._

* * *

" _ **Mahoutsukai**_ Minotaur growled. " _ **How did you find us?!"**_

Wizard pointed up, causing the Minotauros to raise his head to see a small floating Kraken. "Thanks to my Familiar, he warned me that you went after Taiga. And now, it's time to settle this." He presented the Connect Ring before placing his hand over the Hand Author.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

The magic circle formed as he reached in before pulling out his weapon. "Raise the curtains coz it's showtime," he announced.

" _ **Why you…!"**_ The Phantom charged towards the Wizard but the latter raised his gun and fired a few rounds to stop the Phantom in his place before firing another set of rounds. The Phantom growled as he brought out his axe before rushing in once more.

Upon seeing this, Wizard converted his weapon to its sword mode and blocked the attack. " _ **I won't fail this time, Mahoutsukai! The Gate will fall into despair!"**_

"Not a chance…" Wizard gritted as he blocked another attack as he struck the Minotauros across the chest.

" _ **GRAUGH! Ghouls! End this mage!**_ Minotaur shouted out as he tossed several magical rocks to the ground as they quickly form into the Ghouls.

"Oh great, this again…" Wizard complained before he kicked Minotauros away as he began to strike the Ghouls down but with how the area was, he was getting surrounded. He twirled the blade but the Minotauros punched Wizard in the face, sending him crashing to a wall.

"Ow…" he groaned before shaking his head to clear his senses. Just as he did, he saw the Minotauros charging right at him! He quickly moved to the side as the Minotauros rammed its head into the wall.

He watched as the Phantom tries to pull his head out of the wall.

Seeing this, Wizard focused on the Ghouls as he strikes them down m, each one exploding into flames. When the Minotauros finally pulled his head out of the wall, he turned around and saw only Wizard as the Ghouls were now gone.

Seeing this really angered him as he punched Wizard left and right, each hit creating sparks that cast off his armor.

"Grh…" Wizard grunted as he held back the pain from the hits as he stumbled back.

" _ **You think you can win this? Well, you won't have a chance, Mahoutsukai! Nothing can change the results!"**_

' _Change… wait…'_ he reached to his side and grabbed the topaz ring. The yellow, blue, and green Rings were indeed similar to his Flame ring, could it be a coincidence?

"Guess it _is_ time to change things up a bit," He declared as he flips the switch on his belt twice before he puts on the topaz ring to his left hand, closing the metal part to it.

 **LAND, PLEASE! DO-DO-DO DO-DO-DON! DO DO-DO-DON!**

A yellow magic circle appeared under his feet then traveled up his body, turning the ruby red portions of his armor topaz yellow, the sides of his chest armor turning into true squares rather than emulating sections of chest muscle.

The Wizard could feel the new power of magic. It wasn't like the flames he always conjures. He recalled a few lessons from his Teacher how a wizard can control the four elements: Fire, Water, Land, and Hurricane. Since it was yellow, he basically now had the element of earth. ' _So that is why the three rings were similar to my Flame, they hold the respective elements'_

" _ **Impossible… you changed Elements!?"**_ Minotauros uttered in disbelief.

"Heh, guess I can," Wizard chuckled as he took stock of his new change.

He then got into a pose, knowing to change his attack style as he moved ahead. Minotauros roared as he punched him, but while sparks did cast off, he barely felt a thing from the blow. He switched from balance to being a complete tank!

"My turn!" He kicked Minotauros with a spin kick, causing the Phantom to spin about 90 degrees to the left before the Wizard leaped back to deliver a slash with his sword.

Smoke flared from the Phantom's nose as he was now totally _pissed_! He looks at the young man as he scrapes his feet across the ground before charging towards him once more.

"Uh oh!" He quickly reached to his side and pulled out the Ring Wajima made. "It does have a symbol of a shield… might as well use it." He quickly placed it on and flips the switch again.

 **LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHII MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO!**

Quickly placing his hand on the hand author, it scanned the new Ring.

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

A rock barrier shot up in front of Wizard while Minotauros had to stop himself, only to fail as his head crashed through, being the only thing visible to Wizard. The teen titled his head as he poked Minotauros' forehead in amusement. "Guess you got your head stuck, huh?" He joked before he kicked the Phantom into the air.

He watched the Phantom fly in the air before landing face first on the ground.

"Had enough?" He asked the Phantom.

" _ **T-This… is nothing**_ He said weakly.

"Well it is time for the curtains to fall, Phantom," Wizard declared as he hits the switches on the sides, using the Flame Ring once more.

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once in his Flame form, he flips the switches one last time.

 **LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHII MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO!**

Wizard presented a Ring that had the image of a dragon and a foot before he placed it on. Once on his finger, he passed the ring on his right hand over the belt again.

 **CHOINE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

A magic circle appeared beneath Wizard's feet, channeling up his legs. Moving to a crouch, he allowed his right foot to be covered in flaming energy. When it looked like his leg was actually on fire, he charged forward before doing a front flip on his hands which positioned him with his back facing the Phantom. He then kicked off the ground in a high backflip, positioning himself for a corkscrew kick. The Phantom was too injured to move as a red magic circle appeared above it. Wizard came down with his foot extended, striking the center of the circle. The entire construct ignited with fire energy before stretching to allow the blow to land on the Phantom's chest, passing through him.

Wizard slowly stood up as the Phantom cried out in pain before exploding into flames.

With the Phantom gone, he now realized Taiga's situation. He rushed over to her as he noticed the cracks continuing to grow. "Taiga…" he called out.

The teacher slowly raises her head to see the Wizard. "That... voice…" she recognized.

Wizard didn't speak for a moment as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Taiga, remember when someone told you that you can always put your hope into those you trust?" He reminded. She nodded weakly as more cracks formed on her body.

The Wizard reached to his side before presenting her a Ring with his symbol over an orange gem. "Then trust me and allow me to help you hold onto your hope." He responded.

He slid it onto her finger and held her hand over the Hand Author over his belt buckle.

 **ENGAGE, PLEASE!**

Taiga fell unconscious the moment it was scanned as a magic circle appeared over her. Wizard levitates and hovers over the circle and dove into it, traveling through a tunnel of magic circles in a purple background.

' _My first step…'_ Wizard thought, knowing this will be his first fight within someone's Underworld. Once the magic circle formed, he landed on his feet before he observes his surroundings.

"So this… is an Underworld…" he commented as he looks around.

" _Sensei!"_

Wizard turned as he saw a younger Taiga run up to the teacher who became a Phantom. She had a bright smile on her face, flowers in hand and a medal around her neck.

" _I did it! I won Sensei!"_ She said happily as she held up the medal.

However, it soon froze as purple cracks formed in front of him before shattering, a Phantom emerging from the frozen scene.

The Inner Phantom that emerged was large and on all fours. It looked like a tiger with golden fur and black stripes. It had large saber teeth and also horns on its head that crackled with electricity.

A Raijuu, the mythological thunder beast.

"Well… look what the cat dragged in," He joked.

The Phantom snarled as its horns began to spark before unleashing an electric blast at him, prompting him to roll away.

"Alright, guess it's time…" he pulled out a Ring but he grimaced knowing full well to what he will bring forth.

 **DRAGORISE, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared above and a dragon burst out of it. The beast looked more mechanical than flesh, covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, small wings, and a gemstone on its chest. It was _his_ Inner Phantom, a Dragon.

A _Dragon_ of all things.

To Wizard, he was a bit shocked to see his Inner Phantom for the very first time. His Phantom being the source that he draws his powers from. Memories of that day flashed back in his mind before he shook his head.

"Alright… Dragon let's take care of-" The Dragon flew right past him and began to attack the Raijuu, even attempting a few tries to kill him. It was practically hostile to both sides.

"Hey! I said to help me out, not cause more damage!" Wizard shouted but his words were only ignored as the Dragon was lashing out at the two.

It unleashed a breath of fire, causing him to take cover as he took deep breaths, feeling relief from almost getting burnt by its flames. "Why isn't he listening!?" He exclaimed to no one in particular.

He peeked from the wall, seeing his Phantom still creating damage to the area and to the Phantom. He didn't want Taiga to fall into despair. There was no way he was going to let it happen!

He was gonna teach that damn lizard a thing or two! "Alright, time to use what I learned from Teacher…." he declared as he puts on the Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Wizard pulled his motorcycle out of the magic circle and rode on it towards the Dragon. "I can do this…" he took a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the Dragon while pouring his magic into the motorcycle.

A burst of magic from his body allowed him to leap into the air above the fight between the WizarDragon and Efreet Phantom. Coming down on the Dragon Phantom's back, the Machine Winger split into a pair of wings with only the handlebars and seat remaining. The machine came down and attached perfectly to the Dragon's back.

' _Remember my student, your magic is the key to unlimited possibilities.'_

Recalling his teacher's words, he grips the handlebars tightly as he roared out while revving the bars, " _Dragon_! I demand you submit to me!"

Before he knew it, his Phantom was becoming more docile as Wizard's magic allowed him complete control. "Alright…" he took deep breaths. "Let's do this, Dragon!"

Dragon roared in response as it flew towards the Raijuu as it was breaking more and more of Taiga's Underworld. Dragon rammed into the side of the enemy Inner Phantom, sending it sliding across the street. Roaring, Raijuu sent a blast of electricity from its horns to take down Dragon and Wizard.

"Up!" Wizard shouted and Dragon flew up to avoid the lightning bolt. "Now fire!"

The dragon reared its head back before unleashing a large fireball at the Raijuu.

The Phantom roared out in anger as it leaped onto the rooftop, taking its final stand. "Let's end that cat, Dragon!" Wizard declared as he brought out one more Ring to end the fight.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

His Phantom roared before his motorcycle detached, promoting the Dragon to shift and transform into what looks like a large foot with its horns and claws taking the forms of talon toes with the rest forming the rest of the foot. Wizard connected his foot with the end, attaching himself as the motorcycle attached behind him, keeping him in place.

Once complete, the foot was engulfed in power as he soon dove towards the Raijuu Phantom.

"HAA!" The kick smashed against its head as the Raijuu exploded while the purple cracks soon vanished and Taiga's Underworld restored.

Wizard landed on his feet while Dragon returned to its own prison. For him, he glanced at the DragoRise Ring, "My Phantom… is Dragon…" he muttered before he grasp his the ring tightly.

* * *

Taiga's body was restored as the purple cracks vanished as Wizard soon left her Underworld and landed on his feet. Looking back at her, he noticed she was slowly waking up.

A soft sigh escapes his lips before he chose to walk away knowing his first task was complete. He actually defeated the first two Phantoms. While victory was true, his Mana was very low which gave him a need for a meal along with sleep. He noticed the debris from the damage floating before it soon went back to its normal conditions, no doubt that his Teacher fixed the damage to make sure there was no evidence of the battle.

For Taiga, she was now awake and quickly took notice of the retreating wizard. Just as she reaches out to him, she noticed the Ring on her finger. She gently swipes her thumb across the ring, seeing the symbol on the stone.

' _Then trust me and allow me to help you hold onto your hope'_

Those words echoed in the back of her mind.

She smiled softly before she got up and took the ingredients as she made her way back home, safe and sound.

With Enrique, he was out of his armor but walking towards the shop. His eyes showed exhaustion, his stomach was grumbling slightly as he knew he used too much Mana.

Seeing the shop, he opens the door and on the couch was Ruler who took notice of him.

"Welcome back, Master," Ruler bowed until she noticed his condition. She could sense the low amount of Mana he has, his expression looked tired and on the verge of passing out. "Master, are you alright…?"

"I'm fine…" he sighed, "I'm just really tired… gonna go to… sleep…"

"Your bed is already prepped." She informed him.

"Thanks… Ruler…" he yawned as he slowly walks up the steps before entering his room and fell onto the bed, passed out from the exhaustion of his use of Mana.

Thankfully, he will be getting a lot of rest and be ready for the next day.

* * *

 _Taiga was cooking dinner as she hummed to herself until she heard the door open, no doubt that it was Shirou and the blonde. "Welcome back you two." She called out._

" _Hey Fuji-nee," Shirou smiled before noticing Taiga's expression. "You… seem a bit happier than last time."_

 _Hearing his statement, she glanced at him._ " _Heh, well… Let's just say, I feel refreshed after so many years." She responded before continuing her cooking._

" _Eh?" He blinked while Saber took notice of something on Taiga's finger._

" _What is that?" Saber asked, pointing at the piece of jewelry._

" _A memento from the person who saved me from my despair…" She said with a smile._

 _Saber frowned slightly before she dragged Shirou outside._

" _Saber what's-"_

" _Something is clearly going on." She informed her Master. "You first found her asleep in her home and we found that horn. And now, she looks happier and yet that Ring she has is not your average jewelry."_

" _Maybe she wanted it custom made?"_

" _Shirou… it's raw mana, crystallized… Even I can tell that."_

" _Are you even sure that is magic?" Shirou crossed his arms. "I mean it's just probably nothing."_

" _Shirou… I know what magic is. That…" she pointed to the ring, "Is mana crystallized…"_

 _The auburn teen sighed, "Then… what should we do…?"_

" _Confront that Master and get some information…. It's obvious he's somehow behind this…" She said to him._

" _Wait, Enrique?" He blinked. "Why him?"_

" _I don't know why… but I sensed a Dragon within him…." She pondered._

 _Shirou raised an eyebrow, rather confused and wondering just what is Saber thinking in that mind of hers._

" _Ne, Fuji-nee, do you want to go to the antique shop tomorrow?" Shirou asked._

" _You mean that shop not too far from the school?" Taiga replied from the kitchen. "Uh, sure, why not."_

" _At least the Tiger agrees to something." Saber huffed._

" _I HEARD THAT BLONDIE!"_

* * *

The next day arrived since the defeat of the two Phantoms as Ruler was wide awake and helping Wajima. But she was also looking at the news, hearing about 'gas leaks' that killed several more people. To her, she frowned knowing full well it wasn't gas leaks.

As a Ruler, all other Servants were to obey the rules since she has her own Command Seals of each Servant despite the Masters having theirs of their Servants. Once she finds the one responsible, she would make sure the Servant follows the rule and not cause more deaths and chaos that the Servant is already causing.

"Is Enrique awake?" Wajima asked Ruler as he walked over to the register to grab one of his tools that he forgot to grab.

"Not yet. I'm letting him sleep in a bit due to the fight with that Phantom." She informed him, keeping her eyes on the news.

"Ah, he must have to restore his Mana," Wajima nodded as he found what he was looking for before walking over to this little workshop to begin another set of Rings. The two heard footsteps and saw the raven haired teen awake as he was wearing his casual clothes. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah," he yawned.

"Shouldn't you sleep more, Master?"

"Nah, I don't want to sleep the whole day," he waved off. "Besides, at least I have beaten my first two Phantoms." He looked at the calendar, seeing each two days being circled. "Plus Teacher will be visiting tomorrow to check on my progress so I shouldn't sleep in every day."

"Alright then. Here, enjoy." Ruler smiled, handing him another plate of her cooking.

"You didn't have to cook breakfast, Ruler," he said as he began to eat. "I know you have rules as a Servant but I can make things myself too."

"I understand," she nodded.

Just as he finished his meal, he puts the plate in the sink to clean before heading to the counter to start another day at the shop. The bell jingled the moment the door open.

"Welcome," Enrique said until he froze when he noticed who arrived.

It was the blonde, Shirou, and Taiga.

Oh no… not good.

The blonde took notice of Ruler who was sitting behind the counter as she returned the look, emerald eyes meeting amethyst eyes. While the blonde was stoic, Ruler's was a normal expression. Not to mention, they almost look the same, kinda like sisters.

"Hey, Wajima!" Shirou wave to him.

"Ah, Shirou-san, welcome back," he called out from his workshop as he walked out of it before closing the door to it and walked down the small steps. "I'm surprised you are here. Nothing needs to be fixed."

"Oh, I know. I thought I'd bring Taiga-sensei here." He gestured to her.

"Uh… Mr. Wajima… I'll… be upstairs if you need me," Enrique said before he heads to the stairs before he rushed to his room. Closing the door behind him, he took deep breaths. "Great… Taiga must have realized who saved her…" he grimaced. The only people who can know is Ruler and Wajima, no one else can know that he is the Mahotsukai unless they promise to keep it a secret.

Back in the main floor, Saber approached Ruler as she stared at her.

"So… you're a Servant too?" Saber whispered to Ruler.

"As you are as well… Saber," Ruler replied. "Violence and confrontation is not necessary here in this antique shop."

"You're a Ruler…" she realized before nodding, "Do not worry... I won't harm anyone. Just concerned is all."

"As concerned for wanting to know about my Master?" Ruler frowned slightly. "He is not to be bothered for the moment being."

"Just what is he?" She asked her.

"As the mediator, I will not tell you. My Master's secret is kept between myself and him."

Saber wanted to argue, but she sighed and nodded, knowing full well of the Command Seals that the Ruler class Servants can use to command other Servants, "Very well… But I'd like to ask one thing…"

"And that is?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Ruler stared at Saber before she shook her head. "It is not allowed and before you argue, I can only say it is only for him to do on his own, no one else except myself is allowed to intervene." She looks at Saber. "If you wish to follow him…" her hand had the markings of Saber. "I will use an order to prevent you from doing so."

"There's no need for that Ruler. But should they ever target anyone near Shirou, or himself? You can't stop me from protecting them. It's my duty after all…" She informed.

"As you say… I will make sure you and the other Servants follow the rules and not cause any more chaos…" she glanced at the TV. "Since someone has not been following the rules." She glanced at her arm knowing that once the Servant has been found, she would order him or her to halt the senseless killings of innocent people.

"Alright," Saber nodded before walking to her Master.

"Wajima, why did Enrique go upstairs?" Shirou asked.

"He has something to do," He replied with a lie.

"Ah, well that makes sense." Shirou nodded, giving Wajima relief that he fell for it. "Well, I guess we should be going now."

"Take care." Wajima waved at the three as they left.

"Did they leave?" Enrique asked Wajima from the stairs.

"Hai." Upon his words, Enrique walked down the stairs as he lets out a breath of relief.

"Thanks…" The young wizard thanked as he looks out the window, seeing them walk away from the shop. "Now that they are gone, I'm gonna head out so I can send Kraken, Garu, and Unicorn to search for any sightings of the Phantoms."

"Alright," Wajima nodded as he opens the door to the workshop to continue his work while Ruler stood up from her seat.

"Allow me to accompany you, Master." She offered.

Ruler's Master looks at her, seeing his calm dark brown eyes before he sighed. "Well… since you did mention you wanted to help… sure why not?" He answered.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you, Master."

"And Ruler, it's Enrique, not 'Master'," he corrected.

"My apologies, Master." She said. He facepalmed.

* * *

After that little hectic conversation, the two were exploring the city. For Ruler, it has been awhile since she has done a trip like this in a long while. She remembered her times traveling in the past. She gently raised her head to see the sky.

The memories of her days in the past.

"Are you okay, Ruler? You are quiet," Enrique spoke while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just…. Not used to this time…" she admitted, "Even with the knowledge that was given to each Servant of each new age, this has me concerned, worried, and surprised to see how far humans have come…"

"Oh right… you and other Servants are Heroic spirits of those in the past…" Enrique recalled.

"Yes… but since I'm no longer empowered by the Grail, I can only learn the rest of what is to come or recent events on my own." She said, remembering what the White Wizard said. She was now empowered by her Master's Hope and her body was slowly adjusting to absorbing the Mana since she can no longer rely on Prana.

Enrique remained quiet for a moment before he said, "I can help you…" he said softly, but he could sense her confusion. "You know, learn more of the world."

"I'd… like that Master…." She said to him with a soft smile.

Under his motorcycle helmet, Enrique smiled softly in return. While he barely met and got to know Ruler, she was considered an ally, a comrade, even a friend who wants to help him fight the Phantoms. It didn't sound so bad now that he mentioned it…

Before more thoughts come to mind, his stomach growled, causing him to flush in embarrassment. "We should stop by to get food."

"What about that place?" She says, pointing to that familiar noodle shop he first went to.

"Now that's the place to eat," said Enrique as he stood the bike, parking it. The two removed their helmets before they entered the noodle shop.

She took a few sniffs and smiled, "It smells amazing." She said to him.

"Same thought I had when I first came here," responded the young Mahoutsukai.

"Ah, welcome back. Heh, bring your girlfriend too huh? Ahh, young kids grow up so fast…." The owner chuckled.

"It's not like that," Enrique responded, a minor blush adorning his cheeks. "She's a friend."

"Well, come.. Sit and eat." He smiled.

The two sat on the stools as Ruler looks at the menu. "What would you two like to have today?"

"Same like last time," Enrique smiled. "Beef ramen."

"Um…. I'd like the same…" she answered.

"Of course! Two beef Ramen, coming up!" The owner said as he began to cook it up.

For Enrique, his stomach grumbles as they watch it being made. Once it was finished he had a grin of delight before he began to enjoy the ramen, a smile of satisfaction shown as he was consuming it.

"You certainly like this.. ramen…" Ruler said to him.

"It's one of my favorites," he smiled after swallowing. "Mostly beef. You should try it."

Ruler looks down at her bowl, seeing her meal. As a Servant, she didn't have to eat but seeing her Master enjoy it since it was his favorite food, she wondered what it tasted like. Sure she had tried French meals in her past as well as other types of meals but this was a first in this era. She was unsure how to eat it as she couldn't use the chopsticks next to her. Fiddling with them, making them fumble, and even tried to use them like spears to pierce the noodles. Must be due to the change, since she can't use the common traits Masters and Servants make.

"Something wrong?" Enrique asked.

"This…. Is difficult…." She admitted.

The raven haired teen blinked before glancing at the owner and saw he was away from them so it gave him a chance to ask her. "I thought the Grail gave you knowledge of today's era?" He whispered.

"It does…. Due to Prana…"

"Huh?"

"Your teacher mentioned that I am now empowered by your… Hope and no longer empowered by the Grail," she explained. "And so… my knowledge is now limited…"

"Oh…" He realized remembering the conversation during the motorcycle ride. So she really wasn't kidding when she only had limited knowledge of this time. He stared at her before he said, "Here, let me show you how."

"Thank you, Master…" She smiled softly as he helped her on how to use it. Her Master gently placed the first half of the chopstick between her thumb and index finger.

"First you keep hold of this half." She nods, waiting for him to continue. "Then you put the other half close to your index finger, above the other half of the chopstick." She proceeded the next step slowly as he helps her place the other half between her fingers. For a moment, she felt the contact of his hand nearly touching her own when he helped her place the other half.

It was a warm touch.

"You okay?" Enrique asked his Servant. "You became quiet for a moment."

"Um… Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Master," She responded out to him.

"Okay, and the next step is," he grabbed his own and grabbed his meal. "You simply grab the noodles and eat." He took a bite of his ramen.

Ruler nodded before she used the chopsticks, this time correctly and grabs the noodles before taking a bite as she did the same, but her eyes widen as she begins to eat more. Seemed she's enjoying the meal very much as she quickly ate all of her food. "More please?" She asked with slight embarassment.

"Of course you two," the owner chuckled as he began to start to make another bowl for the two. As he was cooking, the door opened as Enrique looks to see and saw Taiga.

' _Uh oh…'_ he gulped in thought before he remained as calm as possible.

"Ah! I figured you'd be here." she smiled brightly.

"Hey Ms. Taiga," he waved to her as she sat with the two. "What brings you here? Buying another bowl like last time I saw you?"

"Mhm! Just felt like having another bowl!" She smiled before sitting with them, "So, who's this? Your girlfriend?" She smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Enrique denied. "She's only my friend."

"Hehe, if you say so." She giggled as she was given her main order as she dined in. "At least she's better than that blonde that lives with Shirou and I."

"Sounds like you don't like her."

"You don't know the half of it," she grumbled before looking at the teen. "Besides… I wanted to say thanks."

"Huh? For what?" Enrique responded, trying to hide the true reason. "I didn't do anything."

"You know what I mean." She said, holding up her ring.

"H-How do you even know?"

"It was how you spoke about hope and I remember you mention it when we first met," Taiga smiled. "Besides, I won't tell anyone about it."

"Ms. Taiga, please don't- wait what?" He started until he stopped when he heard her last statement. "You… won't tell anyone else…?"

"Of course not. Who would believe me?" She pointed out, "Besides... I understand how important it is to keep secret. Otherwise, the world would want to use your gifts for their own greedy pleasure. As well as to protect those who were like me."

The young mahoutsukai was stunned to hear that she wouldn't tell anyone about his power and being the Wizard. "I… I appreciate Ms. Taiga." He thanked. It gave him relief that Taiga won't speak of his identity as Wizard to others. She really is someone he can trust.

"Please, just call me Taiga without the 'Ms.', since we are friends after all."

The raven haired teen smiled, "No problem then, Taiga. If you want, you are welcome to stop by the antique shop whenever you have time off work since you're a teacher and all."

"I'd like that, Enrique." She smiled.

The three soon began to eat their respective bowls of ramen as fellow friends.

* * *

As the sun was finally setting as Taiga was looking at the two teens. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Enrique especially meeting your friend. She's definitely not like the blondie that is with me and Shirou."

"I… appreciate the comment," Ruler responded.

"Hehe, you two definitely should stop by the house sometime," Taiga chuckled. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow!?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's… well…" he rubbed the back of his head. He looks at his surroundings before looks at Taiga. "Teacher is going to be stopping by to check my progress of my Trial…"

"Teacher, as in the one who taught you all that stuff?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Ah, well then we can reschedule another time." She smiled at him.

"I appreciate it."

"No problem and I promise, no one will know," she assured. "Besides I still remember the old saying, 'A magician can never reveal their secrets.'" She waved the two goodbyes.

"She seems like a kind woman," Ruler commented.

"Taiga is a nice person, Ruler," Enrique agreed with a smile. "You know… it's nice…" she looks at him. "Making new friends…"

"You never made friends?"

"Not really…" he admitted. "Before and during my times with my Teacher, I never made any friends… You, Wajima, and now Taiga… you guys are my first friends."

Ruler smiled, "appreciate you considering me a friend."

While she acts as the mediator of the Grail War, she was also a kind woman/spirit. Still, he swore she is familiar since she appeared when his magic reached to the old flag spear in the museum. Pushing that thought aside, for now, he said, "We should head back to the so we can help out Mr. Wajima."

"Of course, Master." She nods.

The two headed back to the antique shop, to allow their day to end. "Master, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about… the Phantom in you…" she said, "What type is it? If the one you fought was a Minotauros, it makes me wonder what type is yours…"

"To be honest…" he sighed. "At first I didn't know what my Phantom was within me but when I fought the Phantom within Taiga's Underworld, I had to summon my own before I finally learned what it was…"

"Which… is what?"

"... Dragon…" he muttered.

"A Dragon?" She got out, surprised.

"Yeah who sees anything as hostile. I had to control him by using my motorcycle." He explained

"Hmm… makes sense… Dragons only care for themselves and will do whatever it takes to get what they want…." she pondered.

"I could still remember seeing its eyes…"

"Huh?"

"There are times I see its eyes whenever I see a mirror or anything that shows my own reflection." He frowned. "I can tell he wants to break free the moment I lose my hope… and that is _never_ gonna happen."

"Master… I know you're strong. You can beat this Dragon and take command." She said to him. "You said so yourself, as long as you hold onto your hope, he will never break free."

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded.

* * *

 _Night lurks throughout the city as most people were sleeping. In the antique shop, the occupants were fast asleep including Ruler. While she could no longer go into her astral form, it actually felt more comfortable to sleep on the mattress that was on the floor._

 _As she sleeps, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see the area being gray. "Huh..?" She looks around. "Where am I…?"_

" _ **A place where those like you shouldn't know…"**_ _a deep voice full of wisdom, hatred, and anger spoke._

 _She quickly looks back, only to see a massive dragon who was laying on its belly, looking at her. His head is as tall as her, the glowing red eyes filled with hatred and wisdom._

" _You… you are his Phantom aren't you?"_

" _ **What is it to you putrid spirit?"**_ _He snorted._

 _Ruler frowned, "Why… why did you have to torment him during his early days?" She asked him._

" _ **I am a Phantom, we seek to be born from despair much like those humans from before who suffered their fates, their Phantoms born from their despair."**_ _He glared at the surroundings. "_ _ **Damn him for holding onto his Hope…"**_

" _He has every right to."_

 _Dragon glared at the Servant, his head raised high as she witnesses his full height. Ruler still kept calm upon the size of the beast, her guard up and her hands close to her sword. "_ _ **Oh? So you think he could hold onto it for so long? How peachy…"**_ _his snort blew her hair to the side. "_ _ **I've sensed those like you in the outside world… a Servant. Beings are so full of that Prana, such pointless energy you all have… though I can sense the Mana in you… wonderful energy. Guess the seal didn't like my presence, after all, forcing you to rely on the Mana from here on."**_

" _So_ you _are the reason why I am no longer empowered by the Grail." She frowned._

" _ **So?"**_ _He huffed. "_ _ **You are empowered by that stupid vessel's Hope. If he falls into despair…"**_ _he grinned, revealing sharp metal teeth. "_ _ **You will die too, much to my pleasure to witness in the future."**_

 _Her eyes widen before she glares at the Dragon, "That will never happen on my watch… I know my Master, and he won't fall that easily."_

" _ **We shall see, Servant,"**_ _he challenged. "_ ** _We. shall._ See**

 _Darkness soon took over before she quickly opens her eyes and sat up, looking at her surroundings. She was back in her Master's room, not in the place the Dragon dwells. As her days as a warrior in the past, she never thought to be confronted by a foul beast. The Dragon was rude, full of hatred and despair, having the need to break free from its prison._

 _She saw her Master on his bed, mumbling in his sleep as he turns around, facing the wall. She was determined to help him and make sure he never falls to despair. Even if that should end her life, as long as he lives then she'll be able to rest in peace._

 _At least now she learned why she was no longer empowered by the Grail. All because of the Dragon, forcing her to rely on her Master's hope and the Mana that is in him._

 _Glancing at the Ring, she knew she had to adjust to the Mana. While it isn't like Prana, it was pure and strong yet raw energy when she first absorbed it. While it will take, possibly a week or so to adjust, she will have to learn much to her displeasure._

 _The one thing she dislikes to her very own soul… was studying._

* * *

 **A/N:** It seems that our mahoutsukai was confronted by Saber, only to be stopped by Shirou! What will happen next for our mahoutsukai as well as his Servant? We just have to find out on the next chapter and see what will happen from there. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also the special announcement I wanted to tell you guys, if some of you remember one of my old stories involving Kamen Rider Eternal and the anime Senki Zesshou Symphogear, I have decided to bring back that story! And so, that upcoming Eternal story will have same main protagonist but with a different plot, form, and some characters added. You will have to find out what it will be about when I upload it soon (By that I mean on the fourth of July). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter of Another Master

**A/N:** What is up, everyone! I am here with the latest chapter of my Wizard story! I am surprised you guys are actually liking this story judging from the favorites and follow along with reviews. Anyways, I hope this chapter is worth it since it took me some time and I want to thank my BETA readers for looking over it. That being said, let us begind the newest chapter of my story, shall we?

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill), **Overwatch: Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

" _ **Phantom**_ **"**

* * *

 _The Night in Fuyuki City was calm and quiet as some parts of the streets were empty. Ever since the incident 10 years ago, most of the town was advised to never go out very late in the night in terms of safety. Everyone unaware of the true reason behind it. In a church, the silence was waning in the building. In the far center of the holy place was a priest._

 _The man has short brown hair, but now it reached down to the back of his neck and brown eyes. He wore a completely black ensemble of pants, boots, and dress shirt underneath a long blue coat and wore a golden cross around his neck._

 _This was Kirei Kotomine._

 _He was the priest of the church, but that was just his public persona. He was also the mediator of the Fifth Holy Grail War. His duty was to provide a safe sanctuary for Masters who had lost their Servants and could no longer compete but could still be targeted by other Masters._

 _He was also responsible for explaining the rules of the Holy Grail War who had no idea what they were doing._

 _The rules of the Holy Grail War stated that seven Servants would be summoned by seven Masters. But then, something changed._

" _A Ruler-class Servant?" Kirei noted the presence he felt. There hasn't been a Ruler-class Servant for a long time. And now there is an 8th Master with that very Servant._

 _This could complicate the Holy Grail War or make things a little more interesting. Not to mention, the strange detection of pure Mana being practically in certain locations of the city. No Mana was that pure and raw, nor is it focused on a certain place. It brought his full undivided attention to it. Every now and then, there would be a detection of the pure Mana, even the disappearance of the energy._

 _Something clearly is going on and he would need to find out what is going on in this city._

* * *

 **A Wizard's Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Encounter of Another Master**

A day has passed since the fight against the Inner Phantom that once resided in Taiga Fujimura. Not only it was the day Enrique defeated two Phantoms but also the day he used a new Style form, the representation of Land. However, he wasn't the only one he recently learned something.

For Ruler, she met the Inner Phantom that resides in her Master's Underworld. The Dragon. She finally understood why she was no longer empowered by the Grail, it was because of Dragon. She became wary of the beast knowing that it is waiting for her Master to fall into despair. It angered her that the dragon wished to harm not just her Master but herself due to being empowered by his Hope.

If he falls into despair, so does she and she did not want that to happen. Not a chance.

Right now, Ruler was by the register while her Master was dusting the antiques on the shelves. The Servant had some thoughts about the Phantoms, and since her Master knows about them then it was best to ask him.

"Master, if I may ask," Ruler started. "How come these Phantoms are unable to attack this shop?"

"Oh, Teacher cast wards around the place to prevent Phantoms from entering or going near the shop," Enrique replied. "He is very pragmatic and thinks ahead."

"What about the detection of Phantoms?"

"Teacher taught me how to detect people who have abnormal amounts of Mana, but _only those with_ Mana." He explained. "Only Phantoms contain Mana but no Prana whatsoever."

"I see…"

"Well, to be more precise, a Phantom's body is made of Mana."

Phantoms were the corrupted magical core of Gates that were driven wild by despair. Once awakened, the Inner Phantom would go on a rampage and destroy their Gate's Underworld until they finally broke out. Once freed, they would take the appearance of their Gates, taking their memories and their hope with them. This allowed them to blend in with humans.

"Is that how you can perform magic?" Ruler asked. "Is it because your Inner Phantom is the source of your Mana?"

"Yeah, but my Mana is not unlimited. I still have to sleep and eat to recharge. Without Mana, my rings won't work. The more magic I use, the lower my Mana gets, especially when my armor takes damage." Enrique explained gaining a nod from Ruler.

The nearby crystal ball flashed the one that was left behind by his Teacher in case. It flashed red, telling Enrique that it was Garuda who was alerting him. Quickly picking up the crystal ball, he looked through Garuda's eyes via the crystal ball.

"There's a Phantom on the loose," said Enrique. "You keep watch of the shop, okay?"

"As you wish, Master."

Nobody else would fall to despair today.

Putting on his jacket he made his way to the door until he heard Wajima call out. "One moment, Enrique!" He heard Wajima.

Turning around to face the ring maker, Wajima approached him before handing the mahoutsukai a new Ring. The ring in his hand had the image of a dragon by the strange thing it was the air-like image in it as if it involves himself or something else.

"A new Ring?"

"Correct, I hope it will be useful for you later ok." Wajima nodded.

"Thanks, Wajima," he thanked the owner. "I'll be back."

"Be careful and remember what I said," The owner reminded, waving his hand.

"Alright," Enrique responded before leaving.

* * *

In one of the streets of Fuyuki city, many people were up and about, walking around as some enter shops, others into restaurants, or simply exploring.

One is a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She is wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and long black socks. She was currently going over a list as she was making her way home.

But she was still trying to investigate and search for the 8th Master and Servant. While all seven teams were around, there was now an 8th team who somehow made themselves known in the middle of the Grail War. She just wonders who were they and why now, in the middle of the War.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when she heard screaming. Raising her head, civilians were running away in fear but as they do, she saw the reason of their fear.

In the midst of the crowd, a monster was seen laughing in sheer glee and manically. By the sight of it surprised her.

The monster's upper body was covered in silver armor with red 'vents' while the rest of its body was a pitch black color. However, its body had flames that were coursing through and around his body. His head was the most intimidating; his head was a fireball as the tail of the flames acted as its hair while leaving its jaw open, revealing the darkness inside its mouth along with a single blue gem that acts as an eye for it to see.

The ebony haired Magus was rather shocked to see such a being. While she can sense the raw Mana that was coursing through its body, it still didn't change the fact that it was looking at a helpless human being.

" _ **Time for you to fall into despair!"**_ It laughed, approaching the victim with glee.

Just as she was about to intervene, the sound of a motorcycle was heard as she noticed someone driving on a silver motorcycle with an odd design. The rider rammed the monster away as she could only see the person's back facing her.

For the driver, he removed his helmet. "Go and get to safety," She heard him say to the civilian.

Without a word, the civilian quickly ran away as the young man faced the monster, "Looks like I have to deal with you just like I did to the previous one."

" _ **You! You're the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai!"**_ The new Phantom growled in realization.

' _Mahoutsukai…?'_ The girl thought to herself, taking note of the young man who seems to be a year or so older than her. With the ring on his finger, he placed his hand over the buckle on his waist.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt. Enrique then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to...sing much to her confusion.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

The raven haired teen held up his left hand with the ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt. "Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once the seal passed over him, he was now in his armor. Seeing this shocked her to no end. She witnessed a young man changed into armor all from mana!? What kind of Mystic Code was that armor!?

"Raise the curtains cuz it's Showtime," He announced. Placing his hand over the Driver, it rang out.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

The rune formed next to him before he reaches in and pulls out his sword gun. Witnessing it shocked Rin perhaps even more so than his armor. She just saw him pull a weapon right out of a Rune Circle! She couldn't detect any usage of magic circuits or Prana! How was it even possible for him to be able to do that!?

What kind of magecraft was he using!?

The armored Wizard rushes towards the monster who brought out his own sword. The mahoutsukai parries the incoming attack before thrusting the blade to the Hellhound, sending the fiery beast tumbling from the stab.

The fiery Phantom growls before it unleashes a breath of fire, causing Wizard to flip to the side as his weapon converted into its gun mode before firing a few silver bullets at it, a few being blocked by the Hellhound at a rapid pace while the rest came in contact with its body.

The ebony haired girl watched as the unknown warrior was fighting the fiery being, seeing the two use swords. But her focus wasn't on the fight, it was on the armored Wizard. She could sense the pure yet raw Mana in his body. The Mana that was more refined, stronger, than the ones she was familiar with. She could detect no other type of energy around him, _only_ Mana. It was like his whole body was a container filled with pure Mana.

"Time for another new change," Wizard declared as he presented the emerald ring. Pressing the switch, he flips the panel on his ring before moves his hand to the Driver.

 **HURRICANE, PLEASE!**

A green magic circle forms below him as he leaps onto it.

 **FUU-FUU, FUU-FUU-FUU-FUU!**

A whirl of green wind surrounded him before the magic circle phases through him, showing his new form. The chest plate was a vibrant emerald green with the sides being connecting triangles with green bands on his wrists and ankles with the inside of his coat attachment being green as well. The shape of the gemstone on his face was an inverted triangle rather than a circle like in his Flame Style.

This once again surprised the girl upon the change of armor pieces but what really surprised her was the breeze of wind began to circle around him with a loud howl. It was like the air was his ally.

Before she knew it, she literally began to witness his feet being lifted off the ground, the wind surrounding him, almost like he is floating!

She was completely befuddled upon seeing this and then she sensed no Prana being used and only Mana and soon came to an answer.

' _Magecraft using only Mana…?'_ She finally realized.

Using Mana that pure was impossible and yet the person in front of her was capable of doing just that. However, she could sense something else, making her realize it.

' _He must be the eighth master…"_ She realized.

She never thought she would see a young man wear armor composed entirely of mana. Heck, even controlling the elements of nature to this extent! As a Magus, this was considered a big discovery for her!

Wizard struck the Hellhound onto the air before he flew towards him, striking the Phantom with a diagonal strike before flying to the side and strike it across the abdomen. Ducking under the Phantom's next attack that would have struck his neck, the mahoutsukai converted his weapon to Gun Mode.

Taking aim, Wizard fired wind-charged silver bullets. They pierced Hellhound's hide and it screamed.

"Time for the finale," declared Wizard as he opened his weapon's Hand Author.

 **COME ON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS**

 **HURRICANE, SHOOTING STRIKE!**

Air gathered around Wizard and into his WizardSwordGun. Taking aim, Wizard squeezed the trigger and fired a ball of magic-infused air at the Phantom.

The Phantom shot out a fireball that hit Wizard's attack, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Phantom was nowhere to be seen.

"Great, it got away," he sighed. He turned to see the person the Phantom tried to go after was gone as well but he took notice of someone else who watched the fight. When he got a good look at her, the person who was watching is a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She is wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and long black socks.

The girl stared at him in surprise for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Who are you?" The girl all but demanded.

"A Mahoutsukai can never reveal their secrets," Wizard replied, thankfully his helmet slightly distorted his voice.

"Mahou… sukai… as in Mage?" She translated carefully.

"That's correct and now if you excuse me, I have some chasing to do," he turned around, only to see a man pointing a sword at him. "Okay… I didn't expect that."

The man in front of him has white hair, darkened skin, and onyx colored eyes. He wore a black bodysuit with a red trench coat and silver armored boots. He also showed a lot of confidence.

And judging from this tiny situation he was in, there was no doubt that the man was a Servant while the girl was a Master.

Goody...

"Not until you explain to me how you are capable of performing Magecraft using only Mana as well as that thing that tried to attack the civilian." She frowned.

The young man glanced at the girl then at the Servant who still had his sword trained on him.

"Sorry, but I'm busy," Wizard apologized as he slipped on a ring and scanned it.

 **SMELL, PLEASE!**

A foul-smelling gas was released around the armored Master. While the girl and her Servant were distracted, Wizard got on his bike and sped away.

With the girl coughed as she waves her hand while her Servant swipes his blade to clear the gas. Once it cleared, they saw the armored Master was gone.

"He escaped…" The girl frowned.

"That he may have… but something tells me we will see him again," The man said.

"Hopefully we will. I need answers from him."

"And another thing…" Her Servant started.

The girl raised an eyebrow until she pinched her nose upon finally noticing the smell.

"You reek badly…" He answered, covering his nose from the putrid scent. As a Servant, they have heightened senses and this was one of the things that he didn't enjoy.

"Why the nerve of that guy!" She exclaimed in disgust. Her clothes actually smell like rotten eggs-like sulfur! Because of whoever that mahoutsukai was, she smells bad and now has to take a bath for hours! "The next time I see him, it's a _Gandr_ up the ass!" She cursed.

Then her Servant spoke up again. "Um, Rin?" He calmly spoke up causing his furious Master to turn her attention to him. "What are we going to do about all the people that saw magic being performed in broad daylight?" He asked causing Rin to widened her eyes before narrowing them in anger.

"I'm going to castrate that bastard if I ever see him again!" Rin shouted in anger as she started doing damage control done by morons that were, somehow, even more idiotic than Shirou. Suddenly, she noticed the damage from the fight slowly repairing itself, the rubble and debris being brought together like there was no damage anymore; everything is put together as if it never happened.

"What the…" She looked around, wondering what happened. "Who is doing this…"

Her Servant was wondering the same before noticing a small crystal white bird as it glowed, magic pouring of its body. Whoever sent the bird, it was transferring their magic to the bird, fixing all the damage. Once the damage was repaired, the bird flew away from his sights. Whoever is behind this, is preventing anyone, including Magus, from investigating.

* * *

Enrique felt a shudder go down his spine when he returned to the shop to be greeted by Wajima only for him to gag a bit.

"You stink!" Wajima pinched his nose.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a bath. Your new ring works, by the way." Enrique replied.

When he returned to the shop, he had to send out his Familiars but the moment he entered, that was when Wajima and Ruler took notice of the smell.

Even Ruler had to pinch her nose to block such a foul smell that was coming from her Master. "Master, I think a bath _is_ needed for you. You smell strongly of rotten eggs."

He sighed before he nodded and walks up the stairs so he can clean himself. In the bathroom, he removed the clothes he wore and entered the bath, the warm water soothing his body, allowing him to relax. It was times like this where he needed time to relax.

He raised his head to the ceiling, seeing the light. Slowly reaching his hand out to the light, he soon closes his hand into a fist, recalling that day where he nearly fell into despair.

It was the day he vowed he would never allow another person to suffer the same fate of falling into despair.

Lowering his hand into the water, a sigh escapes his lips. Ever since the White Wizard took him in two years ago, he changed and he knew it too…

Before meeting his Teacher, he only cared about helping his family and help take care of Marie since he doesn't know where his father went. He didn't socialize much either… he barely smiled too.

But now, he was a traveler, a learner, someone who smiles at people he talks to. He acted more mature than an 18-year-old would act. Hell, he became friends with Taiga, Wajima, and Ruler (despite her being his Servant). He saw the wonders of the world and learned so much thanks to the White Wizard.

He became a better person after two years. But… even now, there are times he remembers that day. The day where his life was ruined and nearly ended. It felt like it was reminding him of his mistakes and what he has done in the past. Sometimes he wonders if it was a way to tell him that he was that teen and now changed for the better.

He doesn't know if it was a good thing or not.

His head sank into the warm water, his eyes looking at the reflection of the water.

The girl he saved from the Phantom was a Master. That just made things complicated. However, that alone would not stop him from saving her from falling into despair.

He also needed to track down that Hellhound Phantom. Right now, it was probably laying low and coming up with a new plan to get the Gate to fall into despair. If the Phantom assumed its human disguise, it could gather information on the Gate and find the source of her hope and destroy it.

That is how they strike: Blend in, get information of the target, and then make them fall into despair.

He won't allow that to happen. Especially after… that day…

The day he held onto his hope at the edge of despair. But at a great cost…

He closed his eyes and sank into the warm water further and drifted off into his thoughts and memories.

* * *

Enrique was manning the counter when the bell above Wajima's door rang, signaling a customer.

"Welcome," Enrique greeted only to freeze for a moment at the sight of the 'customer'.

' _Oh great, her again…'_ he complained in his thoughts upon seeing the girl, the Master from earlier. The way she was looking at him showed he did something to piss her off, which was not a good sign. "Can I help you?" He asked feignedly.

The girl stared at him with a frown, "I know you are that Mahoutsukai from yesterday. You have the same Mana that he has, _only_ Mana."

"Sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else," He replied as he was about to walk away but her Servant stopped him with the blade pointed at him.

Not this again!

"Ugh… look I'm right now busy at the moment so can you just go?" Enrique sighed.

"I need answers." The girl informed. "Especially after you caused my clothes to smell like rotten eggs!"

"That I apologize but right now, I can't since you can see that I'm currently working." He gestured to the shop they were in.

Enrique felt Wajima grab his head.

"Enrique, don't be rude! This lady came in and is a customer! Please, entertain her properly! Apologies, miss. I'll make you some coffee!"

The girl and her Servant glanced at the man who just left and made coffee before looking at Enrique. He sighed, "In case you wonder, he knows everything so don't think about hurting him in any way."

"How can he be aware of this!?" She points at him accusingly.

"Can't tell you why."

Rin's frown grew, "You _really_ have a lot of explaining to do."

"Archer, you are to stand down!" Rin took notice of his Servant much to her shock. It was a Ruler class Servant!

For Enrique, he felt relief that Ruler was here as she stares at the girl and her Servant with a small frown marring her angelic features. While she was wearing her casual clothes, the Magus could tell who she really is.

"What's a Ruler class Servant doing here!?" Rin asked in shock. ' _She looks almost like Saber!'_

"The mahoutsukai is my Master and you are prohibited from threatening him in this Grail War." Ruler informed the Magus. "Especially here in this shop." She added with a glare in her eyes.

"Who said I was threatening him?" Rin stammered out.

"Archer," Ruler glanced at the said Servant that is next to the girl.

The now named Servant stared at Ruler before he slowly lowered his weapons, reluctantly obeying her command. Deep down, he was wary of her due to his other status.

Ruler stared a little longer at the Servant until she nodded before looking at the girl, "If you wish to talk to my master then it is best you act more civilized than being rude. Right now, no fighting is necessary."

The girl was silent for a moment before she crossed her arms, "Fine…"

"Master?" Ruler glanced at the mahoutsukai.

"Alright…" he nodded, accepting Ruler's advice.

* * *

Enrique took a sip of his tea while Ruler stared at the girl. The three were at a cafe that was nearby. His Servant insisted the best option was to talk to her like civilized people in public and knowing Ruler, she would make sure that the Master that was sitting across from him doesn't try anything that would break the rules of the Grail War.

For the girl herself, she too was looking at Enrique knowing that not only was he the 8th Master with a Ruler-class Servant but someone who can use Magecraft without the use of Magic Circuits or Prana. While the person in front of her wasn't like a certain auburn teen she knows, she could sense an aura around him.

The young mahoutsukai sets down his cup before looking at the girl.

"So… do you have a name?" Enrique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka," Rin said with some level of self-importance.

"Don't know you." the mahoutsukai stated flatly. He was pretty new in town, so he really hadn't met a lot of people. Rin frowned but the mahoutsukai was unfazed. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"Just how can you do that kind of Magecraft using only Mana?" She asked. "None of us Magus are able to achieve those type of feats you have done!"

"Firstly, I'm a Mahoutsukai, not a Magus," He corrected before he frowned. "And secondly, why would you want to know?"

"I'm a Magus. Researching and discovering new types of magic is what we do. So, that's why I want to study you and perhaps it will help me get into Clock Tower."

"Clock Tower?" Now that Enrique had heard about. His teacher had mentioned about the Clock Tower, once or twice. It was the University of the Magus Association. "Look, I've only been a mahoutsukai for two years." He said. "Why bother studying me?"

"Your Magecraft is different than the ones I have seen and studied! Do you know just how much you can do with your skills?"

"It's nothing really," He shrugged. "Besides I am only doing what I was taught to do in certain situations."

"You must be lucky to be so powerful in such a short time," Rin said without much thought as Enrique tightened one of his hands into a furious grip.

That was probably the worst thing she could say at that moment. Rin failed to realize how insensitive her comment was. Setting the cup down, his expression turned enraged.

"It was not fun and games…" he stated angrily.

"Eh?" Rin was confused and backed away from him see his anger, allowing him to continue and explain.

"You think I was lucky? I'm not... I have seen people, _innocent_ people that I didn't even know succumb to the agony and despair, allowing the monsters inside them to rise…" He lowered his head as he could see the eyes of Dragon in the reflection of his drink. "You think it was luck, but to me, it was guilt... They died, I lived... the only one who survived. Every day, I never forget to remind myself to how I acquired this magic." Ruler finally began to notice something about her Master. The mahoutsukai was finally revealing a vulnerable side. "And so… I have to live with it."

"...What happened to you?" Rin questioned.

Flashbacks entered his mind of that day, remembering the pain everyone was going through, the screaming that was soon replaced by the Phantom's cheers and roars of freedom. Even remembering his words when he nearly fell into despair.

"I rather not tell you more about it," he said as he finished the rest of his tea. He stood up as he paid for the tea for the three. "And another thing…" Rin looks at the mahoutsukai as his Servant stood by him. "Don't speak of what I told you to anyone else. There's a reason why the monsters are kept on the down low…" he said his parting words before he and Ruler left the cafe.

* * *

The walk back to the antique shop was silent as Enrique was quiet the entire walk back. For Ruler, she showed concern for her master. She never thought to see her Master show a vulnerable side, a side that displayed survivor's guilt, a reminder that his magic wasn't something he earned. It was given to him at a cost.

"Master…? Are you alright?" Ruler asked.

"I'm fine…" he replied without hesitation. "It's been awhile since I ever mentioned that day…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, alright?" He replied.

"As you wish." She obeyed.

But Ruler was not convinced. The day Enrique got his magic was likely the worst day of his life. He was driven to despair, finding hope at the very edge of it. His magic was the result of it.

His magic would also be a reminder of that day. Every time he used his magic, he would always remember how he got it.

Enrique could never move on from that day. So he would use his magic to prevent anyone else from experiencing the same tragedy.

He swore to himself and to his teacher. When he noticed the antique shop, he looks at Ruler. "Ruler look, I understand you want to make sure I'm okay but… I just need time, alright?" He explained. "I know you want to make sure I am alright since I am your Master but sometimes… certain topics can be difficult to understand, okay?"

"I… I understand master," she obeyed. Her Master nodded before the two enter the shop.

* * *

Enrique was at the local library. Wajima had sent him to help return his library books and to borrow a few books for him to read. As Enrique needed to get out of the shop to clear his head, he agreed to the request.

After dropping off the books Wajima had sent him to return, Enrique took out the list Wajima had given him and went to look for the books.

Upon finding one, Enrique reached for it, but at the same time, someone else went to grab it too. Their fingers accidentally touched.

"Sorry about that," He apologized.

"It's okay." She replied kindly.

It was a young woman with violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. He took notice that she was wearing clothing consists of a pink cardigan, a white top, and long cream-colored skirt. If he had to admit, she was cute.

"Were you trying to check out this book?" He gestured to the book in his hand. She nodded in response. Looking at the book in his hand, he decided to be a gentleman and hands it to her. "Here."

"You're giving it to me?"

"Of course. Besides, I can always check it out next time," Enrique smiled. "And like the old saying my Teacher told me, 'ladies first.'"

"Thank you..."

"Enrique. My name is Enrique Alderete."

"Sakura. Sakura Matou."

"Sakura, like the cherry blossoms." He noted. "A fitting name if you ask me."

He noticed a tint of red on her cheeks but he pushed that thought aside for now. "Anyways, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Sakura." He bowed before he makes his way to the counter to get the books checked out.

The young girl watched him leave before looking at the book in her hand. Holding the book close to her, she heads to the counter to check out her books as well. Once the process was done, she exited the library and made her way back home. Humming to herself, she began to dwell on her thoughts about her day. She couldn't help but wonder what she should do for Shirou.

He was the reason why she was able to continue on, especially after…

Shaking her head, she didn't want to remember those memories. The only thing that mattered was today and hopefully a good day.

Until now that is.

The sound of screaming caught her attention as she noticed people were running in fear. Confusion settled in, wondering why they were scared until the sight of strange golems showed the reason.

The sight of the Ghouls caused people to run away in fear as Sakura felt afraid before she too began to run that a couple of Ghouls blocked her escape.

" _ **Where do you think you are going,**_ **Gate** _ **?"**_

She slowly looks back to see a menacing fiery being, laughing in joy to see the girl cornered. " _ **Guess**_ **you** _ **were the actual Gate, not that other human."**_ He chuckled as he stepped closer.

Sakura felt fright upon seeing the kaijin and its followers. " _ **And quite frankly my dear, you are a**_ **special** _ **Gate."**_

Suddenly, gunshots were heard and the Phantom reeled back as several bullets impacted its chest.

" _ **What!? Silver bullets!? That means..."**_

"Step away from the girl, Phantom!"

Standing in the distance with his Wizarswordgun aimed at the Phantom was Enrique.

"Enrique-san?"

" _ **Yubiwa Mahoutsukai!**_ _"_

"Mahoutsukai?" Sakura repeated.

"I'm so glad to hear that you Phantoms really do know about me. That means you know what I can do to you."

" _ **Tch! So what!? If I defeat you here, I'll be rewarded**_! _ **I won't lose this round!**_ "

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

"We'll see about that," said Enrique as he slipped on his Flame Ring and flipped the visor down over the ruby stone. He then turned the Hand Author with the switches on his belt.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

The raven haired teen held up his left hand with the ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt.

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once the seal passed over him, he was now in his armor. The sight surprised Sakura. The ruby gems on his chest and head, the dragon symbol on his shoulders, and the weapon in hand. It was a sight of something from fantasy just like in the books she read!

"I am the wizard who protects the hopes of mankind; Kamen Rider Wizard! Now, time to raise the curtains cuz it's showtime!"

" _ **Get him!"**_ Hellhound ordered the Ghouls. " _ **I want his head on a platter!"**_

Obeying the command, the Ghouls rushed towards Wizard but they weren't quick enough to see him raise his gun again to shoot down a few before switching the weapon to blade mode and strike the first Ghoul that got close.

"Out of my way!" Wizard shouted as he slashed a Ghoul across before striking the rest in his path of the Phantom. Jumping up, he nailed Hellhound in the face with a kick, sending it tumbling.

Hellhound felt infuriated that the mahoutsukai appeared and prevented it from getting near its target. " _ **Take this!"**_ The Phantom roared as it attempts to cleave Wizard in half. However, he dodged the attack by a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Whoa, this puppy is a little excited. You need to get fixed."

The joke felt like an insult to the Hellhound, the flames burning with rage. " _ **Why you…"**_ It growled. Leading the Ghouls, the Phantom attempts to gang up on the mahoutsukai.

Looking around him, he twirls the blade, the mechanism converting it into gun mode.

"Tough crowd," he jokes and fired around him, before ducking from Hellhound's slash. Twirling from the next attack the Ghouls committed, the mahoutsukai continued his assault towards the Ghouls. Each one falling by his blade or shots. Once the last of the Ghouls exploded into ashes while Wizard was unfazed while staring at the Hellhound Phantom.

" _ **Che, time for a change of plans,"**_ A large set of flames appeared as the Phantom was now on a flaming motorcycle and quickly began to drive away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wizard yelled out as he quickly scans his Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

With the magic circle formed, he quickly grabs the Machine Winger and begins to chase after the Phantom.

With their swords in hand, the two try to strike each other or knock each other off their respective motorcycle. The Hellhound tries to cleave Wizard's neck but he ducked before he quickly converted his WizarSwordGun into its gun mode and shot the Phantom a few times.

" _ **You are gonna regret saying those words to me, mahoutsukai!"**_

"Aw, having trouble? I thought you would act like the good dog you are."

" _ **THAT'S IT!"**_ This surely pissed off the Phantom as it brought up its sword, gaining a smirk from the mahoutsukai.

Right where he wants it.

The moment the Phantom swung its blade, Wizard hits the brakes to get behind the Phantom who was swerving to keep balance.

"This is your stop," Wizard aimed at the wheels and fired. The wheels exploded, causing Hellhound to lose control of the motorcycle as the wheels were skidding left and right until it crashing into a small construction area, resulting in a small explosion.

Wizard stopped his motorcycle in front of the burning crash site to see the motorcycle that Hellhound drove destroyed and there was no sight of the Phantom. He stares at the spot a little longer before turning around and drove back to Sakura. After stopping the motorcycle, he got off before approaching her and knelt down, making sure there were no injuries on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern and kindness laced in his voice.

"Is.. that really you, Enrique-san?" Sakura asked.

Wizard realized she saw his transformation and knew that his teacher didn't want others to know. But the girl was as innocent and kind to be. Making a risky decision, he looks at Sakura. "Sakura, please don't tell anyone about my identity." He pleaded. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

She slowly nodded, giving the mahoutsukai relief upon her answer. "I must go now, Sakura. And be careful, okay?" He advised before he quickly left as Sakura could only watch in awe from what she witnessed earlier.

After the fight was settled, Enrique drove back to the antique shop. However, when he opened the door, he stopped when he noticed his Teacher, causing his posture to straightened. "Teacher…"

The White Wizard looks back at his student before holding the Hamel Cane. "I am here to see your progress. I heard from your Servant that you had to deal with a Phantom."

"Yes, Teacher. The Phantom is Hellhound."

"Who was attacked this time?" His teacher asked.

"A young woman by the name Sakura Matou."

This earned White Wizard's attention. "Did you say Matou?"

"Yes, Teacher."

What started out as silence, a soft growl was heard underneath the helmet. While the normal humans couldn't hear it, Ruler did due to her heightened senses.

"I see…" The robed wizard muttered. "Continue your trial and remember to tread carefully."

"Understood."

The White Wizard used his Teleport Ring and vanished from his sights. Enrique still felt unsettled to the Hellhound fight. Something felt wrong and it seemed a bit _too easy_ defeating that Hellhound Phantom. He knew it used flames to fight but there was something else… he just couldn't put a finger on it…

Just as a precaution, he decided to send Garuda to watch over Sakura just hoping the gut feeling was wrong.

* * *

Homurahara Academy was ending the school day, allowing the students to return to their respective homes or participate in their clubs. For Sakura, it was another time to return home… that place.

She looks at the book in her hand, remembering the mahoutsukai who she promised not to tell anyone of his identity. Never thought to see someone use actual magic, like in the books she read as a kid.

That young man who fought those… golems and fire monster. But they weren't a bother now thankfully due to the mahoutsukai. She just wonders why he was after those monsters?

Just as she was starting to ponder, she noticed someone she recognized, much to her happiness.

"Shirou-san!" Sakura beamed, seeing the auburn teen walking over to her. "You are heading home?"

"Yeah, since the class is over I thought to head back," He replied. "Do you want to come along?"

"Hai!" She smiled.

The two walked their way back to Taiga's home, the duo enjoying each other's company. Well, Sakura more than Shirou due to her little crush on the boy.

"Shirou, can you stay home this evening?" The plum-haired girl asked her senpai.

"Hmm?" Said boy looked a bit confused at the girl. "What for, Sakura?"

The girl blushed lightly as she tried to come up with a good excuse to keep her beloved senpai away from the horrors of the Holy Grail War. If he were to die… it would utterly destroy her. "Well, the string of murders and the gas leaks that have been going around are increasing. I just… don't want you to get hurt. It would…" She sniffled, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"A-Alright, alright! I promise, Sakura!" The auburn-haired teen waved his hands in a comical manner to settle the girl down. "If you don't want me to stay home in the evening then I promise to stay home!"

"Thank you, Shirou," said Sakura.

" _ **I knew it."**_ A voice mused, much to their surprise.

Jumping out of Shirou's shadow was none other than the Hellhound Phantom, alive and well, the kaijin quickly bringing his blade and pressing it against Shirou's neck. " _ **Just as I thought. This human is your hope."**_ He sneered maniacally, pressing it against the auburn-haired teen's neck further. " _ **I appreciate it. It took me a while to find out but now? It is good enough for me to please the boss of our mission."**_

"What… are you?" Shirou breathed out.

" _ **Shut it, human."**_ Hellhound demanded. " _ **I am only here for my target and to make sure I get what I have searched for."**_

"L-Leave Shirou alone!"

Hellhound merely looked at her, " _ **Why should I? You are nothing in this pitiful world."**_ He spat mockingly.

"W-What?"

Shirou could only try to struggle against the monster's grip, feeling the burning sensation from its body as parts of his clothes were burnt from its fire.

" _ **How pathetic. Haven't you ever realized the reason that you exist even after your own father sold you away to a mere worm?"**_ Hellhound taunted with a toothy grin. _**"Or the fact that your sister didn't acknowledge you after your reunion? Or how about when your own mother said nothing but stood there as you were taken away to live with the Matous?"**_

"Sakura, don't listen… to it!" The teen gasped for more air as the blade was pressed further, the trickle of blood leaking from the cut.

" _ **How about that when you were offered the chance to fight in the Grail War, you gave in to pressure from your**_ **brother** _ **and handed over the very woman that vowed to protect you?"**_ The Phantom continued.

"Stop it…" Sakura whimpered, placing both of her hands on her ears, trying to deny what she was hearing.

" _ **You know what I think? The reason you cling to this dumb human is that you blame yourself for your own Uncle's death."**_ His flaming head flared with amusement. " _ **You cling to this Shirou boy because you are nothing but a whore."**_

"T-That's not true!"

" _ **Oh~? Then explain the situation now."**_ Sakura flinched. " _ **No matter what, death will always follow you. First, your uncle and now this poor human will suffer a fate. I am sure you remember your horrible moments with that man and his worms; even the times you were violated. Your own sister doesn't care about you! Everything is all because of you! You are responsible for everything!"**_

"Leave… Sakura… out of this!" Shirou gritted.

The Phantom looks at his hostage then at Sakura, the flames flickering with amusement. " _ **How about you stay put!"**_ He brought up his blade and struck Shirou across his chest, blood spilling from the large gash.

"SHIROU-KUN!"

The Phantom laughed manically before pointing at Sakura. " _ **You see this!?**_ **This** _ **is all your fault! You are**_ **NOTHING!** _ **"**_

The young girl couldn't bear any more of the Phantom's words and actions, she fell to her knees and cries, reliving the worst moments of her life. The Phantom's words were all but true… It was all her fault.

 _Everything_ was all her fault...

 _ ***Ba-Dum!***_

Sakura's eyes widen. In moments purple cracks began to form on her body and slowly spread. Her own body feeling cold.

" _ **Now let that special Phantom be born from your despair!"**_

Before he can watch the human fall into despair, he quickly noticed a rod slamming him onto his chest, sending the Phantom flying and landing away from his target.

After regaining his footing, the Phantom darted his head, seeing the Servant Ruler.

" _ **You!?"**_ He growled. " _ **You are a Servant!"**_

"I am and you are not harming an innocent life, Phantom," She declared, slamming her flag spear to the ground.

" _ **You think you are so tough, huh!?"**_ He mocked. " _ **Why don't you go back to the place you come from!"**_

Ruler frowned until she said, "I think that is for my Master to decide."

" _ **Eh?"**_

All of the sudden, silver bullets hit Hellhound from its side, sending it reeling from the attack. Across from him was Wizard in his Flame Style form.

"I should have known you actually survived that crash," Wizard said before glancing at his Servant. "Ruler, let's beat this Hellhound."

"As you wish," she nodded as the two faced the Phantom.

The duo rush towards the Phantom as he brought up his own blade. " _ **I am not gonna make the same mistake again with you, mahoutsukai! Third time's a charm after all!"**_

The fiery Phantom blocks Wizard's blade before he quickly ducks from the blade that Ruler brought forth. While it did buckle from the amount of strength she had, he wasn't like Minotaurus.

The Servant pushed the Phantom back and kicked him at a good distance. "Master! Now!"

Just as the mahoutsukai could even strike, the Phantom did something unexpecting. _**"Not this time!"**_ Hellhound roared as he suddenly vanished into the shadows, catching Wizard and Ruler by surprise.

"What the-?!" Wizard got out but Hellhound appeared from his shadow, striking him across the back, sparks bleeding off his armor.

"Master!" Ruler had to come to aid him but Hellhound suddenly appeared in front of her, punching her away. She tried to swing her spear at him but the Phantom disappears into the shadows before reappearing behind her and kicked her forward. It swung its sword at her but the Servant easily blocked the attack and struck it across the chest. The Hellhound stumbled while Ruler lunged her spear towards it but the Phantom wasn't going to allow it as it dove into the darkness once again. "Come out for the coward you are!" She demanded the Phantom.

" _**Call me a coward, but I rather fight smart."**_ Hellhound appeared behind Wizard and kicked him, launching him towards his Servant, the two colliding and fell to the ground. Standing back up, the duo saw Hellhound holding the blade against Shirou's neck. " _ **Now, I suggest you two back off or I will decapitate this human! Then again, he will bleed to death anyway and that girl's Phantom will be born from her despair."**_

"You are a monster!" Ruler hissed.

" _ **We are all monsters, Servant!"**_ The Phantom shot back. " _ **Now back off!"**_

Wizard gripped his gun tightly, willing to use the silver bullets but if he were to shoot, the Phantom would kill Shirou immediately. This was a very bad situation. However, from his peripheral vision, he noticed something, more like someone approaching from behind. It was that blonde woman from before.

"Just let Shirou go, Hellhound," Wizard advised.

" _ **Why would I do that! Both of you are in the way of our kin to flourish!"**_

"Well, I have one thing that is preventing you from doing that," Wizard informed.

" _ **Hm?"**_

Saber brought up her invisible blade and struck the Phantom's back, the kaijin screaming in pain and released Shirou before looking back to see the Servant. Just as she was about to cleave his head, the Phantom went into the shadows again.

" _ **Damn you all! This is not going to end! Not by a long shot!"**_ His voice screamed in the darkness. " _ **It's time I end you all for good!"**_

Ruler looks back at Saber, "Saber, you must get your Master to safety! The monster wounded his torso greatly. If you don't get him help, he will die!"

Saber was hesitant due to the Phantom harming her Master but the Ruler-class Servant was right. Her Master was wounded and she needed to get him to safety before he dies. "Understood… and thank you." The Servant carried her Master as she quickly leaves the scene to take him to get healed. Hellhound was about to prevent the two from escaping but Wizard used his bullets to stop it, prompting the creature of despair to dive back into the shadows.

"This will end here Phantom but for you," Wizard vowed and slowly reached for his Ring holder and pulls out one Ring. Wizard stared at the new Ring that Wajima made for him then at the shadows around the two. Glancing at the new ring once more, he stands up ignoring the slight pain in his body as he chose to continue the fight. Putting on the Ring, he pushes the switches as it rang.

 **LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHII MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO!**

"It's time we brighten things up!" He declared before moving his hand to the belt.

 **LIGHT, PLEASE!**

Raising his hand, a bright shine of light flashed, lighting the darkness of the area. Upon doing so, it not only brightens the area but it caused the Phantom to get out of the shadows, yelling out from the light that was blinding it.

" _ **Damn light!"**_ He cursed, rubbing the gem on its flaming head as if its 'eye' was blinded by the sheer light.

"Ruler, distract him!"

"Understood!" Following his command, she used her flag spear to slam the rod to its side, damaging its silver armor as flames were leaking from the crack. The Phantom growled before it attempted to cut her down, prompting the blonde Servant to dodge the attack.

As Ruler distracts the Phantom, the mahoutsukai slipped off his ruby Flame Ring and popped on a sapphire diamond-shaped Water Ring. Flipping the Hand Author, he swiped the ring across the surface.

 **WATER, PLEASE! SUI~, SUI~, SUI~, SUI~!**

A blue magic circle passed over Wizard, changing his crimson armor blue with diamond shapes on the sides of his chest and his faceplate had turned into a blue diamond. He could feel the new Style's power, the representation of Water.

"Let's cool things off, shall we?" He announced. The Phantom growled before it chose to unleash a torrent of flames at him.

Seeing this, Wizard puts on his Defend ring and placed his hand over the Hand Author.

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

With a seal formed in front of him, the flames were doused by the shield before he pushed it towards the Phantom. Upon contact, it sent the Hellhound sprawling as its flames were dimmed into an ember, weakening it.

" _ **Damn it…"**_ The Phantom cursed, struggling upon the damage it took from the two fighters.

"It's time for the curtains to fall," announced Wizard as he flips the lever, opening the hand on his WizarSwordGun.

 **COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HAND!**

Presenting his hand, he moved it over to the attachment, his weapon responding.

 **WATER, SLASH STRIKE! SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!**

Water began to build up on his blade along with blue energy. Bringing his sword close, he swung the blade as a wave of energy and water was sent towards the Phantom, engulfing it in water as the seal appeared on its body.

" _ **It… can't be…"**_ was all it could say before it exploded upon the attack. Wizard twirled his blade upon his victory, however, the voice of his Servant brought his attention.

"Master!" Ruler called out. Wizard turned around to see Sakura's condition as the purple cracks glowed. However, he also noticed red cracks forming as well. It wasn't good from the looks of it. He quickly rushed over to her and brings out the Engage Ring.

"Sakura..."

"Enrique-san...it's so cold..."

Kneeling down to her, he gently holds her as he presents the Engage Ring. "Don't worry, Sakura. Let me be your final hope."

He gently held her hand, slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand over the Hand Author over his belt buckle.

 **ENGAGE, PLEASE!**

Sakura soon fell unconscious the moment it was scanned as a magic circle appeared over her. "Ruler, watch over her while I fight the Inner Phantom," Wizard ordered.

"Understood," Ruler nodded as she stabbed her flag spear to the ground and kept guard. Wizard levitates and hovers over the circle and dove into it, traveling through a tunnel of magic circles in a purple background.

Landing on the grounds of the Underworld, Wizard scans his surroundings and noticed he was in a neighborhood. He suddenly noticed Sakura and Shirou together making him realize what her Underworld truly was. It was the day Sakura met Shirou. His thoughts were interrupted when the scene cracked with a purple glow and the Inner Phantom made itself known.

The Inner Phantom that emerged was a large lizard like beast with black skin with red eyes and red markings all over its body as the fire was seen through its jaws and feet. The eerie yet revolting thing about the Inner Phantom was the small sight of worms that were crawling all over its body.

It was the Salamander, the mythological fire dwelling lizard but more eerie and creepy looking.

"Yeesh… now that's just wrong…" Wizard cringed in disgust.

The Salamander snarled before unleashing a breath of fire. The armored Master quickly flipped back to avoid the attack. "That was close. Talk about hotheaded." He reaches into his pocket before bringing out DragoRise. "But time to bring out better firepower."

 **DRAGORISE, PLEASE!**

Bringing forth his Phantom, he pressed the switch twice before bringing forth his Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

With the Machine Winger, he drove onto Dragon's back, controlling him. "Alright Dragon, let's show that amphibian who is the real master of fire." Wizard declared.

Dragon roared in agreement before they flew to the air. The Salamander unleashed fireballs at the two, each one being avoided by the Dragon and Wizard.

Converting his weapon to gun mode, he fired at the Inner Phantom as each bullet came in contact with its hide. The Salamander roared before unleashing a breath of fire.

"Dragon!" He ordered.

The Phantom roared in response before unleashing a breath of its own fire. The blast was causing a fiery clash, trying to overpower the other.

Wizard quickly brought out his weapon and aimed at the Salamander. "Breath on this!" He pulled the trigger as the bullet shot through and hits the Phantom, causing it to reel back in pain and stop its attack. However, Dragon's fire pushes through and envelops it in flames.

"Alright Dragon, let's end that amphibian!" Wizard brings out the last Ring to end the fight.

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

His Phantom roared before his motorcycle detached, promoting the Dragon to shift and transform into the large clawed foot mode. The mahoutsukai soon flew down at the PhantomHe soon dove towards the Salamander Phantom.

"HAA!" The kick smashed against its head as the Salamander exploded while the purple cracks soon vanished and Sakura's Underworld restored.

However it not only restored it, he saw the worms that were once on the Salamander disintegrating into ashes as if the Inner Phantom was what kept them alive. The scene plays out once again as Wizard witnesses it. The interaction between Sakura and Shirou was a sight to behold since the former developed a crush on the auburn teen.

Smiling under his helmet, he stands up before he leaves her Underworld.

* * *

Wizard exited her Underworld through the magic circle, glad that the Inner Phantom was defeated but was left with questions. Pushing those aside, for now, he looks back at Sakura before he gently carries her in a bridal hold.

He began to witness her hair slowly going back to its true colors, going back to a dark brown color. Could there have been a connection between her condition and those worms that were crawling on that Inner Phantom? Shaking his head, he walks over to a bench as he carries her with care.

For Sakura, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing an aqua color as her vision was a blur but she could tell it was Wizard who was carrying her with care and gentleness. She felt herself being set down against the bench as she heard him say, "Whatever you have gone through after the change… you didn't deserve it." He spoke softly, his words filled with pity before Sakura became unconscious once more. Glancing at Ruler, he said, "Come on, let's head back…"

"As you wish," she nodded as her battle attire went back to her casual attire in a flash of light.

He slowly backs away before turning around to leave the scene. As the two were far from Sakura's line of sight, Ruler stopped along with her armored Master. "Master, there is a Servant." She whispered before glancing around. "Reveal yourself, Rider."

A figure jumps down from a tree branch, revealing to be a woman with long lavender hair but her eyes were covered by a purple blindfold. She wore a strapless one-piece dress, a purple collar, black sleeves that left her fingers free and held in place by purple bangles that were placed at her shoulders and wrists, and thigh-high black boots trimmed with purple.

The woman was 'staring' at the two, her focus mostly on Wizard.

"Another Servant?" Wizard observed cautiously, his grip on the gun tightening.

"She is a Rider-class Servant," Ruler explained to her Armored Master before looking at the servant. "Why are you here, Rider?"

The now dubbed Servant noticed the fellow Servant and chose to reply, "Because of my true Master," she glanced at the unconscious form of Sakura by the bench.

"'True' Master?" Wizard repeated. Rider was only silent. "Well if you are insinuating that I harmed her, you are-."

"The monster was the one." Rider responded. While Wizard wondered, he could guess from Ruler that she must have watched the entire fight.

"And it won't harm Sakura anymore rest assured."

She then looks at Wizard as his Servant stood close.

"Why would you, a Master, save her?" Rider questioned. Not once she would ever see a Master save someone from death, especially a fellow Master who has no alliance with another. Yet, she has seen the Master in front of her save her real Master from the monster that the mahoutsukai dubbed 'Hellhound'. The cruel Hellhound. As Medusa in her past, she was aware of the hellish guard dogs of the world of the dead. But for a human to defeat a being who has the abilities of the very beast itself? It was something new to see for such a long time in the modern era.

Wizard crossed his arms, "Firstly, it is my job. Secondly, I am not one to let others fall into despair. Thirdly, like Ruler, I have no interest in the Grail to make a wish. To me, it's pointless. Finally, as a Mahoutsukai, I help others hold onto their hope, it's not just my task but also a promise that I will fulfill for them."

Rider gave a critical 'look' at Wizard, seeing if his words were full of lies and deceit. But… there wasn't a single hint of it at all. His words were all true to the heart.

"You are dedicated to it, aren't you…?"

"I am," Wizard uncrossed his arms. "After a certain incident, it allowed me to see the world with my own eyes, to see how much hope there is for people, a chance for them to not give up and fall into despair."

"Even if it means to use magic in broad daylight?"

The mahoutsukai rubbed his faceplate, almost like pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes and quite frankly, I only do this because I care about helping people, unlike the Magus my teacher told me about. Sometimes secrets can have bad effects to the public."

"So why is it that you use it so casually in front of others?" Rider retorted. "Would it not have been better for you to have left her on her own since she's a Master just like you?" She questioned.

He simply stayed silent for a second till he spoke up. "I swore I would never turn my back on a life in danger no matter what, that is my rule that I chose to live by." He said calmly.

Rider simply remains silent at the earnest mage before her before she calmly carried Sakura into her arms and jumped away leaving Wizard there with Ruler by his side.

"We should go, Master," Ruler said.

The mahoutsukai nodded before following his Servant.

* * *

After going back to civilian form and the Servant in her civilian attire, the two made their way back to Wajima's shop. Not to mention the mahoutsukai needed to get rest from the fight. It was another task finished as the Hellhound Phantom and Sakura's Inner Phantom were vanquished. It still begs to question about the worms that were on the Inner Phantom. Just what was up with it and were they the reason Sakura's hair and eye were purple? It brought more confusion to him but his Servant got him out of his thoughts.

"Master."

"Yeah Rul-" He stopped when he found himself not just in the shop but they see the White Wizard who turned his head upon seeing the two.

"T-Teacher," He bowed. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you arrive every two days."

"I arrive because my Familiar has seen you, with the help of your Servant, defeated the Phantom along with saving Sakura Matou." He responded calmly. "Despite the fact that a civilian was in danger _and_ another Servant being involved in the fight."

"I-I could explain-"

"White Wizard, I ordered the Saber-class Servant to take her Master to safety and not interfere further," Ruler defended. "If anything, I assisted and made sure her Master received help while we both fought the Phantom. My Master had to fight the Phantom in order to save the girl."

The amber mask met her amethyst eyes before his body relaxed slightly. "Alright… but make sure you _both_ prevent anyone else get harmed. The Magus _cannot_ know about the Phantoms."

The raven haired teen opened his lips slightly, remembering his fight against the Inner Phantom. He needed to tell the White Wizard about it. "Teacher, I know you said you can't interfere with my Trial," Enrique remembered. "But I want to ask you something."

"Speak."

"When I fought the Inner Phantom within Sakura Matou, it had worms crawling on its body. They felt… wrong." He continued.

The White Wizard was quiet before he glanced back at his apprentice. The worms his student mentioned meant one thing. He recalled one person. ...No, a _monster_ who uses Worms. A frown laced with anger was hidden under his amber helmet.

' _Zouken…'_ White Wizard realized in his thoughts. He was aware of the fiend. He was no longer someone to consider a human. Like the Phantoms, he was a monster. "Keep away from anyone of the Matou family other than her." He informed.

Enrique wanted to do something but he reluctantly had to obey his teacher knowing that the White Wizard has his tasks while he has his own to finish.

"Yes Teacher…" he bowed. He understood what he has to follow and it was not to question the White Wizard, _ever_.

"And another thing, Enrique." The said teen raised his head. "While you still have much to learn, the fights of Minotauros and Hellhound showed you are capable of fighting the Phantoms. Just remember that despite some being easy to defeat, there will be stronger ones in the future, some on par with a Servant."

This piece of information surprised Ruler. A Phantom as strong as a Servant? She needed to take note of it for the future battles.

Enrique nodded in understanding, "I understand, Teacher. And thank you."

The White Wizard nodded before using his Teleport Ring once again.

 **TELEPORT, NOW!**

For Ruler, for some reason, she swore she felt a sense of anger in the White Wizard when her Master mentioned the worms. Was there something that he knows?

' _What is that man hiding…?'_ Ruler narrowed her eyes slightly.

* * *

 _In one part of the city, a home of a wealthy family that belonged to the Matou Clan._

 _The only thing that marred the nice looking room was the old man on the other side of the room. The mere sight of the man felt wrong. His skin was gray and wrinkly, he leaned on an old wooden cane to support his weight, but most noticeable were his eyes. They were black and shrunken in his head, it felt more akin to looking at a monster than a man._

 _He was in his thoughts to what he sensed earlier. Something wasn't right at all. The worms within Sakura Matou were completely gone and the presence of a Ruler-class Servant was known, especially the detection of the natural energy._

" _Something is going on…" he frowned. He needed to tell Shinji to look into this. However, before he could, he detected Mana in the vicinity, but not around. It was close,_ very _close._

 _He heard footsteps approaching before the person made themselves known. The person who stepped out of the shadows was a man he wasn't familiar with. He was garbed in white clothing and hood, a silver belt around his waist as there were rings strapped to the sides of his chest. The noticeable feature was the amber mask gleaming in the moonlight._

" _Zouken Matou," the White Wizard spoke as he approached Zouken. "Let's_ talk _."_

" _Who might you be?"_

" _Someone who has obtained greater knowledge than you with your perversions of the Grail."_

" _Oh? So you heard of me?"_

 _If one could see through the White Wizard's mask, it was a look of disgust and anger._

" _I know what you have been planning to do to the girl, Sakura Matou and it has gone far enough." He warned, accusing Zouken. "The involvement of Angra Mainyu."_

 _Zouken narrowed his eyes at the masked man, "You think you can take away what I have painstakingly been working on for a long time?"_

" _I_ can _. I have no choice but to erase you." He moved his hand over to the buckle on his waist._

 _ **EXPLOSION, NOW!**_

 _The White Wizard aimed and fired an explosive blast from his hand at Zouken. The blast pushed the man while at the same time injuring him, the power he was feeling was the use of pure Mana. The Matou could only wonder how the masked man was using Pure, raw Mana. The man frowned heavily at the White Wizard who was eerily calm to what he is doing. No sense of fear, only the need to stop Zouken._

 _The man glared. "So, you will assault me in my own home?" The man tensed and the White Wizard could almost smell the stench of his magic. The magic that disgusts him greatly._

 _Zouken thrust his hand towards the White Wizard. And suddenly a swarm, for it could only be called that, of flying worms flew towards the man. The robed fighter dodged to the side to avoid the worms but they followed him as they began to prevent any form of escape._

 _The worms were almost upon him, but the White Wizard was fast and smart as he brought up a ring._

 _ **BLIZZARD, NOW!**_

 _Seals appeared around him, acting as a barrier of sorts before a blizzard of ice cold wind engulfed the swarm. Each and every worm were trapped in ice before he forced them to shatter, becoming nothing but snow._

" _Those_ worms _won't save you," he continued as he dodged another attack that Zouken sent. "You defiled an innocent life for too long!"_

 _ **THUNDER, NOW!**_

 _His hand surged with electricity before he thrust an electric attack onto the old man. "_ And _this time, you_ won't _come back to see the end."_

 _If one was able to see, was the wrath as there was the glow of piercing golden eyes in the reflection of a window. In the window was a faint silhouette of a mythical beast that was draconic in origin. Placing one last Ring, he scans it._

 _ **YES! SPECIAL, UNDERSTAND?**_

 _A large seal formed in front of the White Wizard and soon unleashed a large blast of blazing Mana. The sheer intensity it has was powerful as the man could only see the incoming blaze of power, consuming him._

 _Once the blaze dissipated, there was no trace of the twisted man anywhere only ashes. He lowered his helmet to see a small worm trying to get into his armored boot. He simply raised his foot and squishes the bug._

 _The White Wizard stepped out of the room then heard a pathetic whimper. He looked over to see Shinji Matou cowering. He also looked down at the book that was lying on the floor. It reeked of dark magic._

 _He grabs the book, examines through the pages before noticing a Command Seal. Slamming the book shut, he grabs his Hamel Cane and slices the book in half._

 _He let the two halves of the book fall, pages scattering. Even if it could be put back together, the magic in it was gone. White Wizard looked at Shinji. The boy yelped as the White Wizard glared at him._

" _So, this is how far the Matou Clan has fallen." He muttered. "Tell Sakura Matou to go to a shop that is not far from your school." He leans in as the boy swallows in fear. "And_ never _speak of this incident, understand?"_

 _Shinji nodded frantically as the wise wizard uses one last Ring to leave the scene_

 _ **TELEPORT, NOW!**_

 _With a magic circle formed below him, he teleports away from the scene and into his own place of studies. Seeing his place of rest, the robed wizard inhaled deeply but was then replaced with anger. He slams his hand against the wall, his anger boiling before calming himself once more. He couldn't believe what Zouken has done and he ended it. And yet… this was another sin to add to his list._

" _These magi...they do terrible things all in the name of their knowledge. Cruelty is acceptable as long as the existence of magic is hidden and it produces results. But who am I to say I'm not as cruel?" He has done things he wasn't proud of but it was for good reasons. He has seen other Magi do terrible things, abusing their use of Magecraft._

 _It was one of the reason why he chose to study other methods but the result… it too didn't end well. The memory of that day. Glancing at a mirror he could see the reflection of the beast within him._

 _But then again, if he justified himself, would he be just as bad as them?_

 _The White Wizard picked up a framed photo. It depicted a man with his wife and their two children._

 _He put the picture there as a reminder. A reminder of what he has been fighting for, to protect. He wasn't proud to leave the precious people he cares about behind. Glancing at a table, there was a metal briefcase._

" _He needs to grow faster," he said and he opened up a briefcase that contained a rare red magic stone. "Hopefully, he's ready for the next stage."_

 _A small roar was heard, causing him to see his Familiar jumping onto the desk. The Familiar was black in color with three heads that were a silver color and canine in nature. In its mouth was an envelope and he knew who it was from since he sends his Familiar to send letters to a certain someone._

" _Thank you, Cerberus," he thanked as he grabs the envelope and presented a new one. "Deliver this letter as usual."_

 _Cerberus nodded before it soon left his domain. White Wizard glances at the frame once more._

* * *

After getting some good rest, and eating his usual favorite food, the young mahoutsukai was awake for the new day as he along with Ruler were helping around the shop as Wajima was working on a new Ring to add to the arsenal. The Light Ring he used against Hellhound was very useful indeed and he was thankful for that.

And now, the raven haired teen was busy cleaning the counter, the door opened as the jingle was heard. "Welcome to-" Enrique greeted before he stopped upon noticing two familiar people he recognizes.

"Sakura?" Enrique blinked, surprised she is here at the shop. He even noticed the familiar woman, Rider who was wearing normal clothes instead of that battle attire. She even wore glasses instead of her blindfold. "What are you doing here? Along with your… 'friend'?"

Sakura seemed nervous until Rider spoke up, "She was told to come here to the shop and I volunteered to take her here."

"Huh? Why here?"

"Because of me." Enrique quickly looks by the sofa to see a magic circle appear before it revealed White Wizard. Seeing the man appear out of nowhere made Rider on guard while Sakura was shocked upon seeing the action.

"Teacher?" The raven haired teen blinked.

White Wizard glanced at Sakura along with Rider. "I wish to speak to you both. My student, you and your friend should continue to work while I speak to these two."

"Y-Yes sir," Enrique nodded before Sakura and her Servant followed White Wizard to another room.

With the three, the White Wizard sets down two cups of tea for Sakura and Rider. The young girl gently grabs the cup and said with a shy look, "T-thank you…"

"Your welcome," The White Wizard responded as he took his seat. "I am sure you have questions to what happened and why you were targeted."

The two girls nodded in confirmation.

The White Wizard took a deep breath. "What you saw was a monster that was constructed from Mana within a human who is capable of Magic."

"You mean Magecraft?" Sakura guessed but his response was shaking his head.

"Magic as in those you see every now and then from books, myths, fantasy, and such." He raised his hand to his belt.

 **BLIZZARD, NOW!**

Opening the palm of his hand as a runic seal was seen, ice formed before he waves his hand, the ice falling like snow, surprising Sakura while Rider was calm.

"With our Mana, we are capable of magic that the Magus can't accomplish. Our own bodies have no Prana, only Mana. Raw, purified, and growing power. Those with potential are called Gates."

"Gates…?"

"Correct," White Wizard confirmed. "There is also something else I should tell you but first…" he grabs another Ring and scans it on his buckle.

 **MUTE, NOW!**

A large magic circle formed on the door, creating a barrier to block any sound from escaping. "Now the reason why I use this is to inform you about Zouken Matou." He informed. "He will no longer harm you."

"W-What do you mean?"

The White Wizard simply said nothing but Rider soon realized why. "You ended him…" the Servant realized.

"He has done far too much pain to your true Master and he was going after something he should not obtain. So I ended the pain he inflicted to those he harmed by ending him."

This mentally surprised Sakura. After so many years, the man who inflicted so much pain was gone…

"I have questions…" Rider said to the White Wizard.

"You may ask," he allowed.

"Why did the hellish Hellhound attack, my master?" Rider demanded calmly.

"Sakura was a special Gate," he explained to the Servant. "Her body not only contained Prana but also pure Mana that other Magi don't have. The natural magic energy. That very energy the Phantoms are born from. If she were to fall into despair, they would have produced a special Phantom that uses Prana and Mana as one."

Rider nodded, now understanding why the beast attacked Sakura. "It was because of the Mana in her, wasn't it?"

"Correct but thanks to my student, he has saved her from falling into despair," He nodded. "The Phantom inside her has been vanquished and those worms included since those parasites were drawing its mana, thus destroying them in the process." He looks at Sakura who was speechless and also at a loss of words. "You have endured so much and you couldn't find freedom. But now, Zouken and his _pests_ have been vanquished. You, Sakura, are finally free from the pain he has done to you. You have held onto your hope for your prayers were finally answered."

"T-Thank you…"

White Wizard stood up from his seat.

"W-Wait… I… where else can I go…?" Sakura asked. "I… don't know where to stay…"

"I will provide it for you," The White Wizard informed. "You will be protected from others as well. My friend Wajima wouldn't mind allowing you or your friend here to work part time."

This surprised Sakura, seeing an armored man willing to help her with everything, even care and protection. Ever since her uncle died 10 years ago, no one has ever gave her protection but now.. now there was two other people who are willing to help her.

"You… you really want to help me…? W-Why?"

The White Wizard inhaled deeply but he chose to reply. "Because no one should go through such ordeals by the Matou clan. You deserve freedom, love, and kindness. Not abuse." He replied before tossing Rider a card. The Servant examines it, seeing runes appear on their own.

"If you need anything, that card will bring forth my Familiar so you can deliver letters." He walks to the lobby. "Wajima, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"May you allow Sakura and her... friend to work here? I'm sure your two employees could use some extra help in case they have to do their personal tasks." He referred to Enrique and Ruler.

The owner looks at Sakura and Rider for a moment before smiling, "I wouldn't mind that at all. The more the merrier." He accepted.

The wise wizard used one last Ring to leave the scene

 **TELEPORT, NOW!**

With a magic circle formed below him, he teleported away. Once gone, Sakura walks up to Enrique.

"A-Ano… Enrique-san..." Sakura spoke, earning Enrique's attention.

"Something wrong, Sakura?"

"Thank you."

Enrique blinked before he smiled, "It's the least I can do for a friend. Didn't I told you before? I will be your final hope."

Sakura blushed softly before gazing at the Magic Ring. If anything, she was happy. She finally felt a sense of freedom after 10 years of pain. Clutching her shirt, she hugged him tightly, surprising the mahoutsukai. He wanted to push her away until he heard the muffled sounds of crying. His eyes softened before he slowly comforts her.

"Thank you… thank you…" He heard her say through her crying.

The mahoutsukai smiled, "Anything for a friend."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well! That is it for this chapter folks! I am sure you are wondering about Zouken's death and the worms. If you think about it, the worms are a part of Zouken and if the Phantom were to emerge from Sakura, he would practically become a Phantom if his real body were to die. Not to mention, the White Wizard has much experience in combat and more about him will be revealed. Plus, he was acting smart to handle the worms by freezing them since the worms were a part of Zouken. With the worms gone, she would be normal again. So there you have it.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter of the story along with the defeat of the Hellhound Phantom and Inner Phantom. I will come up with OC Phantoms as well so don't you worry. Anyways, don't forget to review, favorite, follow! Plus I am open to any suggestions you guys make for my story. I will see you all in the next chapter so stay in the shadows everyone! Oh and look forward to my newest story soon!


	4. Chapter 4: A Caster's Plan

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am here with another new chapter of my story! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story so far as well as the progress of it. Not to mention some of you are curious on whether this story will have different routes. To answer that question…

You will have to read this chapter and see the A/N at the bottom of the chapter. Hehe…

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Overwatch: Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

" _ **Phantom**_ **"**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Fuyuki City, resides a woman who was watching from an orb. She was wearing a hooded bluish-purple robe, obscuring her identity. While she may look mysterious, in reality, she is a Servant._

 _A Caster-class Servant._

 _She had been observing the city since the Holy Grail War began and she gained an interest in the Servant Saber due to her class. However, something changed. She felt the presence of an 8th Servant which could only mean there was an 8th master. And that Servant being a Ruler-class Servant. It concerned her a bit knowing that with that Servant around, he or she would suspect she is responsible for the deaths of civilians._

 _However, it wasn't just the presence but the anomaly she detected. While she spectates from the orb of seeing her target Saber, she decided to check the anomaly she detected recently. While she detected a Servant, the anomaly she felt was different._

 _It felt familiar._

 _When she found the source, a soft gasp escapes her lips._

 _To her surprise, she was witnessing the young man used Mana. Not the diluted power used by modern mages, but magecraft that was thought to be lost for centuries. Even more, she could sense the pure Mana he has, his entire body_ filled _with Mana. Not to mention the Servant that was with him, Ruler._

 _She watched as the young man used the forces of nature: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water._

 _As she watched more and more, she was seeing him use the kind of magecraft was lost long ago. To think there was actually someone who was using magecraft with Pure Mana! After a long time, there was someone finally capable of using magecraft with the use of Mana._

 _She could sense the power, its need to grow stronger and never stop. All that Mana that was in him, there was no Prana or anything like that. Only pure,_ refined, _**Mana**_ _._

 _Just the thought of siphoning his Mana left her licking her lips in anticipation. She has to know more about this person. She needs to know what he is capable of, his skills, his abilities,_ everything _if she is to get the Wizard on her side and win the Grail War._

" _You have caught my interest, Master of Ruler." She smirked._

* * *

 **A Wizard's Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Caster's Plan**

Another day passed since the defeat of the Hellhound Phantom. Sakura Matou and her Servant Rider became employees of the antique shop Wajima owns. Working alongside the mahoutsukai and his Servant, Sakura became friends with the raven-haired teen.

She, for once, was truly happy to have the feeling of freedom after a long time. The White Wizard not only provided her and her Servant a place to stay and protection but also for his apprentice to give her a new sense of hope.

It was nice to have two new friends.

Right now, it was the afternoon as Sakura was starting her first day working at the antique shop that Wajima owns. With her was Enrique, Ruler, and Rider as they were doing their separate tasks around the shop. Ruler was currently dusting the antiques, Enrique was manning the counter, while Rider was helping Sakura with her tasks as well.

The Rider-class Servant wasn't showing any form of hostility to Ruler or her Master. No doubt since they had no interest in the Grail, they don't fight them only if it is necessary. As much as Rider wanted to, her main priority is to protect her true Master. That being said, she wanted to make sure Sakura is protected from other Masters and their Servants along with the Phantoms that lurk around the city. Her happiness was important to her. Like Ruler, she had no interest in the Holy Grail.

As of now, Enrique was continuing his task until he noticed Sakura trying to place one of the boxed antiques on the shelf. Deciding to lend a hand, he walks over to her and gently grabs the box. "Here, let me help you." He offered.

"You didn't have to do this…" Sakura said shyly. She was still new to talking to the mahoutsukai, the person whose Master not only freed her but the young man gave her a new sense of hope.

"It's fine with me, Sakura," Enrique smiled. "Teacher thinks you and your Servant should have a place to stay. Besides Wajima doesn't mind having you two help around the shop."

"T-Thank you…"

"It's the least I can do to help you. Teacher wanted me to help, so I did." He said. Whatever happened to the girl, he promised to help her have a new sense of hope so she wouldn't feel so down.

To Sakura, the raven-haired teen reminds her of her crush, Shirou. Both help people but what makes Enrique different was the sense of hope he shows every so often, even giving people he meets a sense of hope. She began to look up to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"What's your family like?"

The raven-haired teen blinked before he smiled as he reached into his pocket before presenting Sakura a family picture. "That's my mom. She works as a teacher for an elementary school that is close to home." He then points to the teenage girl. "And that's my little sister Marie. She is going to be 14 soon. She can act like a kid at times but she likes to help cheer people up."

Sakura smiled upon seeing the photo but she noticed something. "I don't see your dad."

A small frown formed on his features. "My dad left when I was only 4 and my sister was 8 weeks. I don't know who he is to be honest… he never returned for the past 14 years."

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories," she apologized.

"It's okay," he waved off. "You were only curious. I'm not mad at you or anything like that."

Sakura smiled until she noticed Garuda flying around them. She giggled before she raised her hand, allowing the PlaMonster to gently land on her palm. It tilted its head at her, chirping.

She couldn't help but admire the PlaMonsters when she first saw them. They were Enrique's familiars after all. Not to mention they were all so adorable. She remembers hugging them in joy when she first met the cute familiars.

Garuda chirped, fluttering in front of the girl with a playful attitude.

The brunette wanted to hug the ruby-colored bird again before noticing the time on the clock, the time displaying it close to 10 o'clock in the evening. "Oh! It's time for me to go." She realized. "See you later, Enrique-san."

"You be careful, okay?" Her new friend advised and look at her Servant. "You too, Rider."

The lavender-haired woman sent a sly grin right at the young man. "Oh~? Are you worried about me~?" She teased.

"Well, yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "Of course I would be worried about you and Sakura."

Sakura giggled while Rider couldn't help but feel amused to see him see his way through her words. He must have assumed it wasn't a tease. The brunette waved the three goodbyes before the duo left the shop and to the apartment White Wizard lend them to use.

The mahoutsukai yawned, covering his mouth as he does. "Might as well call it a night." He yawned again before heading to his room to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

 _As the night continued with everyone in the antique shop fast asleep, Ruler opens her eyes, finding herself in the Underworld once again. Turning around, she saw Dragon who was glaring at her. Angered she had to appear during his slumber when he was enjoying the sleep for the night._

" _ **Great, look who showed up?"**_ _He mocked._

" _Dragon…" Ruler acknowledged the large Phantom._

" _ **What brings you back to the Underworld this time?"**_

" _I want to know how long you have resided in my Master."_

 _The dragon's nostrils snorted as Ruler's hair blew a bit before the dragon got up. "_ _ **I have been here for as long as I can remember. Before the stupid boy was even aware of my presence."**_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _ **I have been here since I was a mere newborn Phantom."**_ _He clarified._

 _Ruler began to put the pieces together before her eyes widened upon the information. If the Dragon was here since he was a newborn, then it meant…_

" _You are telling me that… you have been around since my Master was a mere infant…?"_

" _ **What do you think?"**_ _Dragon snorted. "_ _ **Since he was born, I was born within him. I wasn't aware at first until my body grew and fully realized what I am. Every stupid year I wait for an opportunity to escape but instead, I'm trapped here in this prison."**_

" _For a good reason," Ruler argued, only for the Dragon to look at her face to face as she could see her reflection in his eyes, a growl heard from him._

" _ **Watch yourself, Servant,"**_ _he warned. "_ _ **You may be powerful but we dragons were the most feared beings in the world for a reason."**_

" _Your threats hold no weight, Dragon," Ruler frowned._

 _The Phantom stared at the Servant for a good minute before a smirk graced its teeth. The Dragon was surrounded by a glow, causing Ruler to shield her eyes until it died down. Lowering her arms, she sees her Master in front of her. Only it wasn't Enrique. The eyes were the same as Dragon with a smug grin etched on his lips._

" _This would've been the form I took once I was freed from this place."_

 _Ruler felt her blood boil and anger present upon seeing Dragon take the form of her Master. The monster who was insulting her Master's image._

" _How dare you!?"_

" _I'm part of him. I have every right to look like him. Have you ever wondered why the Phantoms have such different personalities from their Gates? They are a reflection of their Gates' dark side. Everyone has a dark side."_

" _Go back to your true form!" She demanded._

" _What's the matter? Don't like_ this _form?" Dragon taunted._

" _You are insulting my Master's image! That's what!"_

" _It's not like you care about your 'Master'," Dragon pressed on. "Or_ do _you?"_

 _Ruler remained silent as she looks away, not willing to give an answer until "He showed a respectable purpose. My Master stops monsters like you. If anything, he has a far more noble reason to stop the Phantoms… even if it troubles him…."_

" _Oh?" Dragon raised an eyebrow. "Gives me a much better reason to make sure he falls into despair."_

 _Hearing this drove Ruler to unsheathe her sword and held the blade close to Dragon's neck. "Don't you dare harm or insult my Master. I won't let that happen. Not a chance."_

 _Dragon stared at the Servant before he scoffed. "We will see about that," he said as he reverted back to his Phantom form. "_ _ **Let's**_ **hope** _ **you can keep your word to your 'dear'**_ **Master** _ **."**_

 _Everything turned black before Ruler opened her eyes, greeted with the ceiling of the room. She looks around once again before she calmed herself down._

 _There was no doubt that the Phantoms are truly monsters, taking the form of people and ruin their vessel's image. She knew they were a threat to not just the Grail but to the innocent people as well._

 _Her Master wasn't alone on this. She won't disappoint him either. She will continue to help him fight off the Phantoms and save the innocent people. They were a threat to not just the Grail but also innocent lives._

* * *

As morning dawned on the antique shop, the mahoutsukai was up and wide awake for the new day. He was currently helping Rider with moving a few supplies as he sets down some of the boxes. As he did, he noticed Ruler coming down the steps.

"Morning," Enrique said to his Servant. However, he noticed she didn't get much sleep, seeing the tired look in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm alright," she assured.

"Are you sure?"

"I appreciate your concern Master," She acknowledged. She didn't know how to tell him about her capability of being able to visit the Phantom that resides in Enrique's Underworld.

"Okay, just tell me if you're not well," he advised, earning a nod before leaving to do more work around the shop.

Rider, on the other hand, decided to use this opportunity to tease the Ruler-class Servant, "Perhaps were you thinking of steamy thoughts in your sleep?" She teased with a sly grin.

Ruler looks at Rider, confused at first before her face turned red as a cherry in realization. "W-Why would I think such thoughts?! I am devoted to God, why would I think of such a thing?!" She stuttered.

"It's a perfectly normal thing to think of, Ruler," The lavender-haired Servant pointed out. "All humans have… urges. Some that desperately need to be fulfilled."

The Servant crossed her arms, giving a dirty glare at the lavender-haired woman. "I am not that type of woman, Rider!"

"Perhaps," Her lips curled slightly, glancing at the mahoutsukai for a moment. "But there is one thing I do know."

"And that is?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at her fellow Servant.

"If you don't hurry up and admit your feelings," Rider's sly grin curled even further. "I'll steal him for myself."

Ruler felt her cheeks heat up more than before, almost choking. Having feelings for her own Master!? That wasn't true at all! She has no feelings for him! Yeah the mahoutsukai has a noble goal to fight the Phantoms to prevent others from falling into despair but to have feelings for him? There is no way that's possible!

"Keep your unholy thoughts to yourself, Rider," The blonde said. Seriously, just why would Rider say something like that to her? It's not like she actually has feelings for her own Master…

Does she…?

* * *

 _In the junkyard of Fuyuki, Phoenix was following Medusa, walking past all the scrap they could see. The former didn't seem to enjoy this at all since they were looking for someone._

" _Medusa, are you sure he's here? Coz this place is a dump," complained Phoenix as he walked alongside the female Phantom in the junkyard._

" _Unlike you, Phoenix, I make it my business to know about our comrades' whereabouts. Makes tracking them down very easy."_

 _Phoenix rolled his eyes._

" _And there he is," Medusa pointed. On a nearby car was a man who was in the middle of his catnap. "Phoenix, be a dear and wake him up."_

 _Phoenix huffed but knew better than to argue with Medusa._

 _The Phoenix approached the stack of cars, "Oi! Get up, you lazy ass!" He kicked the pile, causing the man to fall off into the ground._

" _Owwww! Why did you have to do that?" The man complained._

" _There is no time for a catnap." Medusa frowned. "You have to make a Gate fall into despair and give birth to a new Phantom."_

" _Do I really have to?" The man complained, soothing his back. "Making Gates lose hope is hard work, it sucks. Isn't it easier to just kill them?"_

" _See, Medusa? Even he agrees with me!" Phoenix said._

" _Idiots..." Medusa muttered. "Killing normal humans is fine, but we need Gates to spawn more of our kind. Our master commands it."_

" _And getting rid of those 'Masters' of the 'Grail' so we can take it.'" Phoenix added._

" _And if you don't do as he commands…" Medusa glared at the man. He was confused until her eyes glowed and glass from the cars shattered into pieces. He screamed in fright._

" _Okay, okay! I'll find the Gate!" The man gave in fearfully._

" _Good, now this is your target," she presents a photo of the Gate. Tossing it in the air, the man converts into his Phantom form and tears the image apart._

" _ **Alright, I'll get it done**_."

" _Watch out for those Servants. If they get in the way, kill the Masters before they can expect it."_

 _The Phantom saluted before running off in his human form in search of the Gate._

* * *

Sakura was walking out of the classroom after a day of class ended. She was adjusting to her new life knowing that what Zouken has done is over and her hair and eyes were back to their original color. Some of her classmates were surprised that her hair and eyes were different.

As for Shinji… she noticed sometimes he would appear afraid of something. He would avoid Sakura and seem nervous. He also seemed to be looking over his shoulder very often, like he felt like someone was watching him.

"Sakura-san," She turned around to see Shirou.

"H-Hey, Shirou-senpai," Sakura greeted shyly. Even Shirou was surprised when she returned the next day about her appearance changing but he adjusted to it quickly.

"You are heading back too?" Shirou asked.

"Yes…" she fidgeted for a moment. "Can we walk together?"

"Sure, I can do that."

The two left the school and began to walk together to Sakura's home. "I'm still surprised you changed," He said, seeing her blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"D-Do you like it?" She asked, albeit nervously.

"I think it looks cute on you." He admitted with a bright smile.

Her blush intensified upon the comment, mentally excited to hear such a compliment from her crush.

"So… how are you feeling after… you know," She hesitated, remembering what Hellhound tried to do to her senpai. The memory of that time still haunts her every now and then.

"I'm okay, just a little sore," Shirou said, still reeling from the incident. He faintly remembers seeing someone in black armor with ruby-colored gems fighting the monster that nearly killed him. Was it a Servant or was it someone else entirely? "Say Sakura-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you… see someone with ruby red gems and black armor? The one who fought the fiery monster?"

The brunette flinched, realizing he was referring to Enrique. While she promised to not disclose his true identity, she had to make an answer.

"H-hai," She nodded meekly. "H-He… called himself Wizard."

"Hmm, Wizard…" The auburn-haired teen thought about the name. "I'd like to meet him someday."

"Eh?" This honestly surprised her. Her crush wants to meet him? Why would he want to meet him?

For Shirou, the possibility of this 'Wizard' being a hero was highly possible. Not a Servant but someone who is actually fighting monsters like that fire one. Preventing any harm to others while being selfless. He wanted to learn how he can be a hero like that Wizard.

"We're here!" Sakura smiled, getting Shirou out of his train of thoughts.

"So, you're working here now?" Shirou asked as he saw Sakura heading towards the door of the antique shop.

"Wajima-san is a very kind man." Sakura didn't know how to tell him about her Servant Rider being the other occupant working here alongside Enrique's Servant. "I even made new friends."

"Who?"

"Enrique-san and his friend," Sakura smiled before opening the door. "I'm back."

"Ah, Sakura-san, welcome back," Wajima said from his little workshop. "Oh, Shirou good to see you again."

"Hey, Wajima-san," the auburn-haired teen acknowledged. "The place seems a little busy."

"Heh, in times like this, it can be busy. Sakura, do you mind helping your friend?" He gestured to Rider who had to adjust her glasses slightly before progressing with dusting.

"Of course," The brunette accepted.

Shirou stared at Rider, wondering about her. She seemed familiar for some reason. He was about to ask Sakura but the sound of rapid footsteps echoed in the stairway and notice Enrique putting on a jacket and heads to the door.

"I gotta go," Enrique said as he quickly made his way out of the antique shop.

Shirou blinked before looking at the others, "Is he going somewhere?"

"You can say that," Sakura giggled, only adding more confusion to the Auburn-haired teen.

* * *

With the school day over in Homurahara Academy, everything was fairly quiet. In the music room, one of the students who stayed was gently playing the cello. He is a young man with short brown hair and green eyes. While wearing the school uniform, he was focused on the instrument he was playing.

He was practicing for so long, he wanted to do his best for the upcoming competition to impress his mother. To achieve the same dream she went for.

Once he finished playing, he breathed out softly before the sound of clapping was heard. Turning around, he sees a young man wearing a dark yellow shirt and white pants. It was odd to see him not wear the academy uniform.

"I see you enjoy playing the cello," the teen noticed.

"Y-Yeah…" The brunette replied. "Um… who are you? Are you a student here?"

"Oh? Let me show you who I really am," the man grinned, markings appearing over his body. The sight of the monster made the student in fear upon the sight.

The Phantom was feline in appearance as its fur was white as snow with long pointed ears. Its upper torso was covered in gray armor with yellow markings that he mistaken as eyes as spikes protruding from its body.

This was the Caitsith Phantom.

" _ **Now let's have some fun!"**_ The Phantom cheered, a small group of Ghouls led by him. The Ghouls surrounded the student as he tries to run but using the instruments as the only method to keep a barrier between himself and the unknown monsters.

However, the Caitsith shoved them aside as the student stumbled back as they approached him, cornered.

"Hey, pussycat!" The Phantom and his Ghouls look back, only to be shot and away from the student.

" _ **Who is getting in my way!?"**_ He pointed at Enrique.

"Me," he raised his hand as the Ring in his finger and silver belt caught Caitsith's attention.

" _ **You are that mahoutsukai with the blinging magic I heard about!"**_ The Phantom realized.

"And you are about to get the same thing just like the other Phantoms." Enrique flipped the panels, the belt glowing.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

The raven-haired teen held up his left hand with the ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it as he brought it to his belt.

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once the seal passed over him, he was now in his armor. "Raise the curtains cuz it's showtime."

" _ **Let's get him, boys!"**_ Caitsith said.

The Ghouls all rushed at him as Caitsith joined in the fight. The mahoutsukai ducked from their spears before he kicks the lead Phantom away from him.

Once out of the way, he focuses on the Ghouls before shooting them, their rock bodies becoming swiss cheese. Wizard leaps over them before landing on his feet, standing in front of the student. "Stay behind me," he advised, earning a frantic nod.

" _ **Oi! Why do you have to ruin the fun!?"**_ The Phantom accused.

"I am not letting you Phantoms force people to fall into despair. You have to go through me first."

" _ **Then have at it!"**_ The Phantom accepted, his arms becoming swords as the remaining Ghouls assist.

Ducking from the swing, Wizard uses his WizarSwordGun and swiftly strike the Phantom across the torso before spinning on his heel to strike down a Ghoul.

The Phantom took the moment of distraction and swung his blades on Wizard's back. The mahoutsukai grunted in pain before he diverts his attention back to Caitsith. When he saw the next attack, he ducked while the sword cuts clean through a gong.

"Woah, watch where you scratch those claws of yours," Wizard joked.

" **These** _ **claws will cut you!"**_

"Let's see you try," The armored teen backflipped from the next blade that would have cleaved him before aiming his gun at the Phantom, firing numerous rounds at it and its Ghouls. Once done he saw the Phantom's body smoking while the Ghouls were on the verge of extermination.

" _ **Why you…"**_

"SEI!" A bamboo sword sent the Phantom flying and smacking the giant drum.

"Taiga?" Wizard recognized.

"Heya!" She waved. "I'll get him out of here, you can handle those guys!"

The mahoutsukai nodded in gratitude, "Appreciate it, Taiga."

She nodded as she helps the student up and quickly leaves the music room. The Phantom pointed at them, about to chase after them but unable to as Wizard stood in his way.

" _ **Oi! Come back here! If I don't get the job done, I'll never be able to take a cat nap!"**_ The Phantom cried out in a comical manner.

"Your fight is with me, Caitsith," Wizard reminded, twirling his sword in hand. "Now, be a good kitty and play nice."

" _ **Er… I'm out!"**_ The Phantom jumps through a window, only failing to realize they were on the third floor of the school. It flailed its arms like a chicken but kissed the ground upon impact. " _ **I'll be back! Just you wait!"**_

Wizard leans over to see the Phantom running around, even running into a tree before finally escaping his sights.

"Well… that is one odd cat."

* * *

After making sure the student was safe when the Phantom retreated, he had to use his PlaMonsters to keep track of any sightings of the Caitsith Phantom. That being said, once his PlaMonsters flew or gallop away, he noticed that it is already night time.

"It is getting late…" Enrique sighed, driving back to the shop. After the escape of that Phantom, he was tired so he needed to get sleep to restore his Mana so it was a good thing he sent the PlaMonsters to search out for it. Hopefully, he will find out who that Gate was when he sees Taiga again. However, he diverted his attention upon seeing what was ahead.

"What the…"

He stopped the motorcycle when he noticed someone in the middle of the street.

It was a woman with flawless pale skin and lavender eyes. Her lavender colored hair reaches down to her waist while wearing a black top with a jean jacket and a long tan skirt.

Odd…

"Excuse me! Can you move to the side so I can drive?" He called out.

The woman didn't say a word but a grin spreads across her lips. Okay, it was starting to creep him out. There was something really odd and strange about the woman. However, he noticed the woman approaching him.

He was wary at first as she approaches him but when she was in front of his motorcycle, she stared at the Mahoutsukai.

"Okay… what do you want from me?" He asked cautiously. Something really was off but he wanted to make sure what was the woman's motives.

"Can we talk?"

As conversing in the middle of the road would be awkward, Enrique suggested they meet at a nearby coffee shop.

Luckily there was a few that stay open late at night. That being said, the two were at a table, the silence in the air between the two. Enrique decided to break the silence after two minutes of silence from her.

"You have been staring at me for a while now," Enrique crossed his arms, leaning his back against the chair. "Just why do you want to talk to me?"

"Your magecraft."

Enrique raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Her tone boarded along the edges of sultry. "There's certain… flavor to it that I find intriguing."

"Eh?"

"You energy signature is the _only_ one I've seen in the past, unlike the Magus."

"Yeah, so?"

"The energy you bear…" her grin grew. "I sense it comes from something within you."

"Yeah, my Mana, so what?" He had to hide the true origin of his magic. If anyone found out the true origins of the Mana coming from the Phantoms… it would be disastrous.

"I'd like… a little taste," The woman ran a few fingers across Enrique's chin in a caressing manner. "If you don't mind, handsome."

He felt his blood rise to his cheeks. Sure he had conversations with Rider, Sakura, and Ruler but to hear this woman speak with the tone that was almost like Rider's? Just what is with his strange luck with women? It confuses him.

"I think…" he trailed off. "You should wait on that."

The woman frowned. There was something about it that sent chills down the wizard's spine.

"L-Look, it is getting very late so I should get going," He stood up from his seat.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet, boy."

"Why is that?" He now became cautious of her. His fingers twitching and ready to use the Connect Ring.

"Well, I haven't found out the source of your magic yet." The woman grabbed his wrist. The grip of it made it seem that she was stronger than the average woman despite her slender figure.

Was this woman…

"You're a Servant," he realized.

"My, you are sharp for a Mage." She sarcastically said. "But you were foolish to not notice me earlier when I mentioned your energy signature."

Now it's time to panic. He focused on his Servant and calmed himself down and chose to buy time.

"A mahoutsukai can never reveal their secrets, Servant." Enrique quoted.

"Don't you want to share secrets with me? We both use magic long lost after all," she offered.

"My teacher doesn't allow it."

Now, this earned her attention. _Another_ Mana user? Just how many were there? Was there a chance that it is inherited by bloodline? Could his teacher have stronger Mana Magecraft? All those questions were running. It was a two-point package for her.

"Oh? So you have a teacher~?" Caster's interest was piqued. If this boy's soul was like an untapped well of energy, she could only imagine how powerful the master's soul must be.

"Yes and he is _very_ secretive," He grabs her hand and slowly pries it off of his wrist. "I won't tell you about him. And please, if you have any other questions, tell that to Ruler."

He noticed her body tense upon the sheer title of the Servant. Did something about Ruler affect her?

"Very well. I have to follow the rules anyways." Caster pouted. "I was actually hoping you would listen to a lady's plea."

He rolled his eyes, "Try again next time."

"Spoilsport."

He turned around and leaves the area. For Caster though, her interest was now piqued highly. At first, her focus was on Saber and her Master but now? Now she wanted Ruler's Master (maybe even the Servant as well). The possibility of understanding the magecraft from the mahoutsukai. She could sense the Mana he has in his body, its need to grow infinitely.

She was gonna have so much fun playing and experimenting with his body...

* * *

The next day, Enrique was sitting on the same stool, eating the usual beef ramen. As he was consuming the noodles, he heard the door open to reveal none other than Taiga. Slurping up the rest, the woman sits next to him. "Hey Taiga."

"Heya," She smiled. "Has everything been alright?"

The mahoutsukai glanced at the chef who was away from a hearing distance then at Taiga. "It's been okay but the Phantom got away…" He sighed. "How is that student?"

"A little shaken up from what happened but he is alright for now. Turns out, he is one of my students in my class."

"So you know who he is?"

"Yup. Tatsuya Shimada." She confirmed. "He is a cellist and he's currently trying out the competition that is coming up in the school. He seemed to have been practicing every day so he can have a chance to win."

"I see…" Enrique pondered to the possible reason to why the Phantom is after the student. "So that is why it is after him. If that Phantom destroyed his cello… or his hands, he would fall into despair…"

"Music is what he loves," Taiga added. "He wanted to show his mom how much he has practiced and how far he has learned."

The raven-haired teen nodded in understanding. "Hey Taiga, is there any way to make sure he is alright?"

"Well…" the woman pondered. "I don't know how since he often leaves when school ends whenever he doesn't practice. Wait! What about your familiar summons?"

"That's actually a good idea," Enrique smiled. "I can send Garu to keep an eye on him." He yawned.

"You alright?"

"A tired night to be more exact…" he sighed, recalling the conversation with that Servant. "Hopefully I can find that Cait Sith this time. An Odd cat that Phantom was…"

"Heh, I am sure you will put that cat in its place," Taiga chuckled.

"I just wonder when it will show up is the question…" Enrique took a bite of his ramen.

Taiga pondered for a moment before snapping her fingers, "I think I know when it would try!"

"Eh?"

"The school is having a music competition tonight and Tatsuya mentioned being there to play his cello." The English teacher explained. "If that Phantom heads there-"

"Then it would try to ruin him by preventing him from playing the competition! Taiga, you are one smart woman!" He praised.

The older woman blushed, bashful of the praise. "Oh, you're making this poor woman blush!" She placed her hands on her cheeks.

"What time is the competition?"

"9:00 pm."

"Alright," Enrique consumed the rest of his ramen in one go. "I better get ready." Placing his money on the table, he left the ramen shop as Taiga waved to him.

Driving back to the antique shop, he eventually parks his motorcycle in front of the building. He turned off the engine and enters the shop. "I'm back!" He stopped when he sees the one and only White Wizard who held his cane while Wajima was drinking tea while Sakura, Rider, and Ruler were looking at the robed man.

"T-Teacher," he bowed.

"I have come to see your progress," the wise wizard informed. "What is the Phantom you have faced?"

"Cait Sith." The mahoutsukai replied.

"Target?"

"A student of Homurahara Academy by the name Tatsuya Shimada."

"I see…" The White Wizard taps his cane and allowed a White Garuda to fly to him, its talons holding an identical ring that he uses. "I was told what the Phantom plans on doing. If you want to defeat it on time before it reaches its destination, then use Teleport. Wajima already completed its making."

This surprised Sakura. Teleport was the most sought after spell Magus were unable to achieve. And yet the White Wizard and now Enrique can Teleport.

Enrique grabbed the Ring from White Garuda.

"Now continue your trial and tread carefully," White Wizard cautioned before he uses his own Teleport Ring.

 **TELEPORT, NOW!**

Once the White Wizard teleported from their sights, Sakura immediately rushed to Enrique, looking at the Ring in his hand. "So you can now teleport?"

"Seems like it," Enrique nodded.

"An impressive ability, Master." Ruler commented.

Enrique grinned, a plan now devised to take on the Phantom. "And a plan to take down that Phantom."

* * *

Once dusk reigned over, the Phantom made its way to its target to make the young musician fall into despair. With the mahoutsukai not around, this was the perfect chance to attack. That being said, it was in the school halls, heading towards the gymnasium where his target is currently in. The sound of instruments heard in the distance.

" _ **Hehe, this is going to be very easy for me! The mahoutsukai won't win this time!"**_

"Boo." A voice whispered in its ears.

Screaming like a cat, the Phantom held its claws onto the ceiling before noticing who scared him. " _ **YOU!?"**_ It was Wizard who was laughing. " _ **HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICKLY!?"**_

"A mahoutsukai can't reveal his secrets now can he?" Wizard chuckled before scanning a Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Reaching into the runic seal, he pulls out the WizarSwordGun at the ready. "Alright, Phantom, we will finish what we started," Wizard declared, twirling the gun as it converted into its sword mode. "Let this be our last act before the curtains fall."

" _ **We will see about that, mahoutsukai!"**_ Caitsith pointed at him.

With the challenge accepted from both sides, they lunge at each other as Wizard blocked one of Caitsith's attacks before spinning on his heel, avoiding a stab that would have hit his hip before he countered with a vertical strike at the Phantom.

"Come on little cat, give me your best shot."

" _ **Oi!"**_ The Phantom felt offended. He was no mere cat! He was Caitsith!

He dodged the attack before locking blades with the Phantom. The Phantom's body glowed before another blade extended from its chest, hitting Wizard as sparks bleed off his armor. The Wizard stumbled before he ducked to avoid a slash that would have cleaved him.

"Okay, I didn't expect that," He noted.

" _ **Hehe, I'm a living weapon, runt! You can't stop all of my blades!"**_

"Can't hurt to try," Wizard responded. He lunged at the Phantom with swift strikes but each one was met with a blade or two from the Phantom's body.

He jumped over the Phantom but the latter acted quickly with its body as a sword extends from its skull, hitting the mahoutsukai once again. He grunted, beginning to feel the pain in his body.

" _ **Ha! Is that the best you can do, mahoutsukai?"**_

Wizard slowly stood up, staring at the Phantom. He needed to get the Phantom away from here… and that is what he will do.

Grabbing the newest Ring, he puts it on his finger before scanning it.

 **TELEPORT, PLEASE!**

"Let's try this!" He rushed towards the Phantom and grabbed hold of it.

" _ **Hey! Hey! What are you doing!?"**_

The Phantom sees a runic circle around the duo before they were teleported away from the school, finding themselves on the civilian bridge of the city.

"Heh, can't get there now can you?"

" _ **You planned this!?"**_

"Just had to get to you at a good distance," he looks at his Ring. "Guess the plan worked."

" _ **You are going to pay for that!"**_

Now angered, the Phantom lunged at him but the mahoutsukai now dodged, getting himself at a good distance from its claws and blades before converting his weapon into gun mode. Aiming at the Phantom, he fired silver bullets at the Phantom's hide, each shot injuring it.

The Phantom roared and lunged at the mahoutsukai with its body covered in blades. Seeing this, Wizard quickly puts on the Defend Ring before sliding the panels and activate his spell.

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

Bringing up a barrier of fire, the Phantom tried to stop but to no avail as the flame shield deflected its own attack and thrown back to the ground. The attack burnt its snow white fur into a crisp. Falling on one knee, the Phantom growled weakly.

"Now… time for the curtains to fall," He opened the panel of his WizarSwordGun.

 **COME ON SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!**

Hovering his hand over the weapon, it responded to the Ring he used.

 **FLAME** , **SHOOTING STRIKE! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

Taking aim, a ball of fire conducts in the gun barrel before it grew and Wizard pulls the trigger, unleashing a fireball at the weakened Phantom.

" _ **I… lost…?"**_ The Phantom roared in agony, exploding into flames from the Wizard's finisher.

Wizard sighed in relief. Guess Teleport really did come in handy to beat the Caitsith Phantom. With the Phantom vanquished, he can leave. Turning around to leave, he stops himself from seeing someone on the other side of the bridge.

The azure hair with the thin ponytail was seen on the man's head. Piercing red eyes glistened in the night while filled with curiosity. The man was also wearing a blue bodysuit with a red spear in hand. The magic radiating from it made him cautious.

This is the Lancer-class Servant.

"Who the hell are you?" Lancer questioned.

"I'm simply a Master," Wizard replied calmly as possible, his hand gripped the sword tightly. Deep down, he was panicking knowing that he never fought against a Servant before and the gap of power between the two was large. Recalling how a Master and Servant are linked, he focuses on it, informing Ruler about it. While she can no longer astralize, she has the speed needed to arrive on time.

"Oh? Is that so?" Lancer raised an eyebrow in interest. He has never seen the armor before in his entire life. Could the Master be using a unique Mystic Code? It was curious indeed. Not to mention, the pure Mana that was coursing through his body to fight the Cait Sith. He was aware of the Phantom Cait Sith during his days in the past but to see a monster with the powers of the beast in the modern era, it was odd, to say the least to see a creature harness it.

Even the runes that he cast to perform the spells when the mahoutsukai uses his rings. Kinda reminds him of his old teacher. If she _ever_ hears him call her old… the memories sent a shudder down his spine. He rather not remembers those moments with that woman. Scathach scares him.

Wizard though was on guard and trying to buy some time for Ruler to show. "As I said, I am simply a Master."

"Well, if I take you out, that means one less Master and Servant to deal with," Lancer remarked as he prepared to attack. This should be interesting.

"Shit." Wizard needed to act quick.

"Lancer, halt!" The man saw Ruler on the rooftop, her flag swaying in the wind. "You are to not attack my Master."

"Ruler…" Lancer acknowledged, realizing that he was in front of the 8th Master with a Ruler class Servant. "Surprised to see a Servant like you here."

"Indeed," She acknowledged. "What reason brought you here, Lancer?"

"I was curious." He raised his hands in defense. "I haven't seen runes being used in a long time."

This earned Wizard's attention. First that woman and now this guy? Were they both aware of the rules of ancient magic? "You know of this?" Wizard asked cautiously.

Lancer rested his spear on his shoulder, closing his eyes with a grin, "You could say that. Haven't seen runic magic in a long time… until now that is." Wizard stared at Lancer as Ruler stood by him, keeping her guard up with her sights on the spear wielder. "I could have taken down the thing you called… Cait Sith was it?"

The armored Wizard nodded cautiously.

"Huh… guess that thing harnessed that cat's powers after all." He turned around. "Good to see another person who holds a devoted sense of justice."

The duo witnesses him walk away while they see his attire shifted to look normal. Something about Lancer. Ruler couldn't help but wonder what else is there to that Servant. Something was off...

"Let's head back, Ruler," Wizard advised, dismissing his armor.

"As you wish, Master." She complied before following him back to the antique shop to get the rest needed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! It seems Caster and Lancer have confronted our mahoutsukai, both with their interests peaked upon seeing his abilities. What will come next for Wizard and his Servant? And what Phantom will he encounter next? We just have to find out in the next chapter.

Anyways to tell you about the routes (Fate, UBW, and Heaven's Feel) the answer is yes. I do plan on making two other different stories that follow different routes. And also different pairings. Here it is.

 **A Wizard's Fate (Fate Route):** OC x Scathach

 **A Wizard's Fate (Heaven's Feel Route):** OC x Nero

So there you have it.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: To Be a Hero

**A/N:** What is up, everyone! I am back again with the newest chapter of Wizard! Recently, I have been very busy since college is nearing the end of the semester so please be patient. I will be very busy due to that alongside working since I have gone through a recent promotion which means more work will be applied to me (and stress). And also, I have also been playing Destiny 2 Forsaken and Warframe due to new events they have online so I might be a bit occupied with that alongside mastering my skills in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (I am Diamond I rank, hell yea!). Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Overwatch: Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Now, enjoy the chapter.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

" _ **Phantom**_ **"**

* * *

 _As the night was still young, a mansion that is the Tohsaka manor was all but quiet. The one Rin Tohsaka has been mulling over her thoughts, occupied with questions._

" _Just what did he mean by that…" Rin muttered in irritation over what the mahoutsukai said to her a couple of days ago._

' _Never speak what I told you to anyone else. There's a reason these monsters are kept on the down low…'_

 _She scratched her head in frustration. Not to mention the appearance of those strange monsters, which are made from the same Mana that he has._

" _Penny for your thoughts?"_

 _She noticed her Servant, Archer looking at her with his arms crossed._

" _Just thinking of what that guy said…"_

"' _That guy'? Oh, you mean that mahoutsukai."_

" _Who else do you think?" She huffed. "He got on my nerves the first time we met."_

" _Not only is he Ruler's Master, but he can do Magecraft using only Mana that is never seen before." The Servant stated. "He's a complete wild card in this War."_

" _Just how does he learn it…" Rin murmured._

 _It bothered her to no end. Just how is he able to learn that kind of Magecraft? When she said how lucky he was, she saw his mood change drastically. What exactly happened to him?_

 _With his appearance and the Ruler-Class Servant, something about the War is about to change. A change that she definitely won't like._

 _She needs to ask him about his Magecraft again. And about those strange monsters, if possible._

* * *

 **A Wizard's Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: To be a Hero**

Several days have passed since the defeat of the Cait Sith Phantom. With the Phantom gone, it gave a sense of relief to see another monster dealt with before it could make its victim fall into despair. For someone like Ruler, who had fought in life to protect her people, being allowed to do so once more was an honor. She knew she was summoned to watch over the Holy Grail War, but she never thought she would be contracted to such a unique Master. Even when she is contracted to one in the first place.

For the mahoutsukai, he was curious about it as well. While he knew about the Grail War and the seven Servant classes from the White Wizard, learning of a special class was a surprise for him. Seeing that this is the right time to ask her, he said. "Say, Ruler."

"Yes, Master?"

"I have been curious. You once explained to me Ruler-class Servants are originally without Masters in order to maintain impartiality as the mediator of the Grail War, and yet I became your Master," He stated. "What is the reason to that?"

"Actually, this is the first time this occurrence happened, Master."

"Really?" She nodded. "Then why would the Grail originally place me as your Master?"

"I'm not too sure myself. My guess is the Phantoms," She assumed. "With you being a probable candidate, I could assume the Phantoms were considered a major threat to it and with myself to oversee the Servants in the time being to prevent them from attacking you. Until I was no longer empowered by it…" she remembered how Dragon was the reason to her being powered by her Master's Mana and Hope.

"I see…" He pondered at her assumption. With the Phantoms around in Fuyuki during the time of the Holy Grail War, the Grail will definitely detect the presence of Mana around the city. And thus, it would find a suitable candidate with similar Mana to be a Master, which happened to be him. Looking at it now, it makes complete sense.

The Grail chose him not because of his inner desires, but it possibly chose him to protect it and the War from the threat that the Phantoms pose.

It would also explain why she was empowered by his Mana with the use of his Ring. Her body had to accept it since the Phantom inside him prevented the source from usurping his power.

Deciding to think about that for later, the mahoutsukai looks at Rider and Sakura. It was quite a short time since he asked Sakura about her new life after the Hellhound incident. "How is everything going for you two?"

"It's going well for us," Sakura assured. "Your Teacher has been helpful in providing support."

"That's great to hear." He smiled. "At least you're happier now."

"And I can look after Sakura without any worries." The lavender-haired woman replied.

"I was surprised hearing that Sakura is a Master. I'm guessing something happened before?"

"You can say that." Rider's expression changed, remembering the moments with her proxy Master. A tinge of anger was present but barely noticeable.

Enrique noticed her change in expression. No doubt it's something she disliked. "If it's something bad, then I won't pry."

"Thank you." She thanked with a nod. While she vowed to protect her true Master, becoming allies and friends with another Master was one of the things she never expected as a Servant. Not to mention, the mahoutsukai treating her and Ruler not as Servants, but as his friends.

It was interesting for her.

Both Ruler and the mahoutsukai held no interest in the Grail much like herself. The mahoutsukai wasn't like the other Masters. He also possesses magic unlike any Magus can perform just like his teacher.

She is glad that she met them. While she knew she may have to fight the other Servants one day, she is content with the normal life she is currently experiencing, even if it's for the duration of the War.

Sakura's safety means a lot to her.

Just then, the crystal ball glowed to which the mahoutsukai observed through it. A Phantom is found.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, another Phantom is targeting a Gate." He explained as he set the crystal ball down. "Be right back." He then leaves the antique shop.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

An arrow impacts the target with accuracy. The archer was a teenage girl who took a deep breath of relaxation. She has neck-length brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing her practice gear of the archery club for her usual routines.

It has been her hobby, being part of the Archery Club along with being the captain of the team. Although she recalled about the incident a few days ago with one of her classmates.

She thought they were speaking nonsense but news began about the monsters scurrying around the city. The terror they caused but oddly, they never returned within a few days or so depending on which monster attacks.

The girl noticed a familiar auburn-haired teen entering the dojo.

"Oh, Emiya-kun." She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I'm bringing something for Fuji-nee." He answered. "You're still training for today?"

"Just keeping myself on track," Ayako replied.

"Oh, I see." He replied. "Well, hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"Don't worry, Emiya-kun." She assured him. "It's just the usual for me."

"Alright," he understood before heading deeper into the school dojo.

Now continuing her training, she aims her bow at the next target, the arrow hitting the target like before. A thin smile appeared. She hasn't lost her touch but she still had to improve herself. Shirou was once in the club but then left after that minor incident with his arm.

Hopefully, he will return to the club soon.

Looking at the time, she noticed she should head home before dusk arrived. Walking into the changing room, she undressed before putting on her school uniform and placed her gear in her bag.

After packing up for the day, Ayako walks to the exit of the changing room but the moment she slides the door open, she was greeted with a small group of golems with spears.

* * *

Shirou sighed heavily. After finding the items Taiga needed, he was finally able to leave the school and head back home.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A feminine voice screamed in fright.

Hearing the sound, he rushed to where the scream came from.

He saw the strange golems surrounding Ayako in surprise. And there is a monster leading them.

The creature was a maroon-copper color, its body armored while its feet were jester-like with the tips curled slightly. Its arms held curved edges, facing backward on its forearms like blades. Its head held a cyan blue color but it was small while a large triangular 'shell' was seen pointing upwards. In its hand was a trident-like weapon with thick, sharp blades.

This was the Gnome Phantom.

" _ **So… I wonder what your Hope relies on?"**_ The Phantom used the tip of its weapon to lift her chin, making it look at her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Mitsuzuri-san!" Shirou shouted making the Phantom and the Ghouls look at him.

" _ **Hmph. Foolish human."**_ Gnome scoffed.

"Get away from her!" The teen stated.

"Emiya-kun!"

" _ **Go scram to whatever place you crawled from, or suffer the consequences."**_

"I can't do that."

Seeing that it was being challenged, the Phantom presents a few stones. Tossing them, the rocks grew and created more Ghouls. " _ **Then perish. Ghouls, get rid of him while I do my work."**_

Shirou then grabs his training sword, using Reinforcement on it. While Ayako didn't notice it, he made sure it was sturdy enough to hit the monsters.

Without delay, he immediately charged at the nearest Ghoul, the latter blocking the attack. Pushing the weapon aside, Shirou evaded its attack before noticing another Ghoul with its spear intended to impale him. Grimacing, the auburn-haired ducked, the spear impaling the fellow Ghoul by accident.

Taking the chance, he slammed the training sword on the Ghoul, sending it away from him. He had to be careful. Whatever they were, they are targeting Ayako for a reason. He wasn't going to let them hurt her.

Seeing two with their spears raised, Shirou delivers a horizontal strike, pushing them back before slamming the wooden sword onto the sturdy cranium of his target. The impact disorienting it before he kicks it away.

With the Ghouls being stalled, Gnome would have forced the Gate to fall. However, the boy was becoming an annoyance that he needs to get rid of.

The Ghoul landed on the wooden floor of the dojo before he kicks the other one away, falling into a barrel with its legs out.

Quickly turning around at the rapid footsteps, he notices the leading Phantom swinging down his trident, forcing the male teen to lift the bokken. The training sword trembled and cracks appeared on contact. The Phantom sneered before applying more pressure, slowly forcing Shirou to kneel.

" _ **Trying to play hero will get you**_ **nowhere** _ **."**_ Gnome chuckled with a sneer.

Shirou gritted his teeth before the Phantom kicks his stomach, earning a cough before using his right claw to backhand him across the face. The teen winced, slowly looking at Gnome whose eyes look at him with mockery.

" _ **Now you can't stop me."**_

As soon as the Phantom is about to reach Ayako again, gunshots suddenly hit off its back, making him back away from his target.

" _ **Who dares harm me!?"**_ The Phantom growled.

To answer his question, they noticed someone pointing an odd gun that Shirou recognized. He slowly looks at the wielder of the gun and saw the foreigner from the antique store.

"Me."

"Enrique-san!?" Shirou said in surprise.

"You know him, Emiya-kun?" Ayako asked the auburn-haired teen.

"He's an acquaintance."

" _ **You're that Yubiwa Mahoutsukai!"**_

"Yes, and you're not bringing anyone into despair." He stated and with the ring on his finger, he puts his hand over his waist.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

With the buckle now the silver belt, the foreigner pushes the panels to activate the transformation.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

The raven-haired teen held up his left hand with the ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it as he brought it to his belt.

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once the seal passed over him, he was now in his armor. "Raise the curtains cuz it's showtime."

 _ **"Get him!"**_ Gnome Phantom ordered.

The Ghouls obeyed before they charged at the armored Wizard.

Wizard looks back at the two. "Get out of here. I'll take care of this."

The two witness the foreigner charge into the fray, dodging a few spears before hopping onto one of the Ghouls, his legs wrapped around its neck. Keeping his grip in a choke hold, he shoots a few of the minions before he leaps away from the Ghoul he was on the moment a trident cleaves it in half.

Landing on his feet, he sees the Phantom with its weapon in hand.

" _ **Damn you Mahoutsukai! You will not stop me from bringing that Gate into despair!"**_

"Aren't you a bit _short-handed_ to do that?"

The Phantom fumed. _**"We'll see about that!"**_

It charged towards Wizard, the latter switching his weapon into a sword as he evades and blocks the trident with it.

Wizard swerves left before twisting his body to deliver a swift slash across the Phantom's chest. He then slashed the Phantom once more before kicking it away from him.

As he is about to attack again, the Phantom suddenly digs a hole into the ground and drops into it. Wizard checks into the hole to find the Phantom until it shows behind him to attack, the former rolling away from it.

"Yikes, and I thought you would use a pickaxe to do the digging than this." Wizard joked, earning the ire of the Phantom.

Steam literally blows out of the sides of its head, insulted to the Wizard's taunt. " _ **Why you…!"**_

"What? Isn't that what gnomes do?"

He witnesses the Phantom heft its trident before throwing it. Wizard quickly jumps aside, seeing it embedded into the wall.

"Now you're unarmed." He looks in front of him but saw the Phantom with its fist slamming against his helmet. The impact landed him back in the wall before he used both hands to stop the blade. His hands slowly trembling as the Phantom was exerting more force, willing to stab him with its trident.

"My turn, gnome." He slams his knee against its waist, causing it to bend before he uses his foot to deliver a spinning kick across its cheek.

Clutching its jaw, it harshly looks at the Ghouls. " _ **What are you doing?! The rest of you kill him!"**_

The remaining Ghouls obeyed and run towards Wizard. Acting quickly, he grabs a Ring from his waist.

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

Red seals appeared, the chains ensnaring the Ghouls. Lifting his WizarSwordGun, he aims at the Ghouls. Pulling the trigger, the silver bullets were unleashed and penetrated their rock hides and exploded into flames.

Gnome growled at Wizard then at his target.

" _ **I won't forget this, Mahoutsukai!**_ " Gnome vowed before he started to dig and burrow underground to escape. Wizard jogged over to the hole and looked down.

"Damn, he got away." He said to himself, looking around the hole. "Might as well send Garuda and Unicorn for this."

Reaching to his clip, he grabs his two Familiar Rings and scans the two individually.

 **GARUDA, PLEASE!**

 **UNICORN, PLEASE!**

With the two constructs manifested and Rings placed, the Wizard smiled. "Alright, you two. I want you to go down that hole and find out where that Phantom went, alright?"

They nodded in obedience before they travel down the hole, their sound fading until they were gone.

"Looks like there's no choice but to wait." He sighed. The mahoutsukai then turns around to head back to his motorcycle. However, the notice of Shirou earned his attention, his eyes full of surprise and disbelief. He warned Shirou but he just stayed behind to watch.

"Enrique-san… you're the one who fought that monster…?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

Wizard sighed before dismissing his transformation, revealing his identity. "Yeah, it's me." He admitted.

Shirou couldn't believe it with his own eyes. The person who works at the antique shop was actually the one who fights off the monsters to protect the innocent people.

A real hero.

"Well, I gotta go. Have to catch that monster." He declared as he goes back to his motorcycle.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Please tell me how I can be a hero like you!" Shirou pleaded.

….

"….Huh?" Enrique cocked an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that for me?"

"Tell me how I can become a hero like you!" He repeated, his voice sounded serious.

"Uh…" Enrique took a few steps back from the close distance, the situation now feeling a little awkward. "Shirou, why are you asking me that question?"

"I want to become a hero so I can protect people!" Shirou answered.

The raven-haired teen turns away from Shirou.

"Sorry Shirou, but I have to refuse."

"What?"

"I can't teach you how to be a hero like I am. My magic...is, not something anyone should learn." He stated grimly. "In fact...it makes many people suffer."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say anymore..." Enrique replied, getting on his motorcycle as he drives away to track down the Phantom, leaving Shirou to ponder on what he meant.

* * *

Flapping its wings through the city, Garuda was continuing his search for the Gnome Phantom. While Unicorn and Kraken searched separately, Garuda had to check the far side of the city to see if the Phantom was near. He could assume his master possibly found the Phantom due to Unicorn and Kraken. While there was no luck so far in his search, the bird had the odd feeling something or someone was following it.

Within the distance, a pair of ruby red eyes were staring at it in fascination.

She has never seen a bird like it or its shape. Not to mention, its body looked like it was covered in rubies. With a net in her hand, she quietly and carefully approaches the bird. She can't let herself be noticed by the red bird. Its head turned a bit, forcing her to hide. Hearing a chirp, she took heed of the bird no longer focused at her direction. Seeing this as a chance, she steps closer and closer to the bird before raising the butterfly net.

"Ei!" The winter-clothed girl used her net to catch Garuda. "Yes! I caught the pretty bird!" Suddenly, she noticed Garuda flying upward, her net empty as it deflated. It knew it would catch her. "That's cheating!"

The bird merely shook its head before it flew off. Not wanting to lose it, the girl gave chase to catch the nice bird. She just couldn't help but chase after the adorable bird. She wanted to catch it, and that is what she will do! Its ruby red color, even the size of it was definitely unheard of or its shape.

Not keeping her eyes away, the red bird was avoiding her while trying to escape but each moment wouldn't allow it. She was persistent in catching it. Swinging her net, each attempt failed but continued to give chase.

However, the bird flaps its wings faster before it finally sees what it was looking for.

She then sees someone with ruby armor who was looking at a distance and heard him mumbling something about 'it got away again'. He lifts his head, seeing his Familiar fly around him in panic. "What's wrong, Garu?" It nudged behind him, prompting Wizard to turn around and see her. "Oh…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wizard." The armored mage stated.

"Wizard?" She tilted her head.

"My title." His almost distorted voice said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was chasing that bird so I can catch it." The girl pointed to the Familiar who flew around Wizard.

"Sorry, but Garu is actually one of my Familiars." He apologized.

"Familiar? Are you a Magus?"

He looks at the girl, realizing she is a Magus. Why must those like Rin mistaken him to be a Magus? He wasn't a Magus at all. "No, I am not. I am a mahoutsukai."

"Mahoutsukai?" She observed the masked wizard. "As in mage?"

"Yes." A tinge of annoyance was present at the mistaken title. Why must a few assume he is a Magus when he is a Mahoutsukai. There is a difference.

He has Mana in his body, not Prana.

"You're a Master aren't you, Wizard-kun?"

The mahoutsukai remained calm. "What if I am?"

"How interesting…a Master with pure Mana..." The girl mused. She never thought to encounter someone who knows Magecraft of the past. What an interesting find.

"Um, what do you want from me?"

"Simple, I want you to do something for me."

"And that is?" Wizard asked until he froze, detecting the presence of Prana. It begins to astralize physically behind the girl, making the mahoutsukai slowly lift his head. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground, his helmet hiding his reaction.

"Sweet mother of…" The armored mahoutsukai gawked at what appeared behind the girl. The only words he could describe was that of a monster more than a man with dark grey skin and rippling muscles. A wild mane of dark hair flowed on its head; a twisted face with one eye black and the other a blood red; sharp canines with steam coming out from the corners of the mouth gave this beast a sinister appearance. The only thing that covered its modesty was a scaled kilt with leather leg bands around its ankles.

"Will you die for me, Wizard-kun?"

Her statement caused Wizard's skin to run pale under the armor, realizing her Servant was about to do the work.

' _Oh fuck…'_ Wizard saw the incoming weapon and quickly dodged the attack. "H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"I want Berserker to kill you since you are an enemy Master." Her red eyes may look innocent but the way she smiled was certainly creepy.

"Just great…" He grimaced, needing to buy time. "Sorry about this," he apologized and grabbed a Ring.

 **LIGHT, PLEASE!**

A shine of light blinded the girl and her Servant, allowing Wizard to grab his next ring and quickly scan it.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

With his Rider machine, he quickly got on and began to drive away from the duo. He had to get away as fast as possible. Just as he looks ahead, a hand grabbed the front wheel and launched Wizard forward, skidding across the ground while his motorcycle landed next to him.

The Berserker-class Servant was the reason, even with the Light that temporarily blinded him, it recovered quickly.

"That was mean, Wizard-kun!" The girl pouted, stomping her foot. "You could have blinded my eyes."

"Look, I would rather not fight here," Wizard grunted.

"But isn't that the point for the Holy Grail War?"

"I have no interest in this war," He quickly ducked from the swipe. ' _Shit, that was close!'_ He needed another Spell to cast but it wouldn't work.

"Please kill him, Berserker."

"By my Command Seal, I order you to stop attacking my Master any further, Berserker!" A familiar voice ordered. Looking behind him, there stood Ruler in her combat attire. Her arm held the command seals as one seal was glowing softly on one of her forearms.

"A Ruler-class Servant?!" The girl asked in shock. She never expected Wizard to have a Servant that is not one of the seven regular classes.

"Ruler…" Wizard replied, relieved that she is here.

"Are you alright, Master?"

"I'm alright." He assured as Ruler stood by him. "Thanks for the save."

"It's nothing. I am your Servant, after all." She stated.

"It can't be...Wizard-kun is the Master of Ruler?!" The Master of Berserker shouted. "There's supposed to be only seven Servants!"

"You can say there are special circumstances to my presence." Ruler answered to her. "As the new Mediator of the Grail War, you are _not_ allowed to harm my Master from here on."

The albino-haired girl didn't expect this situation to happen at all. First, a wizard who uses pure raw Mana. Then, he is the Master of the Ruler-class Servant, the extra class of the Holy Grail War.

They were also unique Servants who mediate the Grail War in certain situations. Seeing that Ruler is summoned here, something is going on in Fuyuki that she is unaware about, for now.

"Very well." She accepted reluctantly.

As much as she wanted her Servant to fight, she had to know the reason behind Ruler's appearance.

"If you have any other Servant than Ruler, Wizard-kun...I would have killed you." The girl stated. "But...I can't do anything against the new mediator of the Grail War, so I'll take my leave. Let's go, Berserker."

The girl and her Servant left the area, much to the two's relief.

"Thank goodness…" Wizard sighed with relief. "That Servant is very strong…" he glanced at Ruler. "Thanks, Ruler."

"I'm glad you're okay, Master." She said with a smile.

"But at this rate...fighting Phantoms are gonna be difficult…" No wonder he was given a Ruler-class Servant. To prevent anything from happening to him as he fights the Phantoms. "Come on, let's head back."

"As you wish." She obeyed.

* * *

Ayako was reeling after the incident on the previous day. She is suddenly becoming the target of those strange monsters and golems. And even they refer to her as a 'Gate'.

Then she witnessed someone using magic in real life. She thought it was nothing but fantasy. Yet what she saw showed it wasn't a fantasy. As of now, she couldn't practice much because she felt distracted about the incident. It was bothering her.

"Ayako-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The brunette lifts her head, noticing her teacher who just entered the dojo.

"Oh, Fujimura-sensei." She noticed her teacher. "What is it?"

"I heard from Shirou that you've been attacked by some monsters, is that true?"

The girl froze at the reminder. "U-Um, yes...why do you ask?"

"I experienced the same thing too."

This completely surprised Ayako. "You too, sensei?"

"It's gonna take a while to explain," Taiga stated. "You were saved by a mahoutsukai, right?"

"You know him?"

The English teacher nodded in reply. "He's a friend of mine." She explained. "Did he manage to destroy that monster?"

"He managed to destroy those strange golems, but the monster that led them got away."

Taiga frowned at this. "They will come after you again…"

"What?"

"I'm serious. They are persistent in breaking your Hope no matter what."

"Breaking my Hope?"

This confused her. Why did the monster want to break her Hope and for what purpose? It was confusing her greatly.

"Look, Ayako-chan, you need to listen and listen carefully. You have to be very careful during your days because the monster that attacked you will do anything to crush your hope." The English teacher warned with a serious and stern tone.

"Y-Yes, sensei." She nodded. She never expected her serious side to appear from the usually cheerful teacher.

"I'm gonna tell him about this. Be careful, okay?" Her student nodded before the English teacher left the dojo.

* * *

Sakura is currently taking care of the items in the antique shop. Ever since she moved into her new home, she adjusted to helping out Wajima any time Enrique and Ruler aren't around due to the Phantoms. Not to mention, sometimes she will see him try out new Rings being made, leading to various types of spells.

She heard someone enter the store, to which she went to greet the visitor until she recognized who the visitor is.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Fujimura-sensei?" Sakura didn't expect to see her teacher here.

"You work here?"

"H-Hai. What brings you here?"

"I'm actually here to see a friend."

"Friend? You mean Enrique-san?"

The English teacher raised an eyebrow until she saw the Engage Ring in Sakura's finger. "Ah, I get it. He saved you, didn't he?"

"How can you tell?"

Taiga presented her own Engage Ring. "He saved me too."

"Really?" Her teacher nodded.

"So, how did you meet him?"

"I met him at the public library." The young brunette answered. "What about you?"

"I met him when he first arrived at Fuyuki," Taiga explained, remembering the first time she met the mahoutsukai. "When I went to eat at the ramen stand, I met him there and we talked."

"Oh, I see."

Deciding to use the opportunity, Taiga decided to ask the brunette another question. "If I may ask, Sakura-chan, did your Inner Phantom have something to do with your change of appearance?"

Sakura slightly flinched upon hearing this. "Y-Yeah, it is." If only she knew the real reason why. Those _things_ that supposedly crawled around the Inner Phantom.

Enrique soon went down the stairs to start the day before he notices Taiga and Sakura talking to each other. "Hey Taiga." He greeted. "Surprised to see you here. Is Sakura one of your students?"

"Hai. She's also a member of the Archery Club!" She smiled while patting Sakura's shoulder, earning embarrassment from the younger brunette. "She attends the meeting pretty often!"

"That's interesting to hear." He smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

Taiga's expression turned serious. "One of my students is attacked by a Phantom. Do you remember her description?"

"Yeah, it's a girl with short brown hair with matching eye color," Enrique recalled. "And she looks like from the Archery Club."

Sakura immediately knew who the girl was from his description. "No way...the Gate is Mitsuzuri-san?"

"So you know her?"

"She's an upperclassman of mine." The brunette explained. "Is she alright?"

"I managed to stop the Phantom before it managed to do anything to her, but it escaped." He stated. "Do you know anything about her?"

"From what I heard, she comes from a family of martial artists," Taiga recalled. "She has a younger brother who also attends the same school as her."

"I see…" He pondered. "Do you know where she will go for the day?"

"She must be home right now. I told her to be careful." The teacher replied. "But that Phantom could attack at any moment."

"I know." He nodded. "I'm heading out to find that Phantom."

"Wait!" They heard Wajima approaching. "I have a new Ring ready."

"Huh?" Enrique gently grabs the Ring and studies the image. Carved into the Ring was the image of a dragon with the lower body being cone-shaped, much like a drill. "This Ring looks simple this time."

"I hope it will work for you."

"I'm sure it will." He smiled. "I'm going out."

He then comes out of the antique store until he noticed his Servant coming out as well.

"Master, may I come along?" Ruler requested. "If the Phantom is planning, you would need some support in case it summons more Ghouls or another Servant attempts to attack you."

She raised a few good points. While he can handle a small group of Ghouls like before, the Gnome would summon more to overwhelm him. Not to mention the chance of encountering a Servant was moderate but can't take any chances. "Sure." He hops onto the motorcycle as Ruler sits behind him. The blonde puts on the helmet before her Master starts the engine and drives.

"We have to find that Phantom before it learns what Ayako's hope is…" Enrique said as he is driving around the city. "But the problem is the Masters are gonna take notice of my activities…"

"So far, we met the Masters for Berserker, Saber, and Archer." The Servant stated. "Out of the seven Servants in the War, we haven't encountered Servant Assassin once."

"And Caster's taken an interest at my magic…" He recalled the meeting with the Caster-class Servant. "Whatever her intentions are..." He doesn't know who has ill intentions or others. Caster, Rin Tohsaka and her Servant Archer along with Saber and Shirou know his identity as the Mahoutsukai.

"Be careful, Master. Who knows what the Masters will do in this Grail War." Ruler replied. "They will notice the Phantoms sooner or later."

He grimaced under the motorcycle helmet. His teacher wanted no one to know about the Phantoms. While Taiga, Sakura, and Rider swore to never tell given their trust, the same can't be said for the others. It irked him.

They don't realize the damage, the consequences...

"Master?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts on the problem.

"I'm alright, Ruler." He assured. "Just concerned with what will happen next…"

"Whatever happens, I'll be there to help you, Master." She replied.

"I appreciate it." He thanked. Really, he was thankful for her help. With the Servants around as he fights the Phantoms, he would need support to stay alive to fight.

* * *

"So the Master of Ruler is Wizard?" The Saber-class Servant replied.

When her Master returned the previous day with a few bruises, she was finally informed of what happened to him for the delay of his return today. Shirou having to explain an incident which earned her attention immediately. To discover Wizard was someone who worked in the antique store they visited once.

"I saw him transform in front of my eyes," Shirou stated. "It's unlike any Magecraft I've ever seen."

"So my suspicions are true…"

"You knew?"

"I once saw him and Ruler fighting a monster that attacked you." His Servant recalled. "So he is here due to those monsters."

"You think so?" He crossed his arms.

"It's the only reason." She stated. "And those monsters are definitely not the work of other Servants."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the horn we discovered?" Shirou nodded. "They seem to be containers of natural energy."

"But what caused it?"

"I do not know but something tells me Ruler's Master isn't alone on this."

"Eh?"

"Remember when we were at your caretaker's home, there was a presence of magic in that place?"

"You think someone is hiding the evidence of the attacks." He realized.

She nodded. "And the presence of those monsters as well. We need to ask him about those monsters."

"You think he knew why it attacked Mitsuzuri-san?"

"I believe so." Saber nodded, her fingers resting under her chin. "Shirou, we should go to the antique shop again."

* * *

Enrique is currently watching the antique shop as Ruler is out buying groceries for today's dinner. He is waiting for his Familiars to track down the Phantom. After the previous predicament with the involvement of the Master of Berserker and her said Servant, he had to be cautious for reasons being.

He heard the bells ring as the doors open, making him see Shirou and the blonde haired woman that is with him earlier.

' _What is Shirou and his Servant doing here?'_ He thought to himself. He assumed that he came here to ask about his magic and the Phantoms. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk." Saber stated.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are those monsters here?"

Enrique became silent. He was ordered by his mentor to not disclose any information regarding the Phantoms to any person who is a Magus. Sakura, Rider, and Taiga were people he can truly trust. Reason being is that Taiga wasn't a Magus while Sakura was originally not part of the Grail War and Rider had no interest in the Grail, only Sakura's safety matters to her. He wasn't sure the same goes for the two in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He declined.

"Why?"

"Again, I can't say anything."

"Please tell us. Those monsters attacked Sakura and Mitsuzuri-san. There must be a reason." Shirou refuted.

"I can't, Shirou." The mahoutsukai shook his head. "Anything about them and the monsters, I can't because I was ordered to not discuss."

"Then what about your Magecraft? How did you learn it?"

This noticeably changed the atmosphere. The air around them became almost gloomy yet Shirou noticed the familiar look in his dark brown eyes. Something he knows very well.

"I rather not talk about it…"

"Just what is goi-"

"That's enough." They noticed Ruler by the entrance, carrying some bags of groceries. Her angelic face held a frown. "My Master doesn't wish to discuss what happened and he has orders. As much as I want to explain, I rather not for the same thing applies to me."

"Why is that, Ruler?"

"Because it will only lead to danger."

"Danger?" This raised Saber's attention. Could that mean the mahoutsukai is dealing with things that are very dangerous even the Magus are unaware of? It brought her more questions.

"Something no one should have ever learn. Now, please, leave."

Saber remained silent, knowing that they won't give an explanation. Without a choice, they begin to leave. Once the two left the shop, the mahoutsukai sighed with relief.

"Master, are you alright?" Ruler asked with concern.

The mahoutsukai took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax and calm himself. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm okay, Ruler." He stated firmly. "I'm just concerned what their intentions are…"

"From the looks of it, they don't know that Sakura is a Master." His Servant replied.

"I don't know whether keeping him in the dark about Sakura is a good thing or not…" Enrique said. "Let's just see how it goes." This earns a nod from the Ruler-class Servant.

* * *

The next day, Ayako begins her way to her home after classes ended for the day. She still has thoughts over her teacher's warning a few days ago. Just how long does she have to be careful if those monsters are after her?

She hopes that Wizard takes care of that monster quickly. And stop what is currently going on in the city. Just what is happening that made him come here?

She recalled her sensei knowing the Wizard. Could she have been a victim as well? It was the only possible explanation she was aware and knew what the monsters could do. In other words, she is his informant.

"Just why break my Hope…" Ayako muttered to herself. It was starting to bring a sense of irritation due to her confusion. At this rate, this was going to affect her performance for the Archery club.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped before looking back but breathed out a sense of relief. "Oh, Sakamoto-kun…" she was glad she didn't throw him over.

It was one of the fellow students from her class.

"What are you doing here? I could have knocked you to the ground."

"Sorry, just noticed you on the way. You have been acting odd. Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"It's alright." She assured. "I'm just being stalked lately…"

"Stalked by who?"

"It's complicated to explain," Ayako replied, the two starting to walk together. "I don't think you will believe it."

"You can tell me. I don't think it's that bad." He assured her.

"...I am being chased by a monster…"

"A...monster?" He blinked in surprise.

"See? I told you it is hard to believe." She replied. "Those rumors are true."

"You think so?"

"What do you think? Ever since Shimada-kun's incident, the school is starting to talk about it."

"That's true. People saw some weird golems a few days ago." He scratched his head before noticing what she was carrying. "What is that in your bag?" Her friend pointed.

"Oh… my first bow." She replied. "I've been using it until now."

"Why?"

"The stalking keeps distracting me. I just hope it stops so I can continue with my archery practice."

"May I take a look?" He receives a look from Ayako. "Hey don't give me that look. I won't do anything, I promise."

The brunette stared at her friend before she sighed. "Just... be careful." She opens the bag and presents the bow.

"This is what you use for practice?"

"Most of the time since my brother made it. He told me to use it for good luck." She recalled the old memory, a thin smile tugging her lips. "Guess it was one of the reasons why using it encourages me to continue my archery."

The young man's grin turned sinister. "I see... that is what you put your Hope on."

"Eh?"

Suddenly two Ghouls appeared beside Ayako, earning shock. They held her arms in vice grips, preventing her from escaping. She struggled to get herself free but she noticed the man in front of her shift, his entire body changing into the familiar Gnome Phantom who hummed with amusement.

" _ **You are truly foolish to let your guard down. 'Family of martial arts'? Feh, worthless."**_ His eyes travel to the object in her hand. " _ **And now, I know what your Hope is."**_ His claw grips the bow and takes it away from her.

"G-Give that back!"

" _ **Now I know this is what you find so precious…"**_ Gnome mused, observing the bow. " _ **Such a pity."**_ Using both hands, the girl was forced by the two Ghouls to watch as the Phantom snaps her bow in half like a twig.

"M-My bow…"

" _ **This thing may mean something to you but it means**_ **nothing** _ **now."**_ The Phantom tossed it in front of her, her eyes kept on it. " _ **Just wood carved by a child."**_

The one thing she held dear, the bow that her little brother made.

 _ ***Ba-dum!***_

The Ghouls released her as Ayako grasp her chest, her body feeling cold and feeling like something was trying to break out of her.

Gnome laughed in glee, seeing the helpless girl fall into despair. " _ **That's it! Let yourself fall! Let the Phantom emerge from you, Gate!"**_

Her body held small cracks that expand, a purple glow seen between.

A few silver bullets pushed the Phantom and its two Ghouls back, making them see the mahoutsukai in armor.

" _ **Yubiwa Mahoutsukai! Why are you always getting in my way!?"**_

"To prevent people from falling into despair." The mage stated firmly.

Gnome growled before presenting a cluster of unique stones in hand. Tossing them, the stones glowed before growing and form a squad of Ghouls.

"Trying to outnumber me, huh?"

" _ **That's the point, Mahoutsukai!"**_

"Tough luck since I am not alone on this." He said.

A war flag hits a Ghoul, destroying it in the process of hitting the wall. Gnome immediately notices the Servant that is with him.

" _ **A Servant!?"**_

"You will not harm anyone, Gnome." Ruler states firmly.

The Phantom of Scandinavian Legend growled in fury before tossing a few last stones, summoning more Ghouls. " _ **Get them!"**_

The Ghouls charge towards the two.

"Ready, Ruler?" Wizard asked, changing his weapon into its sword mode.

Grabbing her weapon, she held it in a downward position, her eyes focused on the enemy. "Yes."

The two then charged at the Phantom and his small squad, slashing the Ghouls that come close. Ruler then slashed two Ghouls with Wizard kicking away the rest.

Wizard ducked, allowing Ruler to roll across his back, slamming the spear into another Ghoul. Looking back at her Master, she gave a thin smile with a nod to which he returns with a nod of his own. Turning around swiftly, the sword was changed into its gun mode and pelts a few silver bullets into three more. The Ghouls were immediately pushed back. After that, he shot the two nearest Ghouls that got close to Ayako, preventing more wounds inflicted on her.

Twisting his body, he slams his knee against the next attack that could have gotten him in the stomach. Retaliating, he uses his elbow to hit the Ghoul's back to the ground and lift his gun, releasing a barrage of silver bullets.

"Master, get down!"

Trusting her words, she spins her war flag around, greatly pushing the minions of despair back, a few shattering into dust from the harsh impact.

"Appreciate it, Ruler." He thanked, ducking from a spear before grabbing it and pulls the kaijin close to fire a few bullets up close. "That Phantom definitely is trying to buy time."

Wanting to finish the Ghouls quickly, he places the weapon into its sword form before opening the Hand Author of the said weapon.

 **COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HAND!**

Presenting his hand, he moved it over to the attachment, his weapon responding.

 **FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

"Ruler, ready?"

She nodded before the two unleash their executing attacks, their strikes swift and fatal to each Ghoul, leaving a trail of cuts and gashes across their rock hides. Upon striking the last few, the Ghouls explode into ashes.

With their attention to Gnome, the said Phantom was seething in anger. His blue eyes narrowed at the two dangerously.

"You are now outnumbered and outclassed, Gnome. It's about time we put an end to this." Wizard stated, preparing another fight.

" _ **Not a chance!"**_ The ground beneath Gnome trembled before the Phantom immediately dug a hole in the blink of an eye.

"Trying to get away, huh?" He observed. "You are not getting away this time."

Reaching to his clip, he grabs the first Ring he had in mind. He flips the switch on his belt twice before he puts on the topaz ring to his left hand, closing the metal part to it.

 **LAND, PLEASE! DO-DO-DO DO-DO-DON! DO DO-DO-DON!**

The yellow magic circle appeared under his feet then traveled up his body, turning the ruby red portions of his armor topaz yellow.

"Time to get the mole out of the hole."

"How?"

Wizard hummed, presenting a new Ring that Wajima made. "I figured out what this can do." He flips the panel.

 **LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHII MAGIC TATCHI GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TATCHI GO!**

With the new Ring in his finger, he hovers his hand over the belt.

 **DRILL, PLEASE!**

Four yellow seals appear over his arms and legs as the said seals begin to spin. "Now, if you excuse me, Ruler." He said before he plummeted into the dirt like a drill.

Within a few minutes, the Phantom was forced out of the ground, groaning. The mahoutsukai hops out of the ground, shaking his arms and legs from the Drill spell.

"An interesting tactic, Master." She observed.

"As they say 'fight fire with fire'." He quoted. "Or in this case, similar fighting abilities."

With the Phantom weakened, he reaches to his holster and grabs a Ring. "Now to finish it off."

Before he could, his Servant halted him. "Master, may I finish it?" She requested, earning his attention. He didn't expect her to make a request of defeating the Phantom.

"Are you sure?" He carefully asked his Servant.

The Ruler-class Servant nodded firmly.

"Go ahead." Her Master allowed, releasing his hold on the Kick Strike Ring.

Nodding in gratitude, she turns her focus to the weakened Phantom. "You will not make anyone fall into despair, Phantom."

" _ **And… what can you… do about it, Servant?"**_ Gnome questioned. " _ **You spirits… you fail to see you are mere catalysts…"**_ he struggled to stand from the pain. " _ **You are only delaying… the inevitable for the world to be drowned in despair… that mahoutsukai can't stop it… neither can you."**_

She stared down at the Phantom. "That is where you are wrong, Gnome. Humanity may be filled with despair but it takes someone to shine hope in the pits of that despair everyone lives in." She grabs her sword from her hip and quickly swings the blade across Gnome's chest.

She watched as arcs of energy pour off its body before Gnome cried in agony and explodes into ashes.

"Congratulations Ruler. You have slain your first Phantom." Wizard praised.

"It's nothing. You did most of the damage." She replied. "Now, we must complete the second half of the task."

"Right." Seeing the Gnome Phantom defeated, Wizard immediately walks over to Ayako whose eyes stare at the broken bow. "Ayako."

"You…" She murmured weakly, the cracks growing further across her body. "The Wizard…"

"Don't worry, Ayako. I won't let you fall into despair." He promised, holding up her hand to place in the Ring.

 **ENGAGE, PLEASE!**

She fell unconscious, allowing a runic seal to appear. "Ruler, watch over the area."

"Of course, Master." She understood as Wizard was lifted from the ground before entering the seal.

* * *

Wizard landed on his feet, finding himself in Ayako's Underworld. This was the third Underworld he has entered. All he needs to do is find the Inner Phantom and leave.

He witnessed the memory of Ayako being given the bow from someone younger than her. He watched as the boy tell Ayako of his effort into making it, praising her to be the best of her class when she joins the club. Her eyes gave happiness and smiles at her brother.

"So Ayako had that bow for a long time because her brother made it for him…" Wizard realized.

It was possibly the reason why she chose to do archery. Because her brother encouraged her with the bow he made for her.

The scene cracked ominously before he witnesses the Phantom emerges from it. The Phantom was on all fours with nine tails, the tips of the tails flickering with blue fire, imitating like candles. Its fur was white as the snow while the ends of its tails were yellow. Its eyes were surrounded with gold fur while its ears were larger than an average fox.

This was the Kitsune Phantom.

"A fox this time, huh?" Wizard observed. "Well, time to put this big fella dow-" He ducked and looks back, seeing the blue fireball incinerate a boulder. "Okay… more like a fire starter."

Looking at the Phantom, it snarled before it begins to run around, its footsteps not only leaving small rings of fire but causing damage to the Underworld.

"Better stop that fiesty one here and now." He grabs two of the needed Rings for the fight. "Alright Dragon, I'm bringing you out again."

 **DRAGORISE, PLEASE!**

Bringing forth his Phantom, he pressed the switch twice before bringing forth his Connect Ring.

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

With the Machine Winger, he drove onto Dragon's back, controlling him. "Let's put down that sneaky fox, Dragon!"

His Phantom bellowed before it flies after the mythical fox. The mahoutsukai could see the Inner Phantom trying to break free from its prison but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Fire!"

Dragon unleashed a ball of fire, descending from the air and to the Inner Phantom. It roared in pain as it took that attack and launches eight fireballs at the Dragon.

They managed to dodge a few but two fireballs hit Dragon's metal skin, nearly causing the mahoutsukai to lose the balance of his seat.

"I'm not gonna give up!" He shouted with resolve. Wizard then ordered Dragon by firing more fireballs at the Kitsune Phantom, dealing more damage to its fur.

Seeing it disoriented, Dragon rams the Inner Phantom before they grab their respective claws, trying to push the other. Wizard then shoots the Phantom a few times, earning roars of pain from it. Given the chance, Dragon overpowers the fox with its mighty strength, slamming the beast into the ground.

With the Kitsune's tails burning violently, it attempted to swing them at Dragon. However, being the motif of the strongest beast in legend, the draconic Phantom grabs its tails with its jaws before throwing it far.

Wizard watched as the Inner Phantom landed on a building but now, it was weakened but angered. This was the perfect opportunity to end it.

"Time to put this kitsune down!" He presents his WizarSwordGun and flicks the switch.

 **COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HAND!**

Presenting his hand, he moved it over to the attachment, his weapon responding.

 **FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HII HII HII! HII HII HII!**

The Inner Phantom pounces from the rooftop and towards Wizard and Dragon, the latter's eyes glowing fiercely.

"HAA!" He swings the sword, the finisher slicing clean through the Inner Phantom with the rune appearing. Glowing, the Inner Phantom explodes into ashes as the two land back on the ground. The mahoutsukai watches the scene repair and witness the memory progress, witnessing Ayako's brother give her a handmade bow. Satisfied, Dragon returns into Wizard's own Underworld, allowing him to leave.

* * *

A runic seal appeared as Wizard exits Ayako's Underworld. Looking at the brunette, the ominous cracks healed and saved from despair.

He sighed with relief seeing her condition. With Gnome defeated along with Ayako's Inner Phantom, he won't have any worry. He then leaves the area as Ayako slowly wakes up. Groaning, her body felt almost drained but the glimpse of the armored man caught her attention. She wanted to call out but he was gone from her sights.

She then noticed something on her hand. A Ring. Her fingers gently brush across the odd Ring then at the now gone mahoutsukai.

"Wizard…" She murmured, reminiscing what the monsters called him.

Her brown eyes soften, recalling his words.

To hold on to her hope, allow her memories serve as something to cherish. While her bow was gone, the monster could never destroy her memories of that moment she got it. Her Hope.

She was grateful for the mahoutsukai saving her. If only there is a way to find him and thank him. Maybe she could ask her teacher where he lives?

With Wizard, he walked back to his Servant who was expecting his return. Seeing him, she focuses her attention on him.

"Another Phantom destroyed," Wizard said as he dismissed his transformation. He then looks at his Servant. "Is there anyone watching us?"

She shook her head. "I sense no one around."

"Thank goodness…" He sighed. "Looks like she's going to be okay. And Teacher should be fixing the damage by now."

He knew his mentor would always cast a spell to repair the damage caused by the fight, preventing anyone from investigating the incidents of the Phantoms. It was the one thing he was watching over.

"We may have won, but stronger Phantoms will come." Ruler stated.

"Right about that." He nodded. He defeated four Phantoms and three Inner-Phantoms. The possibility of fighting stronger Phantoms was very high given how many he defeated and the possible annoyance he was earning from whoever is sending them to find the Gates. Come to think of it, he recalled how Hellhound wanted him dead, to please the higher-ups… even when his mentor mentioned there are Phantoms that are as strong as a Servant. The realization delivered a sense of dismay to his emotions. The Phantoms are being led by more powerful Phantoms, having a chain of command to their kin.

If they begin to show themselves, who knows what will happen. To the Gates… or himself.

He even fears what will happen if they encounter any of the Magus.

"Master?"

He lifts his head, seeing Ruler stare at him. "S-Sorry, just… thinking about something."

"I see…" She said. "Let's head back."

He nodded as the two head back into the antique shop to rest for the day.

* * *

The next day, Enrique is in the antique shop cleaning some of the items on sale. While Wajima was busy working on new Rings, Ruler was in the city to get needed supplies as well as investigating the recent incidents. He respected her duty as a Ruler-class Servant so he held no arguments towards it.

The sound of the bell rang, earning his attention to the door. Opening the door was Taiga.

"Hey, Enrique."

"Oh, Taiga." He noticed. "How's Ayako doing?"

"She's doing well." The teacher replied. "Ayako-chan got a few bruises from that Phantom, but she'll recover."

"I see."

"Did you know, she wanted to thank you personally for saving her."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Taiga nodded. "She even asked me where you work so she can meet you in person."

He asked Taiga, "Did you tell her?"

"Don't worry, I told her not to tell anyone else about you being the mahoutsukai." She assured.

"Oh." He said but breathed with relief. "Well, it's fine by me."

"Great!" The English Teacher abruptly opens the door. "You can come on in, Ayako-chan!" She calls out to the person outside the store.

The said person came into the shop as she saw Enrique. "Hello. Fujimura-sensei told me about you."

"So I heard." He replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." She assured. "I want to thank you for saving me."

"It's the least I can do," Enrique said. "It's my duty to save people from despair."

"I can see that. Fujimura-sensei told me about Sakura as well."

"I bet you're surprised seeing her appearance changed." He commented.

"Of course! I would have mistaken the hair as putting a new hair dye. Never expected her eyes changed color too."

"Let's just say… her Inner Phantom was the reason." He replied, hiding the real reason. He mentally shuddered when he recalled the essence of magic the worms held.

Whatever those worms are, it definitely spells bad news. No pun intended.

"I see. Anyway, I want to know about those monsters. Of course, I won't tell about you being the Wizard." Ayako replied. "If there are more victims like me, I'll make sure to let you know."

"Appreciate it." He smiled. "It helps more people watching over the city."

"Say, Enrique." Taiga spoke, observing the interior of the antique shop. "Where's your blonde friend?"

"Oh, she went out to get some needed stuff for the store."

"I see. Well, maybe you can tell us about your travels!"

He blinked in response. "You want to know my stories?"

"You said you've been traveling. Surely there must be something interesting!"

"Er… sure, I guess." He replied with a shrug.

* * *

 _Ruler is walking around the city getting supplies for the next few days as well as hearing any recent incidents at Fuyuki. As the mediator of the Holy Grail War, it's her duty to see if any Master or Servant is breaking the rules that could threaten the existence of the War or the innocent._

" _Ruler."_

 _She turns around to see the familiar Master of Archer. "Can I help you?" She questioned._

 _The Magus crossed her arms. "What can you tell me about your Master's Magecraft?"_

 _She remained silent until she said, "Why do you want to know?"_

" _Because he was very sensitive about it back at the cafe." The Magus replied. "And the fact he said he witnessed people die… what exactly happened to him?"_

" _I can't tell you that." She shook her head._

" _Look, I need to know about why he got that magic. Just-"_

" _He_ isn't _going to tell you what happened to him. That magic he earned is nothing but reminders for him." The blonde frowned. "You need to realize what is more important: Is it your ego or the value of human life."_

 _Rin took those words as an insult. "What did you say?"_

" _You are more focused on learning and mastering your magecraft." Ruler turns around. "You need to learn the reality of things, to know human life is more important for a future than being full of despair." She walks away, making Rin call out but was ignored._

 _Now, this brought her more questions. Just what exactly happened to the mahoutsukai?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that is it for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the fight scenes in this chapter as well as the interactions (and I apologize if the fights were short). It seems things are going to get tough for our mahoutsukai. And what will happen will be the next question. We will have to find out in the next chapter now, won't we? Anyways, some of you wonder if I plan to do a Wizard x Apocrypha given the 'Nasuverse' involving parallel realities. And the answer is **yes**. I do plan on doing that but for the pairing? The pairing will be **Wizard x Artoria Pendragon (Lancer).** So there you have it. The story involving Wizard x Apocrypha will be published a day or so after I finish this story so look forward to that around 2019.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dragon's Fire

**What is up, everyone! I am here with another chapter to this story! Finally! Yes, I know you it has been a while I have been working, and a guy like me needs to rest from working two jobs. TWO. I do find time whenever I have to work on my stories. Do not worry, I am not abandoning my current stories. Check my profile for further updates to my other stories. So please be patient since it takes time due to my jobs. Anyways, I am getting sidetracked, let us begin the chapter of this story!**

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 **"** _ **Phantom**_ **"**

* * *

The Einzbern mansion remains quiet in the night, with one resident mulling over the new situation. Her two maids were serving her while keeping themselves silent.

"What do you think about this 'Wizard,' Illya-sama?"

"He's a complete mystery." She stated. "I never expected to see someone who can use Mana Magecraft here...who is also a Master."

The use of pure, undiluted Mana was long lost since ancient times. It hardly existed… until now, that is. Even creating a unique Mystic Code for him to fight. She could feel Ruler being powered with that very source as well.

Mana was the natural energy of the world, surrounding the caster while Od is the magical energy generated within the caster's body. A Magus would usually need both of them to cast a spell by converting them into "Prana" using magic circuits.

It was impossible for someone to act as a container of that Mana, undiluted, and raw form nonetheless, without converting it into Prana. The mahoutsukai was able to do so.

It was new to see, and it piqued her curiosity.

"Are you gonna fight him?"

"No, I can't do anything as Ruler said." She shook her head. "He is her Master in this Grail War, so he is also a neutral observer. Also…"

"Also?"

"His Mana and magic are getting stronger. And it doesn't look like it has any limits." Illya clarified. "If enough time has passed, he will be a very powerful magician...possibly rivaling the Servants in power."

"I see." Her maid nodded. "Are we gonna observe him?"

"Yes," Illya answered. "If we observe him, we might find out what the reason is for his arrival."

Something is going in this Holy Grail War, and she needs to know it quickly. She fears that it will change the entire course of the War entirely. Either for good or for worse.

* * *

 **A Wizard's Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Dragon's Fire**

With the defeat of the Gnome Phantom, the mahoutsukai was able to relax for a moment after fighting two Phantoms in one day. He was improving with each fight and learning a few strategies with the spells he uses with the Rings.

While he is glad he is improving, he knows that the Phantom leaders will make a move after so many failures. They will probably be the ones to go after the Gates personally.

He fears what could happen next if they ever do so. His presence already alerted most of the Masters here, and he couldn't let them encounter the leaders of the Phantoms. His teacher warned him that some Phantoms could be on par with a Servant.

Now that sent a shudder down his spine. He hopes he is prepared for it when the time comes. While he has done well so far, he fears that he could fail. He promised his mentor he wouldn't let him down.

An amber seal appears on the floorboard, and then manifested the familiar robed Wizard they recognized — the White Wizard himself.

"Teacher, you're here…" Enrique noticed. He never expected a sudden visit from the White Wizard at this time of day, not to mention he wasn't supposed to show up until the next day. The only times the American would do something like this is if it involves a crucial matter. He knows his teacher, and if he is here now, it meant this was an urgent matter. He noticed the White Wizard carrying something in his hand. "What brings you here?"

"I am here to give this to Wajima." He replied, opening the box, revealing a unique red Magic stone. Seeing the valuable stone made Wajima rush over to see it up close.

"A rare red Magic Stone…" the Ring Maker gasped.

He has seen many Magic Stones during his days as a Ring Maker, but the red color of the stone in front of him was different. He can tell it was unique than most red magic stones.

The White Wizard lifted his hand a bit, offering the Magic Stone, "Wajima if you please."

"Most certainly," He nodded, grabbing the box with care before heading to his small workshop to begin the creation of a new Ring.

"A Magic Stone?" Ruler asked, never heard of the item before now. "What is it?"

"A Magic Stone is the main material for our rings." The wise wizard explained. "In other words, it's the source of our spells."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise hearing this. The stone that the wizard has in his hands is the source of their spells.

"However, the Magic Stone Wajima now has is a special one. If used, it will enhance my student's magic." He stated. "He is now strong enough to use this. Once he uses it, a fraction of his Trial will be complete."

Enrique quickly stands up from the sofa, astonished. "Y-You mean… if I can use that Ring, a part of my Trial will be complete?! Is this true, Teacher?!"

"That is correct." He moves his hands to his back. "It is only the first part, however. Once you complete the first, there will be more to complete. You are still a long way to becoming a full-fledged mahoutsukai."

"I-I see…" Enrique said. "I won't let you down, Teacher!"

If this was his necessary step, then he will not disappoint the White Wizard.

"Good. Continue your Trial and be very careful." The White Wizard advised as he used his Teleport Ring.

 **TELEPORT, NOW!**

Once the White Wizard vanished from their sights, Ruler stared at the Magic Stone that rests on Wajima's work table. She can sense raw and pure Mana stored inside it. Once she takes a closer look, she sensed a brief vision of a dragon.

' _What...was that vision?'_ She thought in confusion over what she just saw. Could the new Magic Stone be related to the Inner Phantom inside her Master? The White Wizard did say that the Magic Stone is a special one.

Would it be good or bad for him? She isn't sure what's going to happen once the new Ring is made.

* * *

The bell rings, allowing many kids to leave school. One kid, in particular, is currently waiting for his parent to pick him up. He paused, his eyes drifting to his classmates whose parents were picking them up.

The young boy lowered his head, his hands clutching the school bag tightly. He misses his father ever since he went away… He envied them.

He wonders why is he the only one who lost his father. Why does he feel so unhappy without him… having to make his mom sad.

Why are they the only ones left behind…

He continues to walk on the streets, mulling about his past thoughts until he stopped when he noticed something ahead.

The young student saw the monsters, earning fright upon seeing them. One of them was pointing at him. He immediately walked back in fear and began to run from them. He's afraid that the monsters will try to hurt him. He wanted to get away and find his mother.

The golems blocked his path before going back, but they were also blocking the other way out. They had him cornered. The boy was afraid as the Ghouls were ominously drawing close. He closed his eyes, his hands over his head before gunshots echo around the perimeter, making him open one eye, finally seeing who did it. Standing in front of him was a young man who had an odd weapon pointed at the monsters.

"Huh, no Phantom this time." He noted before he shrugged. "Oh well." Grabbing the Ring, he moves the placed Ring over his hand buckle.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

With the buckle now a silver belt, the foreigner pushes the panels to activate the transformation.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

The raven-haired teen held up his left hand with the ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it as he brought it to his belt.

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once the seal passed over him, he was now in his armor. "Raise the curtains cuz its showtime."

With the weapon in hand, he charges towards the Ghouls, blocking their spears the moment they tried to stab him with it. Pushing the spears up, he swiftly delivers a horizontal strike across their rocky hides.

He flips over one of the golems before using the gun mode to pelt a few silver bullets into The Ghouls' rocky hides. Each shot not letting any of them get close.

Switching the weapon to sword mode again, he twirls the blade and strikes the Ghoul in front of him. Spinning around, he knocked the gang off their feet and hit them back to the ground.

With another Ghoul attempting to impale him, Wizard grabs the lightpost and spins and releases his hold. His feet hit it in the chest while skidding on the concrete. Wizard lowers the gun to execute the Ghoul before his attention turns to the remaining kaijins.

"Time to take care of you golems quickly." Imbuing flames onto his feet, he then twists his body around, doing several kicks to each of the golems, sending them flying. The Ghouls immediately exploded in the process from taking too much damage. Seeing one more Ghoul, he shoots the last one, the resulting shots destroying it.

Seeing all the Ghouls defeated, Wizard twirls his sword and sheaths it back into the seal. His armor vanished via magic seal and looked at the boy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The boy could only look up at him before the lower end of his vision spotted someone. The child immediately runs to the person, allowing the mahoutsukai to notice who he was running to.

The woman looks to be of Japanese American descent. She seems to be in her mid to late 20s with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt while wearing dark pants. She was carrying a yellow bag with stripes.

"Are you okay?" The young woman asked the child. He nodded before pointing at the raven-haired teen. The mother looks at his direction, but when she looked at Enrique, her eyes widened with familiarity.

"Enrique…? Is that you?" The young woman asked.

The mahoutsukai blinked upon seeing the woman. How does she know him? Seeking answers, he spoke, "Do... I know you?"

The woman giggled, "Of course. Don't you remember the person who often babysits you and your sister when you were kids? I was in high school when I helped your mother."

Enrique started before old memories returned in his mind; his eyes slowly widened in familiarity. "Yuki?!" He realized in disbelief. It was his babysitter when he was a little kid! "I didn't know it was you."

The woman smiled. "It has been a long time, hasn't it? You certainly have grown last time I saw you."

"Y-Yeah… it has. So you have been living here in Fuyuki City?"

"I moved here nine years ago due to my father and mother."

"Oh, right, your father works in the business industry." He remembered before looking at the boy who was hiding behind her leg. "Who is he?"

"He is my son." She answered.

"Huh? He is your son?"

"When I was 20, seven years ago, I met someone during my time here," she explained. "And we were eventually intimate. Next thing we knew, a year later, we had Minato." She looks at her son. "Come on, Minato, don't be shy. He's a friend."

"H-Hello…" the boy replied shyly.

"Hello there," Enrique responded kindly. "Nice to meet you." He looks up at Yuki. "So you were planning to pick him up from school?"

"Yes, until I saw what happened."

"What about his father?" Yuki lowered her head as her son gripped the hem of her clothing tightly. Enrique realized he brought up a very touchy subject and judging from seeing this; he had a perfect guess to what happened. "Forgive me for my words, Yuki. I didn't know."

"It's alright…" She assured softly. "It's just been a bit difficult. Being a single mother and such…"

Enrique's eyes softened upon hearing this. His former babysitter not only lost someone she loved, but she now had to raise a child on her own. Pushing that thought aside, for now, he rubs the back of his neck before making eye contact with her. "So… um… I am sure you are wondering about what happened earlier. How about you and your son come with me to the cafe that's nearby that way I can explain things?"

"Alright," Yuki nodded.

* * *

 _The female Phantom was a_ bit _disappointed that the mahoutsukai interfered with their plans once again._

" _You think it was a good idea to send those Ghouls?" Phoenix questioned._

" _I thought it would be an easy task for them to make the child fall into despair," Medusa replied. "However, it seems the mahoutsukai has become a problem again along with his Servant."_

 _The mythical Phoenix hopped over the fence and landed next to her. "Why not let me do this? That mahoutsukai and his Servant got nothing on me!" He insisted. "I can kill him and send the Gate into despair, even make that Servant of his vanish! That is three-in-one!"_

" _No." Medusa denied, crossing her arms under her bust, walking ahead of him. "You will only get mad and attack someone out of rage." She glanced at the disguised Phantom. "I can't have you accidentally killing a Gate."_

 _Phoenix fumed for a moment, and his teeth gritted in his jaw out of anger before he rushed up to her, "It won't happen, I swear!" Medusa frowned as her eyes glowed a menacing blue, her markings appeared before revealing her Phantom form. Seeing the aura she gave off as well as her mood, Phoenix placed his hands on his hips, realizing the answer. "You don't trust me, huh?" He sighed before turning around and walked in the opposite direction._

 **"** _ **Where do you think you're going, Phoenix?"**_

 _Phoenix stopped his progression before turning around as he changes into his Phantom form,_ _ **"To get the okay from the big guy personally."**_ _He answered._ _ **"See ya later."**_

 _With his parting words, Phoenix left as he heads to the main lair where their great leader resides._

* * *

In the cafe, the raven-haired teen was talking to Yuki and her son about the incident earlier. While Minato was eating a muffin, Yuki gasped at his explanation about the event.

"So… you became a Wizard when you were 16?" Yuki summed up. "It's…"

"Hard to believe?" Enrique chuckled. "Here, let me show you." He brings out the Garuda Ring.

 **GARUDA, PLEASE!**

The plastic tray appeared, and parts of Garuda assembled before forming the familiar. Pulling the ring out of his finger, he placed in the Ring, thus causing Garuda to fly around the young woman and her son. "See? Cool isn't it?"

The woman giggled upon seeing the red bird fly around the two. "It is interesting," she commented while her son tried to catch the bird, much to their amusement to see the child playing with Garuda. He pulled out a crumb from the muffin before offering it to Garuda who happily accepted as it nibbled it on his palm.

"I know it is a bit to take in, but I think you should allow Minato to stay with me at the antique shop for his safety." He advised. "The Phantom will continue to go after him until I can prevent it."

"I understand, Enrique," Yuki replied. "Please, keep him safe?"

"I promise, Yuki." He stated firmly. She took care of him in the past, and it's time for him to repay the favor. "Where do we meet tomorrow?"

"I think we can meet nearby the bridge." The young mother suggested. "Not many people use it so we can meet each other pretty easily."

"Sure thing. We'll meet there." He accepted. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I know." She then looks at her son. "Minato, I want you to be nice to him and be brave for me."

"But…"

"I know you are worried, but I want to protect you. I don't want to lose you too." She assured her son. Minato looks at his mother before he slowly nodded, earning a thin smile from Yuki. "I'll be fine, Minato. Enrique-san is a good man; you can trust him."

"Okay, mama…" The young boy nodded. The young woman stands up before looking at Enrique. "Keep him safe for me."

"I will."

* * *

"So he's gonna stay with us?"

"If Yuki's the Gate, then no doubt seeing him get hurt will make her fall into despair," Enrique explained. "So we're gonna keep an eye on him."

Ruler glanced at the boy who was looking at the surroundings of the antique shop.

"Is he going to be okay? I know he's the son of your old acquaintance, but…"

"Whatever the Phantom is, it will not harm him." He stated firmly. "I made a promise to Yuki that he will be safe."

"I see." She replied. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him as well."

"Thanks, Ruler." He appreciated the help.

Glancing at the boy, Ruler then asked, "About your acquaintance, how do you know her?"

"Back when I was in elementary school, my mother had to work, so she hired Yuki to babysit Marie and me. She was kind, even treated us nicely during those years growing up. Shortly after her graduation from high school, she had to move."

"I see why you see her as a good friend." Now the blonde understood the connection. While Yuki was his former babysitter, she was seen as close as family. Almost like a sister. "I'll watch outside, Master. I'll be there if trouble arises."

He nodded as Ruler leaves the room. Enrique then looks at the young boy who is sitting on the floor with a sad expression.

"Are you alright, Minato?"

"Will… mama be okay?"

"If I learned anything from her, it was about looking out for you." He remembered his childhood. "Your mom is a good person who took care of my sister and me when we were little. My mother had to work in the meantime."

"Really?" Minato spoke in awe.

"Of course. I'm sure she'll be able to pull through for the day." He assured the young child. "So don't worry and believe in her."

The boy lowered his head, remembering those words. "I miss my papa…" Minato hugged his legs.

Enrique's eyes softened. Minato is worried about his mother's safety, and he doesn't blame him for that. If he were in Minato's footsteps, he would have felt the same. "I know you miss him. I can understand that feeling of not having a dad there for you." The boy lifts his head to look at him.

"You… do…?"

He nodded, "He left when I was only 4, and I never knew anything about him. All I can remember is a partial appearance of him, but that was all. But you, you had a chance to be with him and know what he does. What truly matters is that he will watch over you, even from the great beyond."

The boy remained silent, thinking about the mahoutsukai's words.

"Now, you should get some sleep. We will see your mom in the morning."

"Okay…" the boy climbs onto the bed while the mahoutsukai leans against the chair. He briefly glanced at the window, reminiscing about his childhood. A small frown formed but quickly vanished. To this day, he still wonders where his father went. Was he dead, or did he just left them for no reason?

Craning his head down, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to rest for the night.

* * *

With morning arriving, the mahoutsukai knew that today was an excellent chance to take Minato back to his mother. With no Phantom appearing whatsoever, he felt relieved that there wouldn't be any trouble. He made sure Minato ate breakfast before leaving the store.

"We're gonna arrive at the place soon." He looks at the young boy. "You must be worried about your mother."

The boy slowly nodded as they continued to walk towards the meeting place. The mahoutsukai hoped that Yuki is unharmed from the Phantoms...

If either one is injured or killed, it will cause despair for the one that is left. That's why he asked them to separate for a day. At least with no attacks on Minato, he was sure the Phantoms gave up knowing without Minato, Yuki wouldn't fall into despair.

Yes, it was a risky gamble to make knowing that he doesn't know which one is the Gate. Come to think of it, why did the Ghouls target Minato first and not Yuki? He knows the Ghouls target the Gate, but it didn't make sense. He shook his head. No, he shouldn't overthink right now. All that he needs to do is meet up with Yuki so her son can reunite with her.

"We're almost there." He observed as they approached the bridge that is supposed to be their meeting spot.

At least they made it–

Their eyes widened in horror when they saw Yuki's battered and unconscious state. The reason for her bruises was the one and only Phoenix who grabbed her by the neck and lifted her.

"Mama!"

The voice of the child earned the Phantom's attention. His azure eyes are gleaming deviously at the two.

 **"** _ **Ah, good to see you arrive."**_ He dropped the woman and kicked her away like trash. **"** _ **Now this will be easy pickings for me. If you don't mind allowing me to make, that brat falls into despair."**_

"What?" Enrique quickly looks at Minato. The boy was the Gate, not Yuki! Looking at Phoenix, he growled in anger. "I won't let you harm him!"

Acting on the defensive, Enrique quickly moved his hand to his waist to activate his Driver.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

With the buckle now the silver belt, the foreigner quickly pushes the panels to activate the transformation.

 **SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**

The raven-haired teen held up his left hand with the ring. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, bringing it to his belt.

"Henshin!"

 **FLAME, PLEASE! HII HII, HII HII HII!**

Once the seal passed over him, he was now in his armor. Quickly wielding the Wizarswordgun, he charged towards the new Phantom. The red Phantom uses his claymore to stop the attack before parrying it with a vertical strike.

"Grh," Wizard grunted before he dodges the large sword again. He had to be careful. For a blade that large, the Phantom was able to wield it easily with one hand. He then attacks again, the Phantom blocking his slash with the edge.

 **"** _ **You can do better than that!"**_ He grinned, slashing Wizard's armor once more before punching him in the helmet. The hit staggered the mahoutsukai, grasping his head to rid the ringing noise in his mind. The punch disoriented him.

Shaking his head to recover from the disorientation, he aims his gun at Phoenix. However, the Phantom grabs his wrist and twists it. Wizard grunted, the weapon falling to the ground before an elbow hits him in the chest.

"Okay… gotta change it up." He switches his Fire Style Ring with Land Style.

 **LAND, PLEASE! DO-DO-DO DO-DO-DON! DO DO-DO-DON!**

A yellow magic circle appeared under his feet then traveled up his body, turning the ruby red portions of his armor topaz yellow, changing into Wizard Land Style. Seeing Phoenix with his claymore, Wizard uses his Defend Ring **.**

 **DEFEND, PLEASE!**

A stone barrier erupts between the two, but Phoenix cuts it down like butter. Wizard moves back, casting it again but the Phantom once again tears it down with his mighty blade.

"I'm not done yet!" He punches Phoenix who laughed. Grabbing the ringed bearing wizard's wrist, he throws him across the bridge, landing next to his WizarSwordGun.

The raven-haired mahoutsukai immediately grabbed the weapon before shooting again. Phoenix buckled a bit from bullets, rubbing his hide. Wizard couldn't even hurt the Phantom with his gun at all.

With another Ring in hand, he activates the spell.

 **BIND, PLEASE!**

Using the Bind Spell, it grabbed hold of Phoenix's arms, but the Phantom was proven stronger than him as he quickly broke them.

 **"** _ **Is that the best you got mahoutsukai!?"**_ He strikes Wizard across his chest, sparks bleeding off his armor. The foreigner grimace under his helmet before firing again. However, Phoenix planted his sword in the ground, serving as a makeshift shield.

Each bullet collided with the sword, preventing Phoenix from being harmed. It grinned before charging at Wizard with a slash, sending him stumbling in pain.

When the foreigner tried to shoot, Phoenix shoves his gun aside and punch his helmet again. Wizard uses the railing of the bridge to keep himself standing, but he could feel his Mana was draining by the second from the damage and spell. Looking at his enemy, the Phantom holds the mahoutsukai by the neck, the latter against the railing and gasping for air.

He tried to pry himself free, but Phoenix wasn't allowing it.

 **"** _ **All this, for a mahoutsukai like you?"**_ The monster mocked **. "** _ **At least now, you won't be a problem."**_

Grabbing its sword, Phoenix aims the blade at Wizard's faceplate.

"Release my Master!" Phoenix glanced to his left to see Ruler in her battle attire.

"Ru… ler…" Wizard breathed out from the hold Phoenix has on him.

The Phantom hummed with amusement, **"** _ **Well, what do you know? Your Servant is here to rescue you."**_ He mocked, slamming Wizard against the railing. **"** _ **Heh, it makes things more exciting."**_

"R-Ruler… get away… he's... strong…" Phoenix punched Wizard's gut, causing him to lose more air before using Catastrophe and strike him again.

"MASTER!" She yelled before rushing to the Phantom with her war flag. Phantom chuckled before tossing Wizard over the railing, the mahoutsukai plummeting into the water while the Phoenix blocked her attack.

 **"** _ **Whoops. He slipped off my hand,"**_ Phoenix mused, taunting the Servant.

"How dare you harm my Master!" She shouted as she tries to strike the Phantom, but when she did, the Phantom dodged the attack before using his massive blade to hit her. She used her war flag to block it, but the amount of strength the Phantom had was not like the other Phantoms they faced. This… This power was strength on par with a Servant. A Saber possibly.

Was this the strength of the generals that lead the Phantoms? If so, it meant she was facing a higher tier Phantom. One of their sub-leaders. This was serious if one of their sub-leaders are here.

Avoiding the next attack, she saw Phoenix lunged at her. Just as she backflipped from the attack, she used her spear and launched a bench beside her towards the Phantom as a diversion to attack, but the Phoenix wasn't going to let it happen. Using his power, he unleashed flames to incinerate the bench into ashes. However…

Ruler's eyes widened, her pupils dilating at seeing the raging flames. Flashbacks of her death returning into mind. Unlike Wizard's fire that was more controlled, calming, the Phantom's fire was raging, burning away anything in its wake. Just like the flames that consumed her when she died.

Seeing her state, Phoenix punched her away from him. The Phantom 'grinned' widely in realization. It seems that his flames have brought a mental effect on her.

 **"** _ **What's the matter?**_ **Intimidated** _ **by my fire?"**_ Phoenix mused. The Phantom unleashed another set of flames, causing Ruler to feel more intimidation at the memories. Her hands are shaking, her breathing heavy upon seeing it. **"** _ **Afraid of**_ **little** _ **flames?"**_

To see this, it was an advantage for him.

The Servant felt pain in her stomach as Phoenix slams his fist, causing her to gasp for air. She fell to her knees, her staff used as support while coughing harshly. Lifting her head, she was greeted with a kick to the face, sending her away as she crashed onto a crate.

She grimaced, standing back up. The Flames… she accepted her death in the past, but even old wounds can surface from her past.

' _Could this be...a side effect?'_ She recalled Dragon's warning during her first visit to his Underworld.

Death… she recalled even driving one to end can be a sense of despair for the Phantoms. In other words… her death in the past could have left a sliver of that emotion in her. Even Death itself can be something to fear.

 **'** _ **You are empowered by that shallow vessel's Hope. If he falls into despair… You will die too, much to my pleasure to witness in the future.'**_

She remembers the warning of Dragon. As a Master and Servant, they were linked.

' _I have to be careful...I have to find Master quickly.'_

She blocked the Phantom's large blade, planting her feet on the concrete. The strength Phoenix held was unlike most Phantoms they previously faced. The White Wizard's words were valid. Some Phantoms are entirely able to stand their ground against a Servant.

 **"** _ **You can hold on against me. Perhaps you will be more of a challenge than that stupid mahoutsukai."**_ The Phoenix grinned.

The Servant frowned heavily at the Phantom's insult towards her and her Master. Evading his giant sword, the Servant slams her war flag against the Phoenix's red hide. He grunted as Ruler uses her foot to force it to kneel. When she grabs her sword to strike him, Phoenix uses his flames around the blade to shield himself.

While Ruler was the strongest Servant of her class, Phoenix had to tread carefully. Even with his abilities, he could get damaged like any other Phantom. It was time to teach this bitch a lesson for facing the strongest Phantom.

The flames grew around the claymore and swung it upward, forcing Ruler back. She grimaced at the strength of the Phantom. He wasn't backing down against her. Using her spear, the weapon in Phoenix's hand collided with the war flag. The Phantom sneered as Ruler suddenly felt the grip of her war flag growing hotter by the second, the metal of her staff becoming red.

She yelped, grasping her hands from the searing burns under the fabric and armor with the weapons clattering onto the ground.

 **"** _ **I will enjoy burning you to the ground."**_

Before the Phoenix could continue his torment, a pair of chains wrapped around the Phantom's arms and pulls him away, Phoenix grunted before noticing the source.

The Rider-class Servant.

 **"** _ **Another Servant?"**_

"So the Phantom this time in Phoenix…" She said with a frown aimed at Phoenix before looking at Ruler. "I'll hold him off, go find Wizard and get to safety."

"Thank you, Rider." Ruler thanked before she went to get her Master.

 **"** _ **Oh? So you want a challenge, eh?"**_ Phoenix drawled, twirling the mighty sword he wields. **"** _ **Ruler was one thing but judging from your Prana… a Rider-class Servant?"**_

"So, you knew."

 **"** _ **I know many things."**_ He chuckled. **"** _ **Being in Fuyuki, you can see everything. Right, Rider or is it**_ **Medusa?"**

Her eyes slightly widened in surprise. She never expected him to know her true identity instantly. Her hands grip the chains tightly.

 **"** _ **Oh, looks like I hit the mark. It's interesting to hear that you have the same name as her."**_

"... what?" This sent wary and confusion. What did he mean by 'same name as her'?

 **"** _ **You will find out or not."**_ The flames burn on his sword. **"** _ **Besides, your hope is to protect that stupid 'former' gate."**_

Rider frowned, the cloth around her eyes hiding her glare. **"You will not harm her."**

 **"** _ **Go ahead and stop me then."**_

With the challenge set, the two lunge at each other.

* * *

 _Ruler ran around the area to find her Master's location. He was severely wounded from the fight against that Phantom and can die at any moment. She doesn't want him to die._

" _Master!" She called out, trying to locate him. "Master, where are you!"_

 _Looking at the edge of the riverside, she finally saw her Master trying to reach the shore despite his wounds. Running to him, she quickly kneels. Her Master weakly looks at her, but the Servant saw the familiar crimson eyes before it changed back to the dark brown color and passed out._

" _Master…?" She saw those crimson eyes before. The Phantom within him carried his vessel to shore. Did that Phantom save his vessel? For what purpose exactly?_

 _Shaking her head at the question, she knew she had to bring her Master to safety and treat his wounds._

* * *

After bringing her Master back to the shop, she informed the Master-Servant pair working in the shop about the current situation. Ruler was genuinely thankful for Rider's assistance, and now she explained to Sakura about the incident. She panicked when she first saw Enrique's condition until Ruler had to assure her.

"Yuki-san's son is the Gate, not her?" Sakura said in worry.

"Thankfully, I managed to contact the hospital…" Ruler replied with a slight grimace. "She's still currently having treatment for her injuries."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope she recovers soon…" Ruler spoke, worried for her condition. "Minato can't take it if he loses her mother…"

"Can I watch over her?" Sakura suggested. "Minato may be targeted by that Phantom while he's alone with her mother."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"If it's getting them to safety, I should be fine." The brunette assured. "We can't let him lose the only family he has left." She lowers her head for a moment before looking at Ruler again. "Ruler-san… how is Enrique-san?"

"He's wounded, but he's gonna live." Ruler replied. "It may take a while for him to recover."

"I see…he may injure himself more if he goes out again…" Sakura grimaced. "He'll be fine, right?"

"I'm… sure." The Servant nodded. "But I'll keep an eye on his condition."

She wasn't sure of his condition, knowing the person from her Master's past was critically injured. Then there was the damage he suffered after having to fight Phoenix who pummeled him.

"Ruler, could you please give this to him when you have a chance?" Wajima said as he gave her two new Rings. One Ring looked similar to Enrique's Flame Style Ring with a few ornaments added on it and the second Ring had the inscription of a dragon breathing its fire. "These Rings will give him a new power."

"I understand." She understood. "I'll give this to him." She then goes up the stairs to the room where her Master is.

Grabbing the uniform jacket, Sakura is about to leave for the hospital until Rider spoke. "Sakura...be careful."

"I know. I'll call for help if there's trouble." The brunette assured her Servant before leaving.

* * *

 _Enrique runs across the halls of the hospital, searching for the room Yuki and Minato are in. The hallways felt like a maze in his eyes. He needs to find them. It was eerily quiet, and empty._

 _Turning_ _a corner, he saw one of the hospital rooms was left open. Running to it, he saw the unconscious Yuki and her son by her mother. He made it in ti-_

 _The sudden presence of mana earned his attention immediately. It was behind him._ _He quickly looks back but was grabbed by the Phantom, Phoenix, his claw around the mahoutsukai's neck._

 **"** _ **Nice try, mahoutsukai."**_ _He sneered and threw him against the wall. Enrique grunted but was unable to get back up._

" _G-Get away from her!"_

 _Phoenix shoves the medical bed, knocking the unconscious woman to the ground._

 **"** _ **Let's see him fall to despair now."**_ _The Phantom raised the blade with both hands before slamming the claymore into the vulnerable woman. He laughed as the boy was horrified._

" _M-Mama…?" Minato whimpered, seeing his mother die in front of his eyes by the hands of Phoenix._

 _The ring-bearing Wizard begins to witness purple cracks forming on the boy's body. The sight made Enrique's eyes widen in horror. He reached out, trying to stop it but couldn't._

" _NOOOOO!"_

* * *

Enrique quickly sits up from his bed, breathing rapidly as sweat beaded down his face. His breathing slowed down, noticing he was in his room within the shop. It was a nightmare...

"Master?" He noticed Ruler who is looking at him with worry.

"Ruler…"

"You've been having nightmares," She noticed.

"I did...?"

"Yes, and you're wounded from that Phantom, Phoenix. I treated you while you were unconscious."

The mahoutsukai looks at himself, noticing he was indeed patched up from the injuries he sustained from Phoenix. He lifts his head, wondering how she found him.

"Wait, how did you manage to find me?" He asked.

"When I was looking for you, I saw you crawl onto shore before you passed out."

"What?"

A look of confusion was earned from Ruler. "Master, you don't remember doing that?"

"I… don't know…" He admitted but deep down, he guessed _who_ helped him.

Dragon.

' _Why did Dragon save me…'_ He wondered deeply. He would have drowned from the attack yet it didn't happen. It brought more questions into his mind. However, he can't be distracted right now. He had to stop Phoenix from harming Minato's mother or him.

He gritted his teeth before he stands up, albeit in pain and walks to the door.

"Wait, Master! You're still injured."

"That Phantom is going to come back to finish what he started. I can't let that happen."

"But you are injured and still worn out from that attack. You need to rest."

Stopping in front of the door, the raven-haired teen abruptly turns around, his calm demeanor now replaced with anger.

"If I don't fight, then what good is it for me to save anyone?!" He snapped. The Servant was startled to his sudden outburst. It was rare for her to see him express such anger.

"Master…"

"I can't let this happen. This isn't just about Minato or his mother!" He grimaced painfully, remembering his childhood. "I… I am… scared… afraid to see someone leave without any answers… to never see them again."

For 14 years, he had always wondered why his father, the man who he could barely remember leave his own family without any answers. He still hoped that one day, _one day,_ he would return. To give him clues to why he left. To never see them.

She noticed his Master showing his vulnerable side. While he is mature, unlike most teenagers, deep down, he doesn't want anyone else to suffer as he did. He doesn't want anyone else to bear the burden and guilt he holds.

"Master...I understand why you wanted to stop him...but, if you fight in this condition, you could die." Ruler pointed out.

"But-"

"You still have your family waiting for you. If you die, they will be sad." She stated firmly. "You don't want anyone else to leave their loved ones behind, right?"

He lifts his head as Ruler gently held his hand up. "You brought hope to those you have met. You saved others and allowed them to be with the ones they care about. Like you did with Sakura and Rider. They are happier because you were there to help them."

"Ruler…" Enrique went silent. She did raise a good point. He did help others just for being there for them. Thinking deeply about it, she is right. His presence brings hope to the people around him.

"So don't push yourself." She replied with a comforting smile. "You don't have to do this alone, Master. I'll help you until the end."

He lowered his head slightly but noticed minor burn marks on her delicate hands. "Ruler… your hands…"

"Just injuries from fighting Phoenix…" She explained. "I'll be alright."

"But you're hurt…" He looks at her.

"I'm a Servant Master. I'll recover soon enough." She assured him. "You took much more damage than I did."

His cell phone suddenly rings, prompting him to answer. "Hel-"

" _Enrique-san! That red Phantom is in the hospital looking for Yuki-san!"_ He heard Sakura shout in panic.

"What!?" He exclaimed as Ruler overheard it as well.

" _I-I don't know what to do! I am with the attendants, but that Phantom is still moving!"_

"Stay with Yuki and Minato. I'll be right there." He hangs up but grimaced. "Ruler, we have to go."

She nodded. This situation was now dire, and they had to stop Phoenix.

* * *

 **"** _ **Hide and seek won't last long when I find you, Gate!"**_ Phoenix laughed. **"** _ **Once I make you watch as I kill your mother, I will enjoy every second to see you fall for a brat you are!"**_

Sakura peeks from the door, seeing the Phantom in the hall as it tosses aside supplies to the ground, even shoving people away from his path. She first spotted the Phantom when she heard screaming earlier and found out why. It was a big problem upon seeing the durable Phantom. Seeing it harshly shove a nurse to the ground, Sakura squeaked and quickly closed the door as silently as possible as she looks back at Minato huddling near his unconscious mother.

"Mama…"

"Don't worry." She assured the young boy. "That Phantom won't get your mother."

The young brunette remembered how dangerous, and crazy, the red Phantom can be based on Rider's words. It was a battle maniac but controls his emotions and holds a temper.

 **"** _ **Come out, come out, wherever you are~!"**_ They heard Phoenix's voice drawing closer.

Silence suddenly drew over. Sakura places her ear near the door, but suddenly a blade nearly got her as she jumps back with fright.

 **"** _ **Here's~ Johnny!"**_ Phoenix tears the door off its hinges. **"** _ **Now…"**_ his azure eyes were locked on the Gate and the two girls. **"** _ **Time to say nighty night, for good!"**_

"PHOENIX!"

The Phantom looks back but was tackled out the window, both of them crashing out the second floor and into the ground outside. Running to the window, Sakura took notice that Wizard was the one responsible as the two fighters gained distance.

"Sakura!" The young first-year noticed Ruler entering the hospital room. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, Ruler-san." She assured. "Yuki-san's okay in this room."

"Thank goodness. Can you get her and Minato to safety?"

"I will." Sakura then grabs Minato's hand. "Let's go, Minato." They then went to safety where Yuki won't be harmed.

' _I have to help Master.'_

Quickly stepping out of the hospital, the blonde Servant watched as her Master fights the Phantom. Their blades violently clash, but the mahoutsukai slowly kneeling to Phoenix's strength. His arms are trembling, the claymore trying to behead Wizard.

She has to help him. Quickly donning her Servant attire, she slammed her flag spear at Phoenix, sending him back.

 **"** _ **If it isn't the Servant."**_ Phoenix grinned. _ **"Ready for another beating?"**_

"You will not harm Minato's mother."

 **"** _ **Try if you can."**_ The Phantom taunted as he broke the clash, sending her away from it. Regaining her footing, she looks at the mahoutsukai after remembering the Rings Wajima gave her. If it can help beat Phoenix, then it was the chance they need. She may be a Servant, but the Phantom was proven to hold his ground against her, unlike the previous ones. They need all the advantages they can get for this.

"Master, use this!" Ruler immediately threw the items at Wizard to which he caught it.

"New Rings?" He recognized the two new Rings. "Wajima managed to finish it in time?"

"He said that it would give you new power!" She explained to him. "You can use it now, Master! I'll buy you time to use it!" The blonde parries Phoenix's sword, twirling it and kicks the Phantom away from her.

He is looking at the two new Rings, primarily the unique Ring that looks similar to Fire Style. If it can help him, then it was time to try it out. He then wears the new Ring on his finger as he stands up.

"Please, let's hope this does something!" Wizard quickly moves his hand to the buckle to activate the new Ring.

 **ERROR!**

"Huh!? No!"

 **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

"Why won't it work!?"

 **"** _ **What's the matter, Wizard? Run out of tricks!?"**_ Phoenix sneered, clashing his sword with Ruler's own.

 **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

"Shut up!"

He tried again and again to activate the ring but to no avail. He needed to enable it! He has to use it! The Phantom harmed not just the person he knew when he was a child, but the Phantom harmed his Servant! He won't give up! Looking at the Ring, he clenched his hands as his knuckles turned white.

"Please...not just for me...but for everyone...PLEASE WORK!" With one last chance, he placed his hand over the buckle.

* * *

Enrique slowly opened his eyes, and shockingly found himself standing in a familiar scene.

"Is this...?"

"Your Underworld," A voice called out.

Enrique turned, only to face his mirror image, but the red eyes gave his doppelganger away. The familiar crimson eyes brought familiarity, knowing full well who he was facing.

"That's you, isn't it, Dragon?"

"It's nostalgic. A moment of despair." He stated as they look at the memory playing out. "The moment you still have questions about to this day."

"What do you want?" Enrique asked.

"I can tell you want to be stronger." The dragon stared at the young man. "But it looks like you're going down for the count."

The mahoutsukai glanced at Dragon. "Are you going to gloat that I'm going to die?"

The doppelgänger snorted. "As much as I want, you seem to use that Ring for a reason." His eyes glanced at the item in question.

"So this Ring relates to you." He realized.

"Indeed. That Ring will give the power that you wanted. But are you prepared to take the risk?" He questioned.

"So what if I am?" Enrique retorted. "That day, when my father left, it was also where I held hope. I may have barely know who he is, but I will _never_ forget the words I remember. 'To have hope no matter what happens to the very end.'"

"Quite obstinate as ever you are." The human-disguised phantom chortled.

"There is also one thing to it as well," Enrique said.

"Hm?" The Phantom raised an eyebrow. Enrique pointed the ring at Dragon. "You're also a part of that hope, Dragon," Enrique said to his Inner Phantom.

"Are you calling me your 'hope'?"

Enrique smiled, giving his answer.

The doppelgänger stared before he laughed, **"Hahahahaha! Very well! You can have my power to fight! But remember that this will push you closer to despair!"**

"We find hope at the edge of despair, Dragon. Remember that."

Enrique's clone smirked and then transformed into Dragon **.** _ **"By doing this, you will be bringing yourself closer to despair."**_ _He warned him._ _ **"Are you prepared to go down this path?"**_

"I will try harder and hold onto my hope no matter the cost. I have gotten this far; I am not giving up here."

Dragon flew up and then descended upon Enrique, fusing with him in a flash of light **.**

* * *

 **FLAME!**

Phoenix stumbled as he could feel the Wizard glare at him while Ruler suddenly felt her Master's Mana rising and a sudden surge of power.

 **DRAGON!**

The red magic circle then came out of him, slowly, before it paused right in front of the mahoutsukai and a fiery aura of Dragon flew around him.

 **BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

The coat section of his suit turned bright red as his chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. The shoulder armor had set to circular silver plating with round rubies in the center. His helmet had also changed slightly as well, sporting a gold head ornaments like his Phantom would wear with an oval ruby embedded in the center.

 **"** _ **What… the hell…?"**_ Phoenix gawked. He never expected to see this form nor witness what had occurred.

"Master…?" Ruler gasped upon seeing Wizard's new form. She could feel the power rising slightly and the aura around him changing. Almost as if his Inner Phantom temporarily gave Wizard his ability to defeat Phoenix. His flames weren't like Phoenix's own. His was to bring death while the Wizard's flames were meant to protect the lives around him.

"It's time I show you the Dragon's Fire!" Wizard roared. "Time for the second act to begin! Now, it's the real showtime!"

 **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Wizard reached into the circle, drew his signature weapon, and blocked Phoenix's strike then pushed him away with a kick. Phoenix went flying and crashed into a nearby bench, breaking it in half. The fiery Phantom roared as he rushed towards the mahoutsukai who was no longer intimidated by the Phantom.

Dodging the blade he swung at him, Wizard thrust his sword, hitting the Phantom's side before he brought up one of the Rings he held.

 **COPY, PLEASE!**

A copy of the WizardSwordGun appeared in Wizard's free hand, allowing him to be dual wield. Twirling both blades, he blocked Phoenix's massive blade before using the other edge to strike his abdomen. Spinning around, he avoided the next attack before he converted both blades into gun mode and fired at the Phoenix with many silver bullets, each one pushing the Phantom back.

 **"** _ **What is this power!?"**_ Phoenix demanded in disbelief. How could the wizard become so sharp all of a sudden? It just did not make sense!

"It is what Hope can bring."

 **"** _ **Damn you!"**_ He rushed towards the Wizard until the latter moved to the side and kicked Phoenix forward. Seeing the opportunity, he brings up the new ring that Wajima made for him.

"How about we test this Ring now?" Wizard suggested, sliding the new Ring into his finger while flipping the lever of his belt. As it rings out, he moves his hand over the belt.

 **CHOINE, SPECIAL! SAIKO!**

A dragon made of fire emerged and flew into Wizard's back before the Dragon's head popped out of Wizard's chest. With the appendage appearing, Wizard's magic circle reveals itself in front of Dragon's face.

"Time for the curtains to fall, Phoenix," Wizard announced before the Dragon's face unleashed a torrent of flames towards the Phantom.

Phoenix yelled, **"YOU… YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HOT! TAKE THIS!"**

He fired his blast of fire, but Wizard's flame consumed it. Phoenix screamed as he was engulfed before exploding himself. The ring-bearing wizard landed on his feet as Dragon's face vanished while witnessing the ashes of the now defeated Phoenix.

He sighed with relief before turning around and approached his Servant. He reached his hand out to her before he gently pulls her up. "Are you alright, Ruler?" He asked.

"H-How did you… the thing that appeared…" She gasped. She never expected a unity between the Inner Phantom and Wizard, especially witnessing Dragon's face form on his chest earlier.

"Dragon decided to lend me more of his power for a moment to beat Phoenix," Wizard smiled. "Besides, as your Master, isn't it my job to look out for you as well? I want to make sure you are safe as well since you have helped me. As you said, we have to help each other."

The Servant stared at him before she suddenly felt her cheeks burn up as she felt her heart racing slightly at his words. Not only her Master stopped Phoenix, but he also protected her from the Phantom's fiery wrath.

"Are you okay?" Wizard noticed the redness on her cheeks. Could she be having a fever of some sort?

"I-I'm fine, Master," She stuttered.

Wizard was confused about her nervous response, but he shrugged before canceling his armor. "Come on, let's go see how Minato and the others are doing. I am sure the others are worried about us."

"R-Right."

The duo left the scene after defeating the Phantom and obtaining a new form. Only now, more troubles are about to rise...

* * *

 _As the night was still young, the ashes and Catastrophe rested on the ground. However… the ashes slowly become fragments and wisps of fire formed above each one. The pieces slowly pull themselves towards the sword, the breeze of the wind increasing like a harsh blow. Each fragment began to assemble, and the fire surrounding the sword before the flames burst like a pillar. A light in the night that burns with fury. When the fire subsided, it revealed none other than the supposed defeated Phantom. His speech was full of anger and exhaustion, his grip on his blade tightening._

 **"** _ **This isn't over…"**_ _He vowed. "_ _ **Next time… you won't be so lucky Yubiwa Mahoutsukai, Servant Ruler. You both**_ **will burn."**

 _The resurrected Phantom bellows in rage, the flames were incinerating the plant life around him._

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, folks! It seems things are starting to get dangerous with Phoenix coming back and the debut of Flame Dragon. Also, let me give you information about the battles involving Phoenix against Ruler. While Ruler is the strongest Servant class, Phoenix's strength is** _ **ALMOST**_ **similar to a Servant. If you have seen his capabilities in the show such as flipping a car with just a kick or ripping the door off it. Even cutting through rock with his blade. That showed his strength alone. Against Ruler, he can stand his ground but not to entirely kill a Servant. There you have it on some information. I hope you all enjoyed it and my next update will be my Chalice story. Until then, see you all later! Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


End file.
